Aftermath 9: Boys Nightmare Out
by Deliverer
Summary: Kim Possible was your basic average heroine. Ron was her lovable, bumbling sidekick. Their missions had always been straightforward. Villains tried to take over Earth, they stopped them. But as they would soon learn, sometimes the most dangerous, the most evil, of villains, weren't the super ones. And none would pay for that naievity more than Hirotaka, Fukushima, and Ron.
1. Night on the Town

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Finally gave a name to this series. _Kim Possible, Aftermath_. Been a bit of a wait, but I've finally gotten far enough into this story that I can start posting. There's a lot I need to do with it, but the first half should be good to go sooner than later.

As usual, no OC's. The ones I mention I don't really classify as OC's, though they weren't in the show. The Duke who I name will probably be used in a future story at least once more, but again, I don't really classify him as an OC. He and the others are just needed to drive the plot, and I wasn't about to put any of the show's characters in their roles, unless there's a particularly fitting character I've overlooked.

First half starts out comical, but the next half will probably get dark and possibly a little graphic, though not too bad. I don't find that over descriptive scenes of suffering add much to a story, and in fact take away from it. I try to keep the cartoony feel for as long as possible, but yeah, the subject matter isn't really cartoon like at all.)

Night on the Town

The darkest and most evil of people weren't always the super-villains. But Kim and most of her friends had long ago turned a blind eye to that reality. It was something that hadn't really been explored by Team Possible before, and probably never would have been... Except this time there was no escaping it. Not when it affected them all very, very directly...

KP

"Hey Kim, up to a movie tonight?" Ron asked, smiling at his girlfriend from his position on her bed.

Kim, looking through her clothes, replied, "Sorry, Ron. Girls' night out. Me, Monique, Yori, we're going to a club for young people. Dinner, dancing, girl talk, you know."

"Oh. O-Okay, cool. Guess I'll just, you know, hang out at home and play some vids," Ron replied, looking forlorn.

Kim looked pityingly at him and said, "You know, why don't you go hang out with some of your friends?"

"Like who?" Ron sulked. He had virtually no guy friends.

"I don't know. Felix, Ned, Larry? You and Josh get along pretty well," Kim offered, pulling as many names as she could out of her head. Wow, Ron really _didn't_ have many friends who were male.

"Ned's at Robot Rumble, Larry's playing some role playing game with his club, Felix is out of town, and Josh is swamped with homework," Ron replied. Rufus sighed boredly and chattered his agreement.

"Oh, uh, well, why not…" Kim began.

Ron's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hirotaka and Fukushima! KP, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, taking her arms and grinning widely.

"Um, Ron, I was actually going to suggest Wade," Kim replied, though now that she was thinking about it, she believed Wade was with Jim and Tim.

"It'll be a guy's night! This'll be the bon diggity _bomb_! They'll love it," Ron excitedly said, racing out.

Kim blinked and groaned. "They'll be ecstatic," she doubtfully said.

KP

Kim, dressed in her little black dress complete with purse, drove straight to the club. Monique, dressed in red, was waiting with Yori, who was clad in a blue one with a white dressy sweater. "Hey girl!" Monique greeted as Kim climbed out of her car. Kim grinned and went to meet her two friends. The three hugged.

"This will be a most interesting experience," Yori remarked, having never gone to a club before. Honestly, she more disdained them than anything, and she wasn't particularly inclined to visit _this_ one, but there wasn't much else to do in Middleton.

"You'll love it, Yori," Kim assured.

"That's right, girl. We're gonna bring the party to _life_!" Monique exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. The three giggled and walked in. The music was loud, the soda counter was busy, and dancers were everywhere.

"Full house!" Kim called to the other two. Yori, looking highly uncomfortable with the noise decibel, pulled out some earplugs and put them in.

"I do not like crowds," she informed the other two.

"Don't worry girl, you'll loosen up eventually," Monique assured, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Oh no," Kim said. The other two looked up quickly and gasped.

"Bonnie, Tara, and Amelia?! _They're_ here _too_?!" Monique exclaimed.

"I assume we are avoiding them?" Yori asked.

"Tara and Amelia aren't so bad. Bonnie, yes," Kim replied. "I guess since Hana's back with Ron now, well, at least for the moment, Amelia took the opportunity to have some fun."

"Hey look, they brought dates," Monique said, grinning and pointing out Josh and, to Kim's shock, Senor Senior _Junior_! "You know, it could be fun to join up with them," Monique offered.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Kim replied.

"Where is Amelia's, as you say, 'date?'" Yori questioned.

Kim and Monique frowned. "Yeah, you'd think she'd have one," Monique remarked curiously. "There are guys here that would trip all _over_ themselves to hook up with her."

"She's being an ice queen," Kim said, smirking as Amelia flat out rejected an offer from a potential suitor. "You go girl. Most of the guys you find here are going to be jerks."

"Maybe so, but hey, dancing needs to be done," Monique said, winking at a young man eyeing her from the soda counter. He raised his glass to her. "Just be careful," Monique warned Yori, suddenly looking concerned.

"Be careful? What do you mean?" Yori asked.

"You're being eyed from all sides, Yori. Novelty value, I guess," Kim replied. "Some of these characters won't hesitate to take advantage of a naïve foreigner. Oh, not that you're naïve."

"Girl, Hirotaka wasn't naïve _either_, and Bonnie manipulated _him_ into thinking girlfriend meant girl who was a friend. Poor boy didn't know what he was gettin' into," Monique said.

"I see," Yori said.

"Oh, and one more thing, I've been watching the news. Human trafficking is on the rise, pimps left right and center enslaving and selling victims overseas. Just a fair warning, Asian's, male and female both, seem to be the recent trend. Watch your back girl. Even the harmless acting ones can be a go to man for a sex trafficking ring," Monique worriedly warned.

"Monique!" Kim said, shocked at her friends point blank statement.

"Girl, we're not in high school anymore. Sheltering ourselves from reality ain't gonna work out here," Monique said.

"Come to think of it, a serial killer is on the loose around Middleton too. I hope Ron's going to be okay," Kim worriedly added, remembering the news report. Usually she didn't deal in Trafficking rings of any kind, or with serial killers either, but Monique had a point. Super-villains weren't the only source of evil in the world. She couldn't tell herself they _were_.

Now that things were a lot less sheltered, they'd all been seeing darker themes in their missions than before. Case in point, the Moodulator incident. And there were sides to super-villains beyond what she'd been used to. For instance, Falsetto Jones. Who _knew_ what other business he was involved in other than thievery? Drakken too probably had connections she never wanted to know about, and maybe even Senor Senior Senior. It was a hard world, and she knew she had to realize that being a heroine now encompassed a lot more than just the outside faces of the super-villains. She wondered. How naïve had she been in the villains' eyes as a high schooler? She cringed. Probably extremely.

KP

"An unexpected invitation, Monkey Fist. What's the occasion?" Drakken asked as he, Killigan, and the British Lord sat in a little café in Shereshimshere. It was quite a nice tourist destination, really. Well, considering you didn't get on Nanny Nane's bad side. She had accomplished without even going on radar what all of the other super-villains Kim Possible had ever faced, failed to do. Conquered a town and held it under her rule. Wow, that actually was sad, thinking about it. They hadn't even conquered _villages_ before, none of them, and Monkey Fist's mother, not even a super-villain, so to speak, _had_.

"Don't ask _me_. It was mother's idea to invite you two to Fiske Castle and show you the sights," Monkey Fist replied, shrugging.

"This yer home town, Monkey Boy?" Killigan asked, looking around.

"I suppose you could call it that," Monkey Fist replied.

"You know, she could turn this place into a city of super-villains," Drakken hinted.

"Oh, tha' would be good," Killigan said, smirking.

"Quite. Unfortunately mother doesn't appreciate the power she has over this place," Monkey Fist complained.

"Actually, my guileless son, I do," Nanny Nane said, suddenly approaching their table on the outside patio of the _Cow n' Cone_. "In fact, that is partially the reason I wanted you three here. Evil Incorporated can handle a task for mother, now, _can't_ they?"

Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Killigan withered. "Ye' have our undivided attention, Lady Nane," Killigan replied, sensing they had no choice in the matter.

"Good. A trafficker has tried to get his clutches into my village. I won't have such rubble cluttering my streets. Drive him and his people out immediately," Nane ordered.

"Why on Earth should be care about the common rabble?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Traffickers or citizens?" Drakken asked.

"Both," Monkey Fist replied.

"Ye' do realize they're rich, right?" Killigan asked.

"I could hardly care less. Humph, imagine. Wasting your time on such nonsense as trafficking when they could be pursuing more power than they can begin to _imagine_," Monkey Fist replied, sipping his tea.

"Isn't your old friend, the Duke—Gideon, wasn't it?—the head of a trafficking ring?" Nane questioned her son.

"Yes he is, but the man is _not_ my friend," Monkey Fist disdainfully replied.

"Oh good, then you should have no trouble driving him out," Nane said. Monkey Fist spat out his tea, choking.

"It's _him_?!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"It is," she replied with a smirk. She had her child now.

"Drakken, Killigan, time to deal with the lice of the world," Monkey Fist said.

"Pimps?" Killigan asked.

"Nobility," Monkey Fist corrected, walking off.

"But isn't _Monkey Fist_ nobility?" Drakken began.

"Leave the lad, laddie. He's no' all there," Killigan said, warning Drakken to drop the subject. Yes, Monkey Fist was a noble, yes, he'd in so many words called himself a louse of the earth, but Monkey Fist considered himself greater than any of the common nobility, so it wasn't really a debatable issue.

KP

"It is boring, having nothing to do," Hirotaka complained, lying on his bed completely out of ideas of how to keep himself entertained.

"Race motorbikes?" Fukushima offered, though honestly he wasn't too inclined to the idea. They'd just done that this morning.

"Done it," Hirotaka replied.

"My friend, your answering machine is filled with invitations to dates. Why not take one up on the offer?" Fukushima asked.

"The same reason _you_ do not," Hirotaka replied.

"Touche," Fukushima admitted. He wasn't quite as popular as Hirotaka, but he'd had an offer or two. Just then the duo heard the door being knocked on and looked over. "I will answer," Fukushima said, getting up from the desk, having just finished his homework. He opened the door, asking, "Yes?"

"Fukushima, Hirotaka, s'up guys?!" Ron exclaimed.

Fukushima gasped and stiffened. "Outsider!" he said in shock.

Hirotaka quickly rose before Fukushima could slam the door, and put his hand on it, preventing his friend from showing such a display of rudeness and disrespect. They were in the presence of the Mystical Monkey Master now, and a hero of Yamanouchi.

"Stoppable-San, kon'nichiwa," Hirotaka greeted, bowing to Ron with a smile.

"So, you guys up to a bon diggity guys night out?" Ron offered.

"_What_?!" Fukushima exclaimed, mouth agape as he looked at Ron in disbelief. Needless to say, Fukushima wasn't impressed with his rival. He was not by _any_ means friends with Ron.

"That's right. You, me, Hiro, on the _town_! We'll tear up the streets with our awesomeness," Ron said.

"Oh _gods_!" Fukushima exclaimed. "Outsider, I would rather…" Fukushima began. He would have finished with something like 'chew off my own arm before I went anywhere with you,' except Hirotaka cut him off, covering his mouth.

The equally shocked Hirotaka smoothly covered, "He would rather, um, see the sights!" Fukushima made a muffled protest. As if he could be bothered admiring Middleton's 'Tourist Attractions,' laugh, laugh. But Hirotaka held firm, giving him a stern look.

"Coolio. We can do that _too_," Ron eagerly declared. "Man, I am so _pumped_! Just us three guys, the lone rangers of the night, the Three Musketeers, the…"

"Brothers Grim?" Fukushima wryly finished, only in this case he meant the grim, grim, not the last name Grimm.

"Not really the swashbuckling image I was going for, but sure, if you want," Ron said.

"I don't," Fukushima answered grumpily.

"Dude, what got into _you_?" Ron asked.

"Forgive him, Stoppable-San. He has always been of a bitter temper," Hirotaka said, shaking his head at Fukushima. The older ninja knew that wasn't the only reason, but it was the one that would spare his American friend deep hurt. "Of course it will be our honor to join you," he added, bowing.

"Our nightmare," Fukushima corrected bitingly.

"Only joking, Stoppable-San," Hirotaka covered, viciously stepping on Fukushima's foot and making his friend gasp in pain and bite back a yelp.

KP

Meanwhile, down a back ally a meeting was taking place between a small group and a solitary player. In the group there were four men, one was a decoy, two others were pimps, and the fourth was the head of their little band of traffickers. The solitary player, on the other hand, had darker motives of his own. "Serial Killer? You've come quite a ways since high school," the head of the traffickers remarked to the solitary.

"And you, with your ragtag bunch of lackey's," the man replied.

"What made you turn to multiple murder?" the trafficker asked.

"Something just snapped," the single answered, smirking psychopathically as he snapped his fingers. "I hear you're on the hunt for the Asian races. The Duke you work for in Europe wants them, I believe?"

"And your MO, young Asian males, coincides with _ours_," the trafficker replied. "What do you want?"

"It's not only what I want, my friend. _You_ want a new recruit, _I_ want a new victim. I know where to search," the solitary player offered. "Some Japanese exchange students have joined the college. Two boys, one girl, and I have my sights set on one of those boys as my next victim."

"Go on," the head of the group said.

"Each one of them is a sight for sore eyes. They should serve your unique portfolio well," the single party hinted. "Take them all if you want, but consider the one with the samurai hairstyle purchased. I'll pay big for him when you procure them."

"Why that one?" the trafficker asked.

"He reminds me very much of… an old acquaintance of mine who said the wrong thing at the wrong time… and paid for it. I'm feeling nostalgic. I believe I can have quite a bit of _fun_ with that one," the murderer said.

"I have no _doubts_ you'll have fun," the trafficker stated. He knew nothing to do with intimacy would be carried out between the murderer and the merchandise, but all he cared for was the money. What happened afterwards was none of his concern. Of course, this man was likely very much aroused by torturing his victims, and relishing in their pain. Normally he had no dealings with anyone outside of his ring, except this one had been an old school acquaintance he owed a favor to. Besides, either way he got rich.

"I talked to Big Daddy. He provided some pictures. He doesn't care either way what happens to the three. Perhaps they'll sway you," the single party stated, pulling out pictures of the ninja trio.

The trafficker smirked coldly. "All right. You have a sale. You help _us_, you'll have your purchase immediately. Where's the money?"

"Now, now, don't get greedy. When we have them I'll pay up," the man replied.

"I don't think so," the trafficker replied, snapping his fingers. The others in his group instantly protruded guns.

"Don't make me switch my modus operandi in order to deal with _you_," the killer warned, unfazed and smirking coldly. The police weren't far away. Those guns went off and his old high school friend's trafficking ring would be in dire straits indeed. The trafficker looked ready to give the order but then thought better of it. He harrumphed and gestured for his people to leave. His scout had a job to do, and his pimps and he had a kidnapping to carry out. They had some scouting to do.


	2. HIdden Dangers

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Hidden Dangers

Fukushima sulked, arms crossed as they toured big name attractions of Middleton, such as Bueno Nacho, which Ron called the best one of all. Oh yes, and the abandoned water tower, how, ugh, exciting; and an abandoned train yard a couple of miles out of town. Fukushima felt like falling asleep. It was that, deck Ron, or beat him to a pulp. Hirotaka, at least, looked interested, if only slightly, in the few attractions with stories, legends, and ghost tales attached, but Fukushima couldn't have cared less for history.

Hirotaka looked reproachfully at Fukushima. He could at least _try_ to enjoy it. Still, he knew how his friend felt about Stoppable-San. He did wish, however, that at least one of the stories Ron told had a more tragic or eerie ending and story behind it. He smiled at Ron as he finished some tale about sailors on a boat that had died from food poisoning and drifted into the harbor, shipwrecking against the rocks. As previously stated, Hirotaka wished some of the stories were better, nobler, more tragic, but he supposed that one was sad in its own way. Death was like that.

There had been _one_ good story, well, tragic story, about a child killed when she'd fallen asleep on the train tracks of the train yard that was now abandoned. Her father hadn't been watching her as closely as he should have been, and the man had paid dearly, with the life of his daughter. His wife dead, his daughter gone now too, the man had lost all hope and thrown himself in front of a locomotive as well. Of course, the interest that Fukushima had shown for that brief story had quickly vanished when they'd gone to the next 'tourist location' the mini-golf course. Ron was just finishing the story of how Duff Killigan had been banned from it, no doubt Ron having gotten the story courtesy of Wade and or the internet.

"This is all well and good, Outsider, but can we please go home?" Fukushima asked.

"Home? We haven't even _started_!" Ron replied.

Hirotaka pushed Fukushima back. Grinning innocently at Ron, he said, "Never mind him, Stoppable-San. We are ready for a night, as you say, 'on the town.' But is there any place in Middleton with a story that is not so…" He trailed off, searching for the word.

"Lame?" Fukushima deadpanned, using an American slang term. Hirotaka cringed but didn't move to correct his friend.

"Oh, you want a _really_ bone chilling story. Something to curdle the blood. I know just where to go," Ron said in an eerie tone. "To the cemetery!" Fukushima and Hirotaka exchanged looks, immediately guarded. They'd been thinking more along the lines of a simple legend, but nonetheless they followed Ron.

KP

Kim, Yori, and Monique were dancing to the music, completely confident in their skills. Yori was feeling out of place in the club, but she was trying to enjoy herself. It wasn't an activity she liked, per say, but she was having fun. "Check out the hottie eying us," Monique said, pointing out a young man who was summing up the crowds and now watching them intently.

"I'm taken," Kim sang out.

"He is fair, but I do not trust his look," Yori said, frowning on seeing him.

"Girl, you've trusted next to no one here so far," Monique said, smirking. "He's looking at you, Yori. Go say hi," she encouraged.

"I would rather not," Yori replied. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I will, however, take a rest," she added as the song ended. She waved at the other two and walked towards the soda counter.

"I think she's being paranoid," Kim said, examining the young man.

"Can't be too careful, girl. If the ninja don't trust him, I won't push her," Monique replied.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get something to eat," Kim agreed, smiling.

KP

Yori sat at the counter sipping a soda. Just then the young man who had been watching them sauntered over. "Hey, forgive me my boldness, but I couldn't help but notice you and your girls dancing," the young man said.

"Um, domo?" Yori replied, blushing and looking uncertain.

"I'm Brad," he said, offering his hand.

She looked at it incredulously then carefully took it, shaking. "Kon'nichiwa," she replied, not giving her name.

"You're very pretty," he awkwardly remarked.

"I am not that beautiful," she replied, smirking and bowing her head modestly.

"No, no, you are," he insisted. "Don't get down on yourself."

She smiled cautiously. "Domo," she replied.

"Hey, I'll buy you something to eat," he offered.

"Oh, no, I have eaten," she replied. She wasn't sure what to make of his glancing down at her soda, which she'd been covering with her hand from the start. She couldn't very well cover a whole plate of food from any drug that he could possibly slip in.

KP

"Wade, what can you tell me about this guy?" Kim asked, snapping a picture of the young man and sending it to Wade. She and Monique were protectively watching their friend.

"You do know I'm with Jim and Tim at a wrestling match, right?!" Wade called over the noise.

"You rock Wade," Kim sang, giving him no choice.

"True," he agreed, quickly running it through a portable computer he carried. He frowned and said, "Uh, you might want to get Yori out of there. This guy's bad road. He's suspected to be a scout for a trafficking ring in the area.

"Oh no, he's scouting out _Yori_!" Monique exclaimed. "I told you the news said Asian's were the fad."

"Right, we're on it," Kim replied. Quickly she and Monique rose and went quickly towards the young man talking to Yori.

KP

"Hey, when you and your girls go home, mind if I ride with you? The cabs here are pricy," he said.

"I am afraid not. We have no room," Yori replied, even though she'd carpooled with Monique and there was still lots of room, and Kim had come alone. She didn't trust anyone who showed such interest in her, and such persistence. She sensed very well what this young man was.

"Yori, get away from him, girlfriend!" Monique ordered as she and Kim reached them. Quickly they dragged Yori back.

"Hey!" the young man shot.

"Back off, bucko! _We_ know what you are!" Kim shot. He started and stiffened. His eyes narrowed into an ugly scowl.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Bad road," Monique boldly said, though she didn't like the look in his eyes. For a moment she could have sworn he was going to kill them right then and there.

"You're crossing the wrong guy," the young man warned.

"Back off," Kim growled warningly.

"Oh Kim, Monique, you and your American style underestimating," Yori said. "I already _knew_ what he was."

"You did?" Monique asked. "Then why were you sticking _around_?"

"I was not," Yori answered, shooting a scathing and reproachful look at the young man.

"We'll see," he menacingly warned.

"Maybe you haven't heard of me. Kim Possible, super-teen and crime fighter, and you are getting to be a big pain in my…" Kim began angrily.

"Kim," Monique warned. The man instantly started and backed off, leaving without another word. He'd heard of her all right, and he wasn't about to cross here here. "Don't you worry, girl, we've got your back," Monique said to Yori.

"Domo, but do not worry for me so much," Yori replied, bowing to them.

KP

"There he is," Monkey Fist said, scowling towards a man who was flirting shamelessly with a girl probably younger than Kim Possible.

"Recruiting. They're smooth," Killigan remarked. "Ye' have t' give 'em tha'."

"Well his smooth moves are about to become limps," Drakken replied. Quickly the three went towards the youngish noble.

"Duke Gideon, I presume," Monkey Fist suddenly said. The Duke quickly turned, eyes dangerously glittering at the interruption. He quickly quelled it on seeing the odds weren't in his favor.

"Lord Montgomery Fiske, a pleasure to see you again," Gideon stated, warmly taking the man's hand.

"I'm sure," Monkey Fist replied, disdainfully shaking it. "We, my 'friend,' need to talk."

"About?" the man asked, playing the fool.

"About this," Drakken said, taking the teenage girl's arm and pulling her away from the Duke. The girl looked flustered and uncertain.

The Duke's eyes narrowed. "Oh?" he asked vaguely. He was fully aware Monkey Fist knew who he was.

"Need I remind you whose town you're in?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Inform me," the Duke challenged.

"My mother's," Monkey Fist stated. "And she doesn't appreciate the scum of the Earth entering its streets."

"Come now, Monty. Is that any way to talk to a friend?" the Duke asked innocently.

"Get out of here," Drakken ordered the girl. "Before he recruits you into his 'business.'" The girl, scared now, nodded and ran away.

"You of course know I'll just find her again," the Duke stated, coldly eyeing the three men, obviously second guessing his odds and judging whether he could take them or not, either by himself or with help from his men, who were coming out of a parked car to see what was going on. They had a chance. His fellow noble and company had better watch their words.

KP

"We're being accosted," Drakken warned the other two, catching sight of other men climbing out of a car. He felt his vines wriggling and prepared to put them to good use, if need be.

"Let them accost. Listen, laddie, we'll make et simple far ye'. Either ye' beat it, or there's goin' t' be a few 'disappearances,'" Killigan warned. "Guess who they're goin' t' be."

"You are seriously _challenging_ me. You know that I could have your heads for this insult?" the Duke asked.

"Not if _we_ have yours _first_," Monkey Fist warned.

"Boss, these guys bothering you?" one of the other men asked, approaching with four others. They surrounded the three super-villains, obviously trying to intimidate them. Evil Incorporated was hardly fazed, barely sparing glances even when guns were being fingered.

"Very much so," the Duke replied. "You and your friends, Monty, would probably fetch a good sum, but you're worth more to me free and alive than you are dead."

"Yes, well, unfortunately for you, the feeling isn't mutual," Monkey Fist replied, snapping his fingers. Immediately his Monkey Ninjas leapt down, surrounding the Duke and his men, each one shrieking and beating their chests, bearing their teeth and looking ready to attack. The Duke and his men gaped in shock and horror at the creatures. "Get out of this town, if you want to live to carry on your business for another few years," Monkey Fist warned.

"Monty, old chap, you'll regret this," the Duke threatened.

"Monkey Ninjas…!" he began.

"I'll leave!" the Duke instantly said, not sure he wanted to test his odds against hooded Monkey Ninjas, guns or no guns. It could just be for show, or Montgomery could have truly trained them. If that was the case, he wouldn't risk it. Quickly he turned and scampered away like a kicked puppy, along with his people.

"Make sure he leaves for good," Monkey Fist ordered his ninjas darkly. George ooked curiously. "No I do not mean kill him. At least, not yet," Monkey Fist replied. "Just… be sure he is out of our hair. The ninjas chattered in agreement and leapt off.


	3. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: The thing about being buried alive, and about the horns, is actually a true historical fact. The story about the girl is actually one I read in a scary story book.)

Things Aren't Always as they Seem

Soon enough Hirotaka, Fukushima, Ron, and Rufus were looking up at the cemetery gate, eyes wide. "Whoa. It, uh, looks creepier than usual," Ron hesitantly said.

"Are you afraid, Outsider?" Fukushima taunted. He went right up to the gate with a smirk and kicked the lock, breaking it. The door swung open.

"Me? Afraid? N-no. I _brought_ us here," Ron defended, following uncertainly. Hirotaka took up the tail end, smirking. He would have to be watchful of Fukushima. The younger ninja liked playing his victims for saps, and he would definitely be trying to frighten Stoppable-San.

"It is peaceful," Hirotaka remarked.

"Oh _wow_ this is creepy," Ron said, suddenly not as inclined to hear or tell any scary stories. Rufus whimpered and hid deep in his master's pocket, shivering.

"Did you know, Outsider, that long ago one had no means of telling properly if a 'dead' man was truly dead? Doctor's had to assume. Can you imagine how many were buried alive?" Fukushima remarked.

"Eww, mental pictures," Ron protested. "Dude, why so dark?"

"He only tries to frighten you, Stoppable-San," Hirotaka said.

"So he was kidding?" Ron hopefully asked, though he knew better.

"Oh no, Stoppable-San. There were those so fearful of being buried alive that they ordered horns to be put up through the dirt to deliver oxygen to their coffins in case they woke up. And they had bells dangling out of these horns, a string tied around a finger of the deceased. In case they woke up from 'death.' Then they could ring the bell and hope to the gods someone heard in time to save them," Hirotaka said.

Now both Fukushima _and_ Ron were looking at him in horror. "You are _serious_," Fukushima finally said.

"Of course," Hirotaka replied. "You did not know?"

"Uh, _no_. Would have preferred _not_ to," Ron replied. "And I thought _Fukushima_ was dark."

"For once I am in agreement with the Outsider," Fukushima said. Hirotaka blinked blankly then frowned at the other two.

KP

The three went through the cemetery, Ron nervously looking around. "Do not turn around, Outsider, do not turn around," Fukushima eerily said from behind. "The spirits will get you."

"Dude, back off!" Ron insisted, spinning to face Fukushima, terror plain in his features. Fukushima wasn't there, though.

"Boo!" a voice suddenly cried as a figure sprang up from behind. Ron screamed in horror, leaping into the air and clinging to a branch on a tree. Fukushima cruelly laughed as Hirotaka face palmed and shook his head hopelessly. Honestly, it was like babysitting _children_.

"Fukushima, enough, Stoppable-San, come down," Hirotaka sharply said. Sulkily the two obeyed. "Good. Now let us at least try to enjoy this. Look ahead," Hirotaka said, pointing from behind them. They turned and saw the eerie outline of a crypt. Ron whimpered. Enjoy? Yeah, right. Fukushima snorted and walked by, pushing his rival out of the way.

Ron frowned after Fukushima. Hirotaka came up next to him. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me," Ron remarked. Hirotaka raised an eyebrow. Really, just now? Ron smirked on seeing Hirotaka's incredulous expression. "Kidding. No, from the moment I showed up at _Yamanouchi_ I knew he didn't like me. Definitely wasn't a secret," Ron said. Hirotaka chuckled and nodded, following Fukushima with Ron.

"There is nothing scary about this place. I say we turn around and go home," Fukushima stated, looking back at them. All at once he cried out in terror as the ground vanished under him!

"Fukushima!" Ron and Hirotaka exclaimed together in alarm. They instantly raced forward.

KP

"Get me out of here! Get me out!" Fukushima was desperately calling, trying to scramble back up the dirt walls. An open grave! He'd fallen into an open grave! _Now_ he was panicking.

"Fukushima, are you all right?" Hirotaka asked as he and Ron reached the edge of the grave.

"Who leaves an open grave in the middle of a cemetery?!" Ron demanded in alarm.

"Get-me-_out_!" Fukushima yelled, thanking his lucky stars there was no body or coffin inside. They heard a dark laugh over the wind, suddenly, and froze.

"Wh-what was that?" Ron squeaked.

"Oh no!" Rufus exclaimed, shaking more than ever. There were suddenly footsteps and the two boys on the surface gasped and slowly turned. Ron screamed in terror and Hirotaka scrambled backwards, almost falling into the grave before catching his balance.

"It's a, it's a…" Ron began. Just then a gnarled old man stepped into the moon's light. "A zombie!" Ron cried out.

"Stoppable-San, calm yourself. It is only the crypt keeper, or undertaker, if you will," Hirotaka assured, relaxing with a sigh of relief.

"Will you two help me or not?!" Fukushima demanded, glad to at least know what it was that the others were seeing. Hirotaka and Ron turned back to him and reached down. Fukushima leapt up, grabbing their hands. They pulled him to safety. The three boys rose, dusting themselves off, then looked nervously and guiltily at the old man. They were technically trespassing, so _this_… yeah, it wasn't good.

KP

"Um, hi. We were, uh, just, um…" Ron began. He trailed off, unable to think of a lie.

"You are not supposed to be here," the old man said.

"Right, about that…" Ron began.

"Give it up, Outsider," Fukushima warned, looking down guiltily. Ron cringed and blushed.

Hirotaka, though, approached the old man, saying, "Forgive us for our trespassing on your burial grounds. We were merely curious. Our actions were ill-thought out, our break-in unethical and wrong. We are deeply sorry."

The old man summed them up silently. After a moment he replied, "There is no harm done, young men. Tell me, what did you expect to find here?"

"Uh, nothing, really. We just wanted a place we could tell scary stories," Ron replied.

"We also craved some form of adventure in an otherwise humdrum town," Fukushima added.

"And we wished to visit the graves of the deceased and learn something about who they were and their lives," Hirotaka said. Ron and Fukushima looked blankly at him. Hirotaka looked from one to the other and asked, "What?" Fukushima and Ron exchanged unimpressed looks. Leave it to Hirotaka to come up with such a reason.

"Everyone here had a story and a life," the old man said. "There is no such thing as one born for nothing." Hirotaka cringed. That was _one_ man's opinion. The old man smirked at the ninja's expression. "Your life will not be in vain, young Hirotaka," he suddenly said.

KP

Hirotaka started, as did Ron and Fukushima. The three young men looked sharply up at the crypt keeper in shock and horror. "How do you know my name?" Hirotaka asked guardedly, a threatening darkness coming over his eyes. The old man smirked knowingly. "Answer me!" Hirotaka shot sharply to the old man. He paled, though, on hearing the whisperings of the deities in his mind. He couldn't make out the words, but they were there. Why had they chosen now to speak to him? "Wh-who are you?" Hirotaka asked the old man again, sensing it had something to do with this old Crypt Keeper

The old man simply chuckled darkly. In fact, it was the very same dark laugh that the ninjas, Rufus, and Ron had heard just before the stranger had arrived! Fixing them with his eyes, deep and dark and bottomless, almost as hollow as those of a dead man's, he replied, "You will know, in time. But until then, come with me. I will give you a tale or two to tell."

"Tales of the Crypt Keeper. Huh," Fukushima remarked, though he was on the defense.

"Talk about unexpected," Ron agreed. Nervously the three followed him, none as guarded and suspicious as Hirotaka. His mind was whirring, and if his suspicions as to just what this man was were correct… He didn't want to know the risks they could be taking.

KP

"Of all the nonsense to be wasting time on," Monkey Fist complained as he walked into Fiske Castle with Drakken and Killigan.

"Ye' know, we villains could take out every underground ring on Earth ef we wanted t'," Killigan remarked.

"Nrrgh, sounds too much like a hero thing," Drakken replied.

"Et would mean less competition far _us_," Killigan replied.

"Yes, and less of a headache. But why bother?" Monkey Fist agreed.

"Ah do no' know. Ef we evair get bored et's somethin' t' think about," Killigan said.

"Good evening, Master Fiske," Bates greeted, bringing Monkey Fist his smoking jacket.

"Good evening, Bates. Any word from anyone?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Your mother has bid me to tell you that you are to go straight to bed, none of this meditating nonsense," Bates replied. "Her words, not mine."

"I am not a child!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, snapping.

"Ye'll always be her baby boy," Killigan taunted.

"No one _asked_ you!" Monkey Fist shot. "Besides, my mother is not _half_ as bad as Drakken's! He is the biggest mother's boy in _existence_."

"Hey! Just because my mother calls me Drewbie doesn't mean I'm a mama's boy," Drakken protested.

"Cocoa Moo, anyone?" Killigan bit insultingly.

"Don't insult my Cocoa Moo, skirt boy," Drakken growled.

"Oh the both of you be quiet," Monkey Fist bit.

"If anyone is the mama's boy it's _you_!" Drakken accused, pointing at Monkey Fist.

"_Me_?! I beg your _pardon_?! I am most certainly _not_ a mama's boy! I can hardly _stand_ the old hag," Monkey Fist argued.

"Montgomery!" he heard her call loudly.

He cringed and replied instantly, "Coming mother!" Oh please say she hadn't heard the hag remark.

"Mama's boys, the _both_ o' you," Killigan bit.

"Oh shut it!" Monkey Fist snapped.

"You don't even _have_ a mother!" Drakken backed.

"Monty!" Nane called sharper.

Monkey Fist cringed then growled, "We'll finish this later." Drakken stuck out his tongue. Killigan snickered coldly. Meanwhile, they'd be watching for any signs of unwanted presences in Shereshimshere.

KP

The old man led the three young ones and Rufus to the top of a hill. He gestured for them to sit. They obeyed, and he sat across from them. "Do you know what stalks the crypts?" he asked.

"Nothing," Fukushima replied confidently.

"Ghosts, zombies, apparitions, the usual," Ron stated.

"Despair and darkness," Hirotaka remarked dryly, though he was smiling in amusement.

"Seriously dude, lighten up!" Ron said, looking at Hirotaka blankly. The ninja looked as confident and casual as ever, but his dark words were telling another story. "And FYI, that smirk, yeah, not proving anything," Ron added. Hirotaka frowned.

"You are all correct, in a way, with your guesses. There is all of that and more," the old man stated.

"So wait, how can nothing be stalking the crypts but also Ghosts, zombies, and apparitions?" Ron asked, confused.

The old man just mysteriously smirked. "There was a tale of a young girl, dared by friends to come into the graveyard late at night, one that was said to be haunted, and plunge a dagger into a grave to prove she had truly gone there. She did as they dared, driving the dagger deep into the soil. She rose to leave, but suddenly something was holding her back. She couldn't see what. She began screaming and shrieking for help, struggling against the creature holding her and begging for mercy. Not until then had she believed anything lurked in the cemetery, and now she was paying for it. No one came… When she didn't return by the next morning her friends came to find her. They found her dead body on the grave."

The three listened in horror. "S-something k-k-killed her?" Ron asked.

The old man smirked and replied, "In a way. She'd driven her knife through her dress accidentally, pinning herself there. She'd died from fright, of something that had never been there in the first place. Things are never what they seem." The three boys cringed. Okay, that was creepy.

"An extreme way to teach a lesson, is it not?" Fukushima groaned.

"Perhaps," the Crypt Keeper agreed. "There is another. About three young men. Serial killers, human traffickers, desperation, fear…"

"I do not believe I have heard that one," Hirotaka said, tensing up.

"Not yet you haven't. But you will. Very, very soon. Be careful, boys. There are eyes watching you. I will soon see how you three fare in that tale of your own," the Crypt Keeper replied. They instantly stiffened at the threatening prophecy. He was talking about _them_! They were about to react, but suddenly mist was swirling around them all, hiding the stranger from sight. When the fog cleared, there was no one there! They gasped, paling.

KP

"A ghost!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, not a ghost. He was a _god_!" Hirotaka exclaimed, leaping up instantly with the other two. "And he has prophesied our futures."

"_What_?!" Ron demanded. "How do we fight _gods_?!"

"We don't, and he was not looking to fight us. Only to warn us," Fukushima gravely said, looking carefully around for any sign of something going wrong. Turning to Hirotaka, he asked, "Which one was it?"

Hirotaka, mouth agape, soon looked down and swallowed, closing his eyes. After a moment he looked up, saying, "Shinigami… It was… it was the god of death."

"The Grim Reaper prophesied our _fates_?! He was the Grim _Reaper_?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes… He was Hana's father," Hirotaka darkly growled.

KP

Ron stiffened, gasping so deeply his lungs couldn't expand anymore. He went white, gaping at Hirotaka in shock. "What?" he finally managed to whisper hoarsely.

"Shinigami was my baby sister's father," Hirotaka repeated, looking down; but he wasn't inclined to pursue it anymore, though Ron was burning with questions.

"Prophesies, gods, unwanted futures, what next?" Fukushima exasperatedly asked. He looked around and suddenly became worried. "Wh-where is the exit to the graveyard?" he hollowly asked. The other two gasped and looked around. The cemetery suddenly seemed like an endless field filled with headstones and crypts as far as the eye could _see_! And there was no gate, no end, no nothing. They swallowed.

"_Please_ tell me we're still in Middleton," Ron squeaked fearfully, covering his eyes.

"Hirotaka, where is the gate? How far have we been _led_ into this churchyard?" Fukushima asked his friend.

Hirotaka looked around and replied, "I, I am not sure…"

"How do you know we're even in the same _place_?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable-San, there is nowhere else we could _be_," Hirotaka assured. "Enough talk of gods and prophecies. We now know, through him, that we are being watched and that we are in danger. We will simply be on our guards. Come. We should leave this place."


	4. Dissention

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Second up today. Made Hirotaka a little over protective in this one, but big brothers usually _are_ incredibly protective. There will probably be another chapter up today as well.)

Dissention

For a time the three walked in silence, trying to find the gate. "We have to get _out_ of this place," Fukushima said, becoming increasingly more afraid. "Wait, look, there!" he exclaimed, pointing at the fence.

"Let us hurry," Hirotaka said. Instantly the three bolted for the escape.

"We're gonna make it! Booyah!" Ron exclaimed. All at once a hand seized his pant leg and Ron screamed as they all screeched to a stop, "Zombies!" Ron cried. He desperately tried to pull free. The other two bent and tried to pull him loose from whatever was holding him as well, panic in their eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fukushima said loudly.

"_Wait_? No _waiting_!" Ron insisted.

"Outsider, calm yourself. It is only a branch," Fukushima said, relaxing in relief.

"A what now?" Ron asked, stopping. Hirotaka laughed as he felt himself calm down. Ron pulled free, swallowing dryly. "Imagination?" he asked.

"Imagination," Hirotaka confirmed, grinning teasingly at him.

All at once they heard a ghostly wail. Fukushima paled. Quickly he spun, gasping. He cried out in terror. "Outsider, Hirotaka!" he exclaimed. They turned quickly and their mouths dropped. Apparitions were floating in a circle, chanting and watching them!

"Run!" Hirotaka directed. They immediately tore off towards the gate. This was all a dream. It _had_ to be. _Wasn't_ it? The lights were following them. They were getting nearer!

"Oh man, we're going to die!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Rufus chattered. The three boys leapt out of the cemetery and jumped onto their motorbikes, or in Ron's case scooter. They looked back quickly. The lights were floating there. Suddenly they separated, though, into hundreds of little ones.

"Oh look, they're fireflies! Huh, go figure. Just… just fireflies," Ron shakily said, nervously laughing.

The ninjas sat back on their rides numbly. "Just drive," Fukushima stated hollowly. He was done with cemeteries for a good long while. Ron grinned innocently and started up his moped as the other two started up their bikes.

"Where are we going, Stoppable-San?" Hirotaka called over.

"The Pizzatorium! Booyah!" Ron replied.

Fukushima started and gave Hirotaka a 'wow' look. Hirotaka shook his head, warning him not to say anything. "That sounds acceptable," Hirotaka replied, though really, it wasn't.

KP

"There," the killer communicated through a radio in his car to the dark van belonging to the traffickers.

"We see them," the head trafficker, his old acquaintance, replied through the walkie-talkie, watching the two Asian's and the blond boy enter the Pizzatorium. "Hmm, you have taste, my friend. You have taste. Duke Gideon will be pleased."

"I always _have_ had an eye for the 'choicest fruits,' so to speak. Just hope they hurry up. I'm getting… restless," the unsub communed back.

"There are many stray animals around you can pass the time with," the trafficker replied, smirking coldly.

"I know," the unsub answered, spotting a stray cat. It was tempting, but he could be patient.

KP

Fukushima and Hirotaka looked blankly around the noisy building in disbelief; the dancing robots, the remaining children from a party that had just ended not long ago, the chatting teenagers, etc. Now naturally, being students of a super-secret ninja school, they weren't used to situations such as this. It was crowded, it was loud, and there seemed to be no reason for it. Therefore, suffice it to say they were appalled, to say the least.

"Oh what fresh Hades is _this_?" Fukushima asked, mouth agape.

"Isn't it _awesome_!?" Ron exclaimed. He and Rufus devoured a pizza quickly. Hirotaka cringed, watching in disgust. Fukushima groaned and began hitting his head on the table. "Head banging, all right! You're getting into the Pizzatorium _mindset_ dude!" Ron cheered.

"Kill me now," Fukushima begged Hirotaka in Japanese, seizing his jacket and desperately looking into his friend's eyes. "Never before have I wished so badly you had left me to die."

"Do not exaggerate, Fukushima. Behave," Hirotaka chastised in warning.

"What's the conversation about guys?" Ron asked, clueless as to what they were saying.

"Oh, um, we were commenting on how good it would be to see a movie," Hirotaka innocently replied, grinning blamelessly.

"Coolio. We can do that right _now_. Or, you know, as soon as you eat," Ron said.

Hirotaka and Fukushima looked down at their still full plates. Fukushima cringed, feeling his stomach churn on remembering Ron and Rufus's eating habits, and replied, "I have lost my appetite."

"I believe I am full. I ate shortly before you came to visit," Hirotaka politely declined, grinning innocently.

"Right on. Let's get a move on," Ron said.

KP

"Snowman Hank?" Hirotaka numbly asked. Fukushima looked ready to throw himself in front of a bus, and was seriously pondering it. He just needed to find one that, well, wasn't going fast enough to kill him. A broken leg would suffice to get him out of this.

"Whoa, whoa, don't diss the snowman, dude. He brings enemies together. Drakken and I bonded over him. Yep. Good times," Ron said, smirking.

"About what I would expect from Dr. Drakken," Fukushima grumbled.

"Trust me, Drakken _isn't_ a guy you want to cross. At least, not anymore. Or, you know, when Kim and I were first fighting him. He once quelled _Shego_. _Man_ that was awesome. He sort of dropped off after a while though, until he got those rad flower powers," Ron remarked. "Oh well, come on guys. Movie's not waiting forever."

"Drakken is a more formidable force than he lets on," Hirotaka remarked as the three boys entered the movie theatre. They were unaware of the dark vehicles parked near at hand.

KP

Fukushima looked helplessly at the screen, asking himself why he was cursed to this doom. "Why me?" Fukushima asked Hirotaka pleadingly in Japanese.

"You are pathetic," Hirotaka sang quietly in the same dialect.

"Oh _I_ am pathetic? In that case I will leave you to deal with the Outsider on your own and plead sick," Fukushima hissed.

"Shh!" people around them whispered. The two cringed.

"Take this like a true ninja. Bear it, brother. Tomorrow's light will shine on a better day," Hirotaka warned.

"Tomorrow's light will cast tonight in an even darker picture. When we remember this torture on waking up in the morning," Fukushima replied.

"Enough," Hirotaka sharply hissed. Ron was completely unaware of the hatred coming off of Fukushima. At least, he acted as if he were. Hirotaka was willing to bet Ron was sensing it all right. It would be impossible _not_ to.

KP

The three boys left the movie theatre, Ron with a skip in his step. "See, it wasn't so bad," Ron said to them. Fukushima froze, twitched, and then lunged at him, making Ron jump. Hirotaka sprang and held Fukushima back.

"Forgive Fukushima, Stoppable-San. You know his temperament," Hirotaka excused.

"Enough lies! This has gone on long enough! I cannot _take_ this anymore!" Fukushima yelled. Hirotaka clasped a hand over his mouth.

Looking at Ron he said, "Stoppable-San, I truly have had some fun moments; perhaps I would even be enjoying myself more if not for my friend's behavior, but this has been very…" Fukushima began mumbling, trying to get out one of the many adjectives that he was trying to spew, but Hirotaka kept a firm hand over his mouth. "Haphazard," Hirotaka lamely offered. Fukushima almost scoffed but gave up struggling, folding his arms. Hirotaka, judging it was safe to remove his hand from the younger man's mouth, did so.

"Yeah, heh, guess I didn't have much time to plan it out. It was sort of last minute, what with Kim, Yori, and Monique going clubbing and all."

"Wait, what?" Hirotaka instantly asked, stiffening. His eyes narrowed.

"Clubbing," Ron repeated. He started, though, on seeing Hirotaka's shocked look. Wait. Oh no. Please say Hirotaka had known where Yori was. Quickly Ron stammered, trying to do some damage control, "Oh wait, oh, I mean, uh, Yori, she, they, um, she told you, _didn't_ she?"

"She told me no such _thing_!" Hirotaka yelled furiously. Fukushima looked shocked as _well_. Yori _always_ told Hirotaka where she was going. "Where did they _go_?!" Hirotaka demanded.

KP

Realizing this could get ugly quickly, Ron said, trying to pacify him, "Dude, chill, it's not an adults club." Hirotaka looked ready to attack him for avoiding the question. Rufus gasped, hiding.

"Hirotaka, your sister is a big girl. She can choose for herself," Fukushima soothed, for once completely on Ron's side.

Hirotaka scowled at Fukushima. "I do not say that she is _not_ allowed to choose. This American style clubbing I do not approve of, though, or trust," Hirotaka replied. He had a point, Fukushima knew. After the death of their parents, Hirotaka had become not only the brother, but also had had to take on the role of a father. The siblings, all three of them, had become very protective over each other, almost possessively so. It was shining through _now_. "She should have at least let me know where she would go. What if something were to befall her? We would be able to do nothing in that case but sit by."

"At least you'd still have Hana," Ron lamely offered. Hirotaka gave him a look that made Ron wither, and Fukushima as well, even though the glare wasn't pointed at the Outsider. "Oh, right, _I_ have her. I mean, you have her! I mean, not that losing Yori wouldn't be really awful, but, that is, you see, Fukushima help me!"

Fukushima almost whimpered before stepping in front of Ron and smoothly covering, "Hirotaka, we will find her, do not fear. _Right_, Outsider?"

"Yeah, right! I'll bring you to the club," Ron quickly volunteered. Quickly he raced to his scooter. The two ninjas followed.

KP

"This has been a rockin' night," Kim said as the three rested at the counter again.

"What means this 'rockin'?" Yori questioned.

"Rockin' means rockin', girl. You know, cool, awesome, amazing," Monique said, grinning.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," a disdainful voice said. The three girls gasped and turned. There behind them were Bonnie, Tara, Josh, Junior, and Amelia!

"Bonnie!" Kim and Monique exclaimed together in horror.

"Hey Kim, having fun?" Josh asked before things could get ugly.

"Who, me, oh, yeah," Kim replied, smiling at him.

"Hey, Yori, right?" Josh asked, pointing at Yori.

"You are correct," Yori confirmed, bowing to him. "You are Josh Monkey?" she asked.

"Mankey," he corrected, chuckling good naturedly.

"Oh yes, of course. Mankey," Yori said, smiling. "Kon'nichiwa Bonnie, Tara, Amelia, Josh, Junior."

"Yes, yes, can we put the pleasantries aside and eat now?" Junior asked, waving off the greeting uncaringly.

"Your father know where you are, pretty boy?" Monique asked Junior.

Junior started, offended, then frowned, answering, "As a matter of fact he _does_. Father is busy in conference with other connections who are not villains but strangely enough he does not want me to see, or know." Kim cringed. So Senior _did_ have connections to trafficking rings, murderers, and whatnot. She supposed it wasn't a shocker, now that she looked back, but it was still weird for her to think of her enemies having connections other than each other and her.

KP

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Tara offered, hoping to break the tension.

"Oh, you know, we're fine here," Kim replied quickly.

"Where's Hirotaka?" Amelia wondered, looking at Yori.

Yori gasped and exclaimed, "Hirotaka! I did not tell him where I would be!"

"Whoa, freak out much? Why should he care? You can, like, so totally make your own choices." Bonnie said.

"No, no, I _always_ tell him where I will be, in case something bad happens. Then he will know where to start searching. It is an unspoken agreement between us. You see, after our parents' deaths, it was only Hana, Hirotaka, and I. We became very protective over each other. The life of a ninja is not a safe one, and Hirotaka, being the eldest, became our chief protector and our head," Yori said.

"What about, like, equal rights?" Bonnie asked.

"Your American way of life is not our traditional way of life, and we do not wish to have it forced on us," Yori stated firmly, frowning. "Besides, he is the eldest."

"I have him on speed dial, if you want to call him," Amelia offered.

"Speed dial, Amelia?" Tara teased, grinning at her friend. Amelia blinked blankly and blushed, awkwardly looking away.

"Uh oh, she won't have to. Ninja as twelve o'clock!" Josh said, pointing worriedly towards the doors where Hirotaka was entering, looking none too impressed, Fukushima and Ron following him nervously.

"I think maybe it is time that we go," Junior suggested, worriedly watching as Hirotaka spotted them and his eyes narrowed. Immediately he began walking towards them, pushing roughly through the crowds.

"Uh, yeah, let's," Bonnie said, quickly trying to usher her friends away, but they were hesitant to leave just yet.

KP

Yori stood up quickly, exclaiming, "Hirotaka!"

He reached them with Ron and Fukushima and shot sharply in Japanese, "What were you thinking, Yori?"

"I did not mean to cause you any distress, brother. I simply forgot to inform you," she replied in the dialect. After all, their fight wasn't for the others to hear. Of course, Fukushima would understand what they were saying, but he was used to the two getting into sibling spats. Like the time when Yori had viciously berated Hirotaka for skipping out of ninja school for a day to go to the nearby town. She'd been worried sick about him, almost to the point of tracking him in the jungle. Hirotaka had never looked so ashamed before in his life, withering at his sister's anger. Now it appeared it was revenge time.

"Forgot to inform me you were going _clubbing_?!" he demanded angrily.

Yori cringed. Perhaps part of her hadn't wanted to tell Hirotaka _after_ all. She knew he'd disapprove. "Hirotaka, I did not mean you any disrespect," she defended.

"What are you _wearing_?" he demanded, just noticing the blue dress his sister was wearing. His eyes widened in horror. Could she have _picked_ a more alluring gown?

"Perhaps it was a little much, but I was rushed," she said.

"A little _much_? Try too little!" Hirotaka shot.

"No, no, Hirotaka, her dress is perfect," Fukushima said in the language of the conversation, eyes fixed on Yori's body as he looked her over approvingly and with slight desire. For a moment he almost regretted their relationship had fallen through. She smiled at him in amusement. Hirotaka blinked then whirled, almost decking his friend. Fukushima gasped and ducked, barely missing a fist to the face. "I mean yes, too little, too little!" he quickly covered, backing away from Hirotaka in fear. Kim, Monique, Bonnie, and company cringed, watching the near attack and the argument breaking out between the siblings. Amelia understood some words of Japanese, so she was getting bits and pieces of it. If nothing else she _certainly_ knew why Fukushima had been attacked by Hirotaka.

"We had an agreement, Yori!" Hirotaka shot.

"I am aware of it, brother. Are _you_? You did not inform me you were travelling to town with Fukushima and Ron," she argued.

Hirotaka blinked and looked back at the other two. He turned back to her and said, trying to keep his tone down, "That is not the _point_. I did not run off to a club dressed in something like _that_! Put on a _jacket_ or something."

"It is very _much_ the point. There is no person alive who can remember everything at every moment," she scathingly chastised, grabbing her white sweater and putting it on, eyes narrowed dangerously though she struggled to keep her tone respectful. "It will not happen again."

"It should not have happened _this_ time," he argued.

"Go away, Hirotaka. I am staying," Yori stubbornly stated.

"Yori!" he yelled angrily.

"Easy, easy!" Amelia said, quickly getting between the two ninjas. "Look, we all need to calm down. We aren't getting _anywhere_ like this."

"We are not getting anywhere _anyway_!" Hirotaka shot, scornfully glaring at his sister. Furiously he turned, giving up the fight, and strode furiously away.

"Now you will just walk away? So be it! That is only typical of you!" Yori called after him, tears in her eyes. She hated fighting with her brother. He didn't grace her with a reply because he knew any words he spoke then would be incredibly uncalled for. Instead he seized Fukushima—who was currently looking over Monique and obviously highly, highly approving of her wardrobe choice—and Ron—who was gaping at Kim having just noticed what she was wearing—then dragged them both out, the two protesting to no avail.


	5. Flash Backs

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Third up today. Focuses in on Monkey Fist and Fukushima's relationship and history a bit more, giving it some substance. It's a topic I am coming to love playing with more and more.)

Flash Backs

"There, now isn't this much nicer than tearing each other apart?" Nane asked, having had to come down with Bates and almost physically pry Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist off of each other.

"No," the three said together, each folding their arms and pouting.

"Oh _where_ did I go wrong?" Nane asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'll tell you _exactly_ where you went wrong," Monkey Fist sneered.

"Giving birth to _you_," Nane said icily. Monkey Fist started, eyes became almost doe like and filled with a hint of hurt, insecurity, and worry. Ouch. He hadn't expected _that_.

"Ach, tha's a wee bit harsh, don't ye' think, Lady Nane?" Killigan asked, surprised at her statement.

"Not at all. You must be painfully strict and hard with Monty if you have any hope of penetrating that thick skull of his," Nane bit sharply, reproachfully looking at her son who withered back.

"Oh come on. Cut the guy a break," Drakken defended, frowning at the old woman. She smirked, almost as if she'd planned from the start for Killigan and Drakken to rise to her child's defense. They'd walked right into it, but it had mended the rift between the trio; at least for now.

"Now, what is the news on the Duke?" Nanny Nane questioned.

"He won't be bothering Shereshimshere for a good long while," Monkey Fist replied, recovering himself and smirking coldly.

"Aye, the laddie high tailed et out o' town," Killigan replied.

"Mmm, he may not be out of our hair just yet," Drakken remarked. "I've heard through the grapevine that a certain sale is going down in one of his buildings in about two weeks. The traffickers are likely rushing to get merchandise to him."

"People, dear. Human beings should never be classified as merchandise. It dehumanizes them," Nane corrected.

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, as I was saying Asian's are big on the market right now."

"Ah blame all the kung-fu shows comin' out," Killigan said, shrugging.

KP

"Speaking of Asian's, how is your little ward, Montgomery?" Nane asked her son.

"How should _I_ know?" Monkey Fist demanded, frowning. "Fukushima is hardly any of my concern."

"Did Setsuka not name you her son's guardian at her death?" Nane icily questioned.

"Well, yes, but mother…" he began.

"No buts, darling. I would advise you keep a wary eye on the news and on the papers. There is a serial killer loose in Middleton. His Modus Operandi happens to _be_ young Asian men," Nane warned, placing a paper in front of her son.

"Kimberly will deal wi' et," Killigan brushed off as Monkey Fist curiously picked up the paper.

"Kim Possible hardly deals with serial killers and human traffickers," Drakken said.

"I am fully confident that boy can take care of himself," Monkey Fist said, reading over the article.

"I was fully confident that _you_ could care for yourself as _well_," Nane said.

"I am perfectly fine on my _own_, mother!" Monkey Fist argued.

"Says the statue," Killigan muttered.

"Shut it, golfing boy," Monkey Fist growled, but he had a point.

"No one is untouchable, Monty. I am simply suggesting you be particularly wary of that young man's locations," Nane said.

"I can hardly be bothered babysitting my old contact's _son_," Monkey Fist nipped. "He is grown up now and quite fine by himself."

"You pretend you felt nothing towards that child?" she questioned challengingly. Monkey Fist blinked, flashing back.

Flashback

He entered the village confidently. He knew exactly where he was going. He exchanged brief words of greeting if he was called out to, or simply waved, but he had bigger things on his mind; much, _much_ bigger. The young man approached a house and saw a little boy playing in the yard and getting quite dirty in the process. For some reason the child just gravitated to big mud puddles and mounds of dirt. It wasn't that long ago that the boy was attempting to _eat_ them _too_. Of course, after that first ill-fated attempt the child had never put dirt or muddy water in his mouth _again_.

The young explorer, hardly beyond his teenage years, leaned on the quaint fence observing the child, smirking at the memory. He hadn't laughed once since his father's death, until he saw that little exploration fail. The woman he had come to see now, his contact, had been delighted to hear his laugh. The little boy had protested vehemently, angry at being laughed at. As far as the little one had been concerned, it was the end of the world.

The toddler was completely oblivious to the fact anyone was around. The boy was quick and graceful, even at such a young age. He had a great deal of potential. He could become a great ninja one day, with the proper training, of course. The child laughed as suddenly his mother snuck around the corner and doused him in water. He scrambled up and jumped into his mother's arms, dirtying her kimono and burying his face in her clothing. The woman turned around and the little boy's eyes, bright and content and sparkling, fell on him over her shoulder.

KP

On seeing the man, the boy's eyes became surprised then excited. "Mama, mama, it is him! He is back!" the child screamed in his native tongue, scrambling from his shocked mother's arms and racing across the lawn. The adventurer could hardly realize what was about to happen before the boy was over the fence and leaping into his arms as well, getting his clothes filthy. He looked appalled at the inconvenience, but he supposed he'd deserved that for not being prepared.

Setsuka looked at him in surprise. Her eyes softened gently. Lovingly she grinned at him. "You have come back alive, Lord Montgomery. You are of a different cloth," she remarked, approaching.

"It was hardly a difficult _quest_," Monty replied, ignoring the loving look in her eyes, and the crestfallen one when he turned away from a kiss she'd tried to place on his lips. She was satisfied with being able to peck him on the cheek, however. "Really now, Setsuka, can't you do any better with these little missions?" he asked. She smiled mysteriously.

"Have you brought back the Talisman?" she asked in reply.

"Yes, yes, the talisman, here," Monty said, handing it over to her indifferently, attention currently on the little one who was searching for something. "Why, whatever do you expect to find, Fukushima?" he questioned, smirking at the child, a clever look in his eyes.

The boy looked up at him wide eyed, almost as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He blushed and answered, "Um, _nothing_?"

"Are you sure?" Montgomery questioned.

KP

Unable to contain himself anymore, the boy exclaimed, "Where is my present!?" He quickly covered his mouth, surprised as his own demand.

"Fukushima," his mother chastised, frowning.

"Oh leave the boy be, Setsuka. Really now, he's hardly a child," Monty said, putting the young one down and bringing out two sais and a music box! Fukushima gasped in delight and seized the three objects.

"Really? For _me_?!" he asked. Setsuka watched concernedly.

"You won't be able to play with the sais for a while yet, but yes," Monty answered seriously. He hadn't been about to pass up such treasures, though. He personally didn't need them, but he'd believed they would be excellent for the child in the future. "The music box you can play with effective immediately, however. Go ahead, wind it up."

The boy eagerly obeyed, laying the sais on the ground. An eerie yet beautiful melody began playing softly. Montgomery still marveled at the object. He'd never seen anything _like_ it before. It was from the ancient days, you see. The earliest recorded music device had been invented in the 9th century by three Persian inventors. This box was older _still_, and as strong as if it had been new. Finds like this were considered miracles in his field of expertise. Fukushima listened in awe, eyes sparkling with delight.

KP

He was teaching the child some ninja moves, which the young one was eating up with absolute delight, when Setsuka suddenly said, "I have found the location." Monty started. He hadn't even noticed she'd been _gone_ he was so focused on the boy's training.

"Location?" he asked, confused. He'd already done the big thing he'd come here to do, which was to give the boy his presents. What was Setsuka talking… Oh! The first Jade Monkey! He gasped and sprang to her side, seizing part of the map she held. "Where?" he demanded excitedly.

Setsuka pointed out the position on the map. "It is not far from here," Setsuka said, pointing to an area in the jungle.

"Excellent. Setsuka, you are a _miracle_ worker," he praised.

"I wish you would express your gratefulness in another manner," she ruefully remarked.

He blinked, trying to figure it out, then caught on and blushed. Oh come now. _Really_, he could hardly be _bothered_ with such trivialities as romance. He frowned at her but dropped a peck on her lips nonetheless. He was in a good enough mood to bother. "I'm off. I have a Jade Monkey to collect." He quickly turned, ruffling the child's hair as he left the yard. He inwardly cringed, for he'd seen the forlorn expression on the boy's face, but he had other things to do right now. Like try to determine what to bring back for the boy next; preferably something less deadly. Oh yes, and to collect the first Jade Monkey.

"I want to go!" the boy called after Monty.

Montgomery paused, surprised, and turned back. "You are hardly old enough to accompany me, child," he replied.

"But I _always_ explore that jungle with mama!" Fukushima protested. Monty hesitated and looked curiously at Setsuka.

"It is not a long trip, or dangerous," she said, but there was protectiveness in her eyes.

"Oh very well. Come along then," Monty agreed, relenting. Fukushima cheered in delight and ran after the explorer. "You are not entering the temple with me, however. You will stay just inside and wait for my return." The boy nodded eagerly.

"Lord Montgomery, come back with my son alive and well, or do not come back at all," Setsuka warned, eyes more serious than ever before. Monty blinked blankly at her. Hmm, he would have to be _particularly_ careful with the little one.

End Flashback

Looking back, that was the first time he'd ever let anyone else accompany him on a quest. Coming back to the present, Monkey Fist harrumphed and replied to his mother, "I have no more to say on the matter." He _still_ had trouble believing that he had been so naïve as to see that boy as of greater importance to him than even the promised power of the Jade _Monkey_ he'd been after at the time. How foolish he'd been.

"Such a child I birthed," Nane exasperatedly and overdramatically said. "I warned the poor girl about naming you her son's guardian. She feared Fukushima was only a means to an end for you. It appears she may have been right."

Monkey Fist tensed. "What do _you _know?" he sulkily asked. "Just drop it."

Flashback

Nane watched in awed disbelief as her son interacted with the young child and the girl. For a moment she could have almost believed that her son was normal, that he had overcome his obsessions and lust for power. For a moment she could have almost sworn that these two were his family and he'd just been keeping them secret from her. He looked almost content, for a moment, tossing the boy into the air and catching him. But the giveaway was in his eyes. She knew her child… Sometimes she wished she didn't, but she knew her child.

The love in the young girl, Setsuka's, eyes, burned with the light of a thousand suns. The love in his own burned with the light of, well, no suns at all. He didn't love this woman, and even if he _did_, the glint of adventure she observed in her boy's irises told her that even _then_ it wouldn't be enough to keep him there with her and the child. Montgomery wanted adventure, and more than adventure, he wanted power. Power was the driving force.

She tried to read his expression regarding the child, though, and she knew there was something deeper there. Again, not enough to keep him settled down, but it was something in his eyes that told her that Monty… did she dare say _cared_, for this boy. She'd almost forgotten her child _could_ care. She went over to Setsuka, who looked forlorn. She might as well try and cheer up the poor thing. "There, there, dearie. The boy is fickle."

"Yes, I know," Setsuka sadly replied, smiling despondently at Lady Fiske. She looked back at Montgomery, now sparring with Fukushima. "Does he care for my son at all, or is it show? Is Fukushima only a means to an end to him?"

"I wish I could answer you, my girl, but it seems I hardly know him anymore," Nane replied. "Why do you ask, dearie?"

She looked down and blushed. After a moment she answered, "I have decided to name him my child's guardian."

Nane's eyes widened in shock. "His _guardian_?!" she repeated in disbelief.

Setsuka nodded, smiling. "Fukushima very much likes and admires him, and I fear what will become of my child if ever I die. I have no family. He is all that is left. I want Fukushima to be protected and cared for, but also to be happy."

"Setsuka, my dear girl, I suggest you think this through a bit more. What with all the gallivanting about Montgomery does… One day he simply won't _return_," Nane warned.

"His destiny says otherwise. He will _be_ the Mystical Monkey Master… If he does not let his obsessions and lust for power rule him, of course. But he will prevail," she said.

"If you say so, dearie," Nane replied, unconvinced. And Nane had been right, in the long run.

End Flashback

To this day Nanny Nane regretted having given up so easily. But she fully believed that her son would have made good on his promise to Setsuka, had he only known where she'd kept the boy. As it was, not until Fukushima was a teenager had Montgomery, by then Monkey Fist, found him again, and quite accidentally. Enter 'Exchange,' she believed. She often wondered if his vow to Setsuka was one of the reasons her son had taken Fukushima under his wing. Had Monkey Fist been impressed with what the boy had accomplished, proud of how far he'd come? She very _much_ wondered on her child's thoughts.

"Look, that boy is my enemy now, no more no less," Monkey Fist stated to his mother. She started. She must have been thinking out loud.

"Do you really believe that?" Nane questioned.

"Yes," he stated, but he knew as well as she did, and Bates, Drakken, and Killigan too, that there was more to it than he let on.

Flashback

He sprang down into Yamanouchi's yard, his monkey ninjas in tow. He gestured for them to move and grinned evilly. He followed them on their entrance. The Lotus Blade was as good as _his_. He approached the door, but all at once a figure sprang down in front of him, swiftly knocking back his ninjas with a bo staff then immediately sending him flying back with a powerful kick. Monkey Fist cried out in pain. He gasped, looking up. A ninja guard! Perfect. He'd hoped to avoid the messy business of murder. He nimbly leapt to his feet as the ninja removed his hood.

Monkey Fist's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. What on… what was he seeing? No… no, it _couldn't_ be. Was this ninja… Fukushima… All at once he was seeing Setsuka's child as a young lad. Monkey Fist was suddenly frozen in shock, unable to even process what to do. "You will not have the Lotus Blade," the boy said.

Fukushima observed this intruder closely, puzzlement in his eyes despite his firm and unyielding words. Why did he feel as if he'd once known this intruder? What memory was pulling at the back of his mind? Why did he suddenly feel like throwing himself into the man's, this _strangers_, arms? There were so many why's and he didn't know the reason for them. It unnerved him.

Shaking out of his shock, Monkey Fist replied, "Oh no? _Watch_ me." Instantly he attacked, but the young ninja kept easily up with his every lunge and strike. Monkey Fist could hardly believe it. He had known from the start that this young man would grow to become a greatly skilled ninja, but he'd had no _idea_. He was awed as the boy drew the sais he'd been gifted once so long ago, and spun and slashed so that it took Monkey Fist's all to keep out of the way and to stay alive.

He scowled. Enough of this. He spotted a weak spot in the boy's tactic. Instantly he exploited it. In seconds the teenager was at his mercy, gaping at him in shock and disbelief. Why did this stranger's fighting style seem so familiar? Why was everything telling him he knew this man? "I will die before I let you have the blade," Fukushima growled.

"Will you now? A pity. You are incredibly talented. For such skill to be wasted, how tragic," Monkey Fist replied. "But, I'm willing to make a deal with you…"

"A deal?" Fukushima asked. This man couldn't be _serious_.

"Quite. I'm looking for an apprentice, you see. To help me with a little… task," Monkey Fist replied.

"You will never have my allegiance," Fukushima replied, but somehow he felt as though… as though the man already _had_ it.

Monkey Fist saw the ponderous and tempted look in the boy's eyes. Fukushima was ambitious and he liked the idea of power. In fact, the ninja reminded him much of _himself_. Of course he always _had_. "Oh no? I can promise you power unlike anything you've felt. Think of it, to be respected and feared. To be rid of all your foes…" Monkey Fist hinted, and Fukushima's eyes instantly hardened, his jaw clenching. The boy had thought of someone he despised. "Come, boy, let me take you under my wing," Monkey Fist cooed gently, in a tone that had once been used to sooth this child so long ago when he wept, or when he had fallen and scraped his knee, or when he had twisted his ankle, or when the boy, on occasion, had simply been frightened. Yes, come, child. Let me keep the vow I made to your mother. No, wait, that wasn't right. Let me use you for my own gain. That was better… But somehow it didn't sound correct.

There was a flash of vulnerability in the boy's eyes, and by the fear reflected there, Monkey Fist knew that Fukushima understood he had already lost. For a moment, just a moment, he could see the mother reflected in the son, determined, loyal, resolved… The Monkey Lord's haughty air fell for a split second, becoming something else; he was loathe to say that that something was sadness. More along the lines of regret, perhaps. But Fukushima had rose, looked him over a long moment, and then had taken his hand, shaking it.

End Flashback


	6. Abducted!

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: I tried to make Fukushima a jerk in this chapter. Probably because I'm sort of trying to make it easier for me to write what he suffers in later chapters. Not working as well as I'd have hoped, but I did succeed in making him a jerk for this chapter, at least. Maybe it'll soften future chapters for readers. There won't be any explicitly graphic scenes, and I'll probably be toning them down as much as possible, but you get the picture. Anyway, there may or may not be another up today at lunch.)

Abducted!

Hirotaka climbed onto his bike angrily, as they left the club, and grabbed his helmet. "Hirotaka, calm yourself," Fukushima pled.

"Seriously dude, relax," Ron agreed. At least he was finding common ground with his _rival_.

"Relax?!" Hirotaka sharply shot back at them.

"Or don't," Ron quickly defended, backing off along with Fukushima. "Hey, I know how we can cool down! Let's go to the park and just hang out," Ron said, trying once more to pacify Hirotaka. Hirotaka raised an eyebrow looking ponderous a moment. Gardens had always given him a place to meditate and calm down before. Perhaps it was a good idea. He knew he was too agitated to drive safely.

However, Fukushima wasn't so keen. "Park? The last thing I want to do…" Fukushima began. Knowing instantly he was about to insult Ron, Hirotaka scowled almost murderously at his friend. Fukushima withered under the glare. The last time he'd seen something akin to that look was, and he shuddered at the memory, during the recent Moodulator crisis. "Is go home," Fukushima tightly finished through gritted teeth, every word forced.

"Uh, great, sure, let's go then," Ron said awkwardly. Oh this was becoming a disaster. He'd guessed some time ago that Hirotaka and Fukushima weren't exactly having the best time, but the incident at the club just now had pretty much driven the last nail in the coffin. Ugh, cemetery analogies, just what he needed now.

Ron knew he needed to fix this mess. He'd tried everything that had sprung to mind so far, but he wasn't used to having any guy friends to hang out with. He didn't really know what to _do_. He'd have to think outside the box, and the park was where he could think. Whenever he hung out with Felix they just played video games or went monster truck rallies, stuff like that. Except Hirotaka and Fukushima weren't the types to like either event. He wasn't sure, really, what it _was_ that ninjas liked to do for fun. He knew these ones raced motorcycles once in a while, but on these streets it would be almost suicide, and incredibly dangerous. Not to mention illegal.

Fukushima and Ron walked to their vehicles. Hirotaka, about to put on his helmet, paused on seeing a dark colored van and a dark Sedan, the men outside of them watching the trio of boys intently. The ninja frowned, Shinigami's prophecy making itself known once more. He didn't trust those vehicles, and he didn't trust the ones driving them. Some minutes later, when he looked back as they neared the park, he spotted a glimpse of the car and van following. He pursed his lips. This was bad indeed. They were being tailed, and he didn't know why. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. Amelia had a weakness for crime dramas, which he had watched some of when she had invited him over one night. Not to spend the night, mind you, just for something to do. He wasn't a fan of TV, but he'd sat through them. He'd had little choice. She'd planned a marathon. Whenever scenarios like _this_ played out on the episodes, it never ended well for the victims.

Of course, Hirotaka knew TV was TV and reality was reality, but he couldn't help but feel paranoid as a million possibilities ran through his head. Kidnapping, murder, sexual assault regardless of gender or age, crazed serial killers, cults, human trafficking, etc. The list could go on; and in reality, usually things did _not_ end on as positive of a note as they did in the dramas. He shoved the ideas to the back of his mind, but he didn't drop his guard. Something wasn't right here. The deity that had come to the three in the graveyard and warned about something that was going to happen to them, the odd happenings… It just wasn't adding up. Hirotaka didn't trust when things didn't add up.

KP

The trio of young men walked through the park woods. "You sure this is what you guys want to do?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable-San, may I be truthful?" Hirotaka asked, feeling a little calmer as they walked, and guilty. He'd have to make up with Yori later.

Ron looked a moment worried. Had he blown this friendship? Not that there had been much of one between them at first, but still. He _knew_ he didn't have _Fukushima's_ affection, but he wanted to stay on Hirotaka's good side _badly_. After all, the ninja was Hana's blood brother, and Ron wasn't. Hirotaka was the head of his family and therefore made the final decision. _Especially_ regarding Hana. As Yori was more independent than her sister and Hirotaka didn't have control over her choices, that was a little more open, and it wasn't Ron's main concern. His main concern was losing his little sis. Adopted or not, Hana was still his sibling, and he loved her as such. Hirotaka had willingly placed the life of his infant sister in Ron's hands, and Yori's life as well. He couldn't let the ninja down. But what if this meant he'd already done just _that_?

"Um, sure," Ron replied.

"In honesty, my friend, there is little in Middleton that, well, _interests_ us," Hirotaka stated.

"Yeah, I guess it kinda pales in comparison to Japan," Ron sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. At least Hirotaka had addressed him as friend. That was a good sign, right? "Look, I'm trying guys, but there's really not much to _do_ here. Unless, you know, you want to go clubbing with the girls, Junior, and Josh."

Fukushima actually scoffed. "And _you_? Unlikely," he replied.

Ron started and frowned, catching the challenging tone. He probably shouldn't have taken the bait up, but he always _had_ been one to learn the hard way. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"This 'guys night out' as you call it, has been nothing but disaster after disaster! There has been no pleasure in anything at all for either Hirotaka _or_ me during this outing, _despite_ what he claims!" Fukushima snapped.

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka sharply said. "You cannot speak for us both."

"There have been moments you have been interested, perhaps, but you have been suffering the Outsider's torture as much as I!" Fukushima shot.

"Torture? Hey, I said I'm trying," Ron defended.

"You could have brought us around the entire Earth and it would still have been a disaster!" Fukushima shot.

"In what _way_?!" Ron demanded.

"_You_!" Fukushima yelled, making Ron start.

Hurt came to Ron's eyes a moment and then anger. "Back off, traitor," Ron warned.

"Yes, I am a traitor! And I have been pondering betraying _you_ this whole _night_!" Fukushima shot.

"It's not my problem you have some deep rooted issues, dude!" Ron shot.

"_Issues_?! You know _nothing_ of my life, _nothing_!" Fukushima yelled. "You have no right to bring them up!"

"I don't think I'd _want_ to know about your life!" Ron retorted, this time aiming to hurt with his words as he stood literally nose to nose with his old rival.

"_I_ do not even want to look back on my life! Enough from you! You have made this outing into a nightmare of unmatched proportions," Fukushima growled.

KP

Ron looked angrily at Fukushima then turned to Hirotaka, a hint of hurt in his eyes. "You think that too, _don't_ you?" Hirotaka was still trying to get over his mortification, Yori having been completely forgotten for his shock on hearing the blatant declarations of his friend. On hearing the question, though, he quickly shook out of it and guiltily looked down.

"I would have not used those words exactly…" Hirotaka carefully began.

"You _do_," Ron said in realization, cutting him off. "But-but I didn't even _do_ anything. At least I _tried_ to make this fun," he defended.

"It is not that we do not enjoy your _company_, Stoppable-San, but…" Hirotaka began.

"We don't," Fukushima finished, still seething about Ron's hinting at his past. Hirotaka cringed and scowled at his friend. Why did he have to be so point-blank?

Ron looked from one to the other. "Oh. Oh I see. So _that's_ how you want to play it. Fine! Then go!" he shot, sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Stoppable-San, please, Fukushima exaggerates," Hirotaka said, because in all honesty he _did_ like Ron, he truly did. Just… not too much of him. Only up to a degree.

"I _underplay_!" Fukushima shot. "We will be all too _happy_ to take our leave from you, Outsider. Farewell." He grabbed Hirotaka's jacket and pulled his friend away.

"Good riddance!" Ron shouted after him. "I didn't want a mini Monkey Fist around _anyway_!"

Fukushima started and almost attacked his rival, but Hirotaka prevented it, pulling Fukushima away from a potential battle and leaving a dejected looking Ron behind. "Aww," Rufus comfortingly said, patting Ron's arm worriedly.

"It's okay, Little Buddy. I mean, who _needs_ them?" Ron asked, but he hadn't felt so rejected since Kim had had amnesia and scoffed when he'd claimed to be her boyfriend.

KP

"They're here," the trafficker communicated to the unsub.

"Right. And we'll be waiting. A lonely and isolated park. A perfect place for an abduction," he answered his high school acquaintance.

"Be ready for them," the trafficker said, beckoning for his men to draw their guns.

KP

"That was _completely_ out of line!" Hirotaka shouted at Fukushima, storming through the brush. Fukushima was looking at him in surprise, following behind. He hadn't expected such an angered reaction.

"You cannot deny that he…" Fukushima began to defend.

"No! Enough from you! Do _not_ further shame yourself. _Or_ me. I have done that enough as it is!" Hirotaka ordered. Fukushima may have been correct in virtually everything he'd said, but the _last_ thing the older ninja wanted to do was alienate his sister's adoptive brother. It was Ron under whose control Hana was now, and Stoppable-San could just as easily forbid him from seeing his sibling again as he could share her with open arms.

"The Outsider will get over it," Fukushima insisted.

"Ron! His name is _Ron_!" Hirotaka shouted.

"_Ron_ will get over it, then!" Fukushima yelled.

"You are a _disgrace_! Perhaps Stoppable-San was correct in calling you a miniature Monkey Fist," Hirotaka bitterly shot. "You were nothing but his stooge."

"Get over yourself!" Fukushima yelled.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hirotaka icily growled.

"You know very well," Fukushima snarled.

"You are trying to pick a fight. With _me_," Hirotaka incredulously said. He chuckled coldly, unimpressed. "It is not even worth my time. To fight _you_ would prove _nothing_," Hirotaka said as they reached the road. "Do not _make_ me put you in your place, Fukushima."

"Put me in my _place_?! How _dare_ you!" Fukushima shot.

"Wait," Hirotaka warned.

"Do not tell me to…" Fukushima began.

"Brother, we are being watched," Hirotaka sharply said, pointing at a suspicious looking van. One of the very vehicles Hirotaka had observed following them!

KP

Fukushima blinked then incredulously asked, "How would _you_ know their intent?"

"The prophecy Shinigami dictated," Hirotaka replied. "Keep moving, but stay away from it."

Fukushima made himself calm down the smirked, teasing, "Have you been watching crime dramas with your admirers again?" He stayed guarded, however, because Hirotaka was _not_ by any stretch of the imagination paranoid. Unless, that is, he had real _reason_ to be.

"No," Hirotaka innocently replied, cringing. "Just Amelia," he awkwardly added.

"I thought you disliked TV," Fukushima remarked.

"I do," he replied. "She does not."

"Of course," Fukushima dryly said, playfully smiling. "My friend, we are two of Yamanouchi's top ninjas. I believe we can handle kidnappers, murderers, serial killers, traffickers, and other with ease."

"We are ninjas, yes, but no one is as untouchable as 'TV' portrays," Hirotaka warned. "We had best be wary." Fukushima rolled his eyes affectionately as the two got onto their motor bikes. Quickly they started off, but it didn't go unnoticed by the duo that the van followed.

Fukushima frowned. Hmm, maybe Hirotaka was onto something. They both sped up, but so did the almost windowless van. "You are right. We are being followed!" he called to Hirotaka.

"We should…!" Hirotaka began. Just then there was a roar and a screeching of brakes. The two looked up with gasps. A black sedan tore out of a side path right in front of them! "Look out!" Hirotaka cried. Both boys hit the brakes, but too late. They crashed right into the vehicle and went flying with cries of pain! Hitting the ground with sickening thuds Hirotaka was instantly knocked unconscious. Fukushima groaned, trying to rise, but all at once something hard struck him. Helplessly he slumped to the ground.


	7. Missing in Action

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: I'm aiming to get a lot of posting done today, so there will definitely be more than one chapter put up. Not only for this series but also for my Skyrim oneshots and hopefully a little bit of my Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy story, or maybe its posted under Grim and Evil. Anyway, I've been working on this story a lot. It started out only a little more than 20,000 words. Now it's over 40,000 so far.)

Missing in Action

"Okay, maybe I was a little annoying, but come on! They didn't have to harsh on me like that," Ron said.

"Huh?" Rufus asked.

"Okay, so Fukushima harshed, but Hirotaka let him!" Ron said.

"Nuh uh," Rufus said.

"All right, Hiro tried to stop it, but he didn't _deny_ it," Ron said. Just then the two heard the screeching of brakes and gasped. "Uh oh, sounds like trouble. Come on Rufus!" Ron said.

"Charge!" Rufus exclaimed, pointing.

Quickly Ron and Rufus ran towards the noises. They burst through a bush and gasped, paling. "Hirotaka, Fukushima!" Ron cried out. The two ninjas were lying on the ground unconscious! From a van a group of men leapt out. From the Sedan emerged a solitary male. The group met up and exchanged some words Ron couldn't hear. The solitary figure forked over a large sum of money in cash then he and the head of the group nodded to each other. The multiple party seized Hirotaka, bringing him into their van. The lone man grabbed Fukushima, dragging him into the other!

"Oh no!" Rufus exclaimed.

"We have to _do_ something. They're being ninjanapped!" Ron said in alarm.

"No, no, no!" Rufus begged, wanting to keep his master from doing something he'd regret.

Ron hesitated to obey then said, "You're right, Rufus. It's too risky, especially for them. Come on, we have to follow those vehicles!" To his dismay, though, the cars took off in two different directions! "Oh man!" Ron complained. "Quick, which one?"

"Hirotaka," Rufus replied.

"Right, he actually has people who'll care if he's gone," Ron agreed.

"Hey!" Rufus growled, frowning.

"So I'm playing favorites, so what?" Ron defended, pouting. He knew full well he was loathe to rescue Fukushima at all after their head on, but still. Anyway, rescuing Hirotaka first _did_ have merit. The older ninja was also the more _skilled_ one. He might even been more talented than _Yori_. Ron just hoped he was making the right choice. Quickly he ran down to his scooter and revved it up, going after the eldest ninja. He wasn't holding up much hope he'd chosen correctly with his luck, though. Part of him was telling him to go after Fukushima, but the other part told him Hirotaka. Seeing as Hirotaka was his _own_ personal bias, he probably should really be following the part of him that was emanating Monkey Power and telling him to go for Fukushima. Quickly, though, he pushed that idea to the side.

KP

Yori sighed despondently as she tried to call her brother's cell again. She'd already called the dorm ten times with no reply. She'd hoped she'd have better luck with his cell. But yet again this was the tenth time she was calling, and this was the tenth time she was _still_ receiving no reply. "He is not going to answer," she dejectedly said.

"I'm sorry, Yori," Amelia sympathetically said as the group all sat at their table, having joined up. They were just about to leave and Yori had wanted to let her brother know she was going back to Monique's now, whom she'd been staying with rather than living in a dorm.

"Don't worry, Yori. He'll forgive you. Brother's always _do_," Kim reassured.

"Try Fukushima," Monique suggested. "_He_ might answer. He was certainly looking you _over_ enough." Her voice had taken on an unimpressed tone.

Yori nodded and obeyed, smirking at Monique's jealousy. "Yori wasn't the _only_ one he was looking over," Kim said, nudging her friend with a teasing smirk.

"Don't go there girl," Monique warned dangerously.

Yori frowned when Fukushima's cell went to voice mail. "He is not picking up," she said, now worried.

"What? No, that can't be right," Kim said. She dialed Ron. He _always_ answered, no matter _where_ he was. She became concerned when he didn't pick up. "Nothing. Not even _Ron's_ answering," she said.

"What if something happened to them?" Tara worriedly questioned.

"Don't even joke," Josh said, though he was obviously beginning to worry as well.

"Who _cares_? I am certain they will be back," Junior nonchalantly declared, admiring himself in a mirror along with Bonnie.

"Totally agree with Junior. And if they're not, just file a missing person's report or something," Bonnie backed, fixing her makeup. Of course, she personally thought to do so would be an overreaction, but whatever. She'd probably do the same if Junior, Amelia, or Tara were missing.

"Girl, that report on the serial killer," Monique worriedly said to Kim.

"No, that wouldn't happen to _them_. It's two ninjas and the Mystical Monkey Master against one _guy_," Kim said.

"What if the unsub has a following?" Amelia questioned, smirking teasingly. The smile fell, however, and she added, "In all seriousness, though, if they aren't back by tomorrow, you might want to call it in."

"Call it in? I save people for a _living_," Kim replied incredulously. "I'll just put _Wade_ on the sitch."

"If _you_ don't, Kim, then I_ will_," Amelia stated. "Look hon, anything may be possible for a Possible, but you're only mortal. Remember that. You can't save everyone all the time."

Kim cringed. She hated it whenever she was confronted with that fact. She inwardly felt a wave of despair remembering the _first_ time she'd been forced to face that reality; with Monkey Fist and the Yono. "All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to contact the police," she relented. When the boys weren't back by the next day, she did just _that_.

KP

Drakken, always the early riser, was heading downstairs to get himself a cup of cocoa moo. He and Killigan had stayed in the castle for the night, and would probably be there a bit longer too. Sort of a vacation in a way, he supposed. Passing by the library he paused, startled. Monkey Fist was already up and pouring over a newspaper.

"Again with the _paper_? What are you _looking_ for?" Drakken asked, leaning on the door frame and looking curious. He'd been reading every one he could get his hands on.

"None of your business," Monkey Fist replied.

"Monkey Fist Junior will be fine, laddie," Killigan's voice suddenly teasingly said from behind Drakken. Drakken started and turned only to see the golfer up and awake. He handed Drakken a cup of cocoa moo, to the man's shock, and went into the library with a cup of tea. Drakken blinked. Had he really slept so _late_? No, it was only six in the _morning_. _Killigan_ was up? You know what, he wasn't going to question it.

Monkey Fist frowned at the golfer, who handed him the tea. Taking it, Monkey Fist testily questioned, "Don't you people have things to do?" He turned back to the news, sipping the tea, then suddenly spit it out, eyes widening. "What?" he asked, tightening his grip on the paper and looking closely at it.

Killigan, surprised at the reaction, peered at the article and gasped. "_Tha'_ canno' be _right_!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? Nrrgh, what's happening?" Drakken asked, instantly guarded. He crossed over to Killigan and Monkey Fist and looked as well. His eyes widened. "Kidnapping in Middleton, home of famous heroine Kim Possible, two Japanese exchange students and a Caucasian male reported missing… Two _days_ ago?!" he read. "It took them two days to _print_ the story?" he added, completely missing the point. The other two glared at him icily. He caught on. "Oh. Oh! Uh oh."

"Ye' do no' think…" Killigan began, turning to the noble. Monkey Fist could only stare numbly at the paper. "Ye' do," Killigan gravely realized.

"Out of curiosity, is there anything interesting going around the grapevine regarding the Duke's sale?" Monkey Fist asked Drakken.

"No. We'll have to do this the hard way. Old school," Drakken stated, catching instantly on to his friend's wishes. They were going ninja hunting.

KP

Hirotaka moaned as he started to come to. Ugh, why was he in so much _pain_? At least he'd been wearing a helmet. Wait, what had happened? Where was Fukushima?! He fought back a wave of alarm and fear. Fukushima was probably fine. Please let him be fine… Hirotaka deduced soon enough that he wasn't in a hospital. It was too musty, and damp… and dark. He caught his breath on remembering the vehicles. He felt something in his mouth just then. He gagged and began to try and spit it out. No dice. He tried to get rid of it but stiffened. He couldn't move his arms. Or his _legs_! He fought back a wave of panic. He wished he could see where he was, but there was a blindfold over his eyes.

He willed himself to calm down and not lose his head. He had to figure this out. He wasn't being held for ransom, he knew. For all the _kidnappers_ knew, his family was still in Japan. Even if they _were_ after a ransom, his parents were dead. His sisters were in Middleton, but the abductors would never find _that_ out, so there would never _be_ a reason to hold him. He shivered and realized he had no jacket on, only a sleeveless undershirt. It definitely wasn't robbers, for this was too elaborate; and why go through the trouble just for a coat? He tried to listen for any sound. Nothing, except for the steady dripping of a leak somewhere. That meant that either Fukushima was in a separate room or he was… or he was _dead_. Hirotaka felt ill at the thought.

Footsteps were heard and Hirotaka looked up, though he couldn't see. A door was opened and shut, then a chair was pulled up across from him. He didn't like this. It reminded him too much of a torture slash interrogation chamber. He almost shivered at the thought. "You're finally awake. Congratulations, you survived the first dose of our 'miracle drug,'" a voice said. Hirotaka didn't move, trying to see if he could place the voice. It didn't ring a bell, though. "You'll fetch a big price," the man remarked.

Price, Hirotaka wondered? Traffickers! _Please_ let this stranger mean slave trafficking and not the other 'S'. "You _are_ a pretty little boy," the one sitting across from him cooed, cupping the captive's face. Up until that point Hirotaka had still been holding onto the hope that his kidnapper hadn't meant sex trafficking. So much for _that_ theory. "Asian's are a big fad right now. I know what _I'd_ do with you," his abductor added, tilting Hirotaka's chin up. Hirotaka jerked back, appalled. In the process the chair moved as well. Good. He had leeway with it. It might not be much, but it was something he could use to his advantage.

The man reached out, grabbing the boy's hair in order to pull him near, or try to. Hirotaka brought a chair leg down on the man's foot. The man cursed, releasing him, and Hirotaka began struggling against the ropes, moving the chair back as best he could. He didn't _think_ so. He would _not_ be this stranger's rag doll. "The boss knows how to pick them. You're a fiery one," the trafficker remarked. No, I am a ninja you sick, disgusting… putting language aside, the point was made. Hirotaka willed himself to get his temper in check, to calm down, and to act cool. He would get out of this, like always. "Oh well, not my say what whoever buys you does with you," the man continued. Hirotaka's captor was suddenly removing the blindfold and gag. The ninja glared murderously at his enemy, letting his eyes adjust.

"Where is my friend?" Hirotaka lowly and evenly asked, almost growling in anger though his voice was scratchy from the gag.

"By _now_? It's been a long time. I would be more concerned about where _you_ are," the man replied.

"Where am I?" Hirotaka asked.

"Europe, where else?" the man replied all too willingly. Hirotaka's eyes widened. _Europe_?! "Your friend remains in America. You'll never see each other again, but don't worry. Actually, do. _You_ might be the _lucky_ one," the man continued. Hirotaka paled. No…

KP

Meanwhile…The mass murderer addressed his following with an authoritative tone. "Behold!" the man said, turning on a screen and displaying the form of an unconscious young man chained to a table in a bright room. "He will be my greatest accomplishment _yet_." Turning to his following he added, "And _you_, my friends, will be able to witness your master at _work_." They all instantly cheered. The man icily smirked then left the room, going towards the prison his captive was in

Fukushima groaned, tossing his head. Why was it so _cold_? He tried to move and gasped, eyes opening wide. He _couldn't_! He looked quickly up at his wrists and paled. They were chained above his head, and he was lying on a cold, hard, slab. He looked to his ankles. Chained as well. He almost cursed before remembering it might be in his best interests to stay calm. He listened for a sound. Nothing. Where was Hirotaka? Oh no, what if he was _dead_?! The light in the room was blinding, but he knew it wasn't a hospital. That meant the very high possibility that his friend was no longer alive. He almost panicked. No, no panicking. Take it calmly. Hirotaka could very well be fine.

Fukushima tested the bonds. He was intensely skilled in the ancient art of ninjitsu, but ninjitsu wouldn't be helping him here, he realized instantly. "Hello?!" he called out. No reply. Maybe it would be better to feign unconsciousness. Just then he heard footsteps. He gasped and tensed. He hated being in this helpless position. The door opened and a man walked in. Fukushima glared at him.

"You're awake. Good. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise," the man said.

"Where is my friend?!" Fukushima demanded.

"Being groomed for his new career," the man replied.

"What do you mean?" Fukushima asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I mean that your friend is going to be putting his looks to good use, and be bringing in quite a bit of money for his 'employees' in the process," the abductor answered. Fukushima blinked blankly. He wasn't sure he understood, but something told him he got the idea. Seeing the blank look, the kidnapper deadpanned, "When I said 'groomed' I didn't mean getting cleaned up."

"What?" Fukushima asked, scowling dangerously. If there was doubt _before_, there wasn't _now_.

"They're probably having quite a bit of fun with him in Europe, breaking him in," the man hinted. Human trafficking!

"You son of a…!" Fukushima began, struggling suddenly and violently. The man was lying. He _had_ to be!

The perpetrator covered his mouth before he could get out the last word and said, "Rest assured, boy, whatever is happening to him _now_ is _nothing_ compared to what will happen to _you_. I have some… plans for you. You wait right here. I'll be back soon."

He flicked on a TV and instantly terrified and pained screams came from it. Fukushima looked sharply at the screen and blanched, his eyes widening in horror. This man was showing footage of himself torturing _victims_! The boy gasped, now scared. Oh gods, please tell him he wasn't seeing this. Tell him this wasn't happening to him. By some sick twist of fate he'd ended up in the hands of a warped _serial_ killer! The man left the room and Fukushima felt a wave of despair washing over him.

KP

Needless to say, Hirotaka's resistance and defiance to his kidnappers was angering them. Even bound he was a force to reckon with, using the chair as a 'weapon' primarily. "This will end much sooner if you cooperate," one of the men said. Hirotaka almost scoffed. They weren't getting anywhere _near_ him with whatever drug they were holding. Not without a fight.

"Administer the drug already," the kingpin ordered the others from his position standing against a wall. The man looked incredibly wealthy, perhaps even nobility, but Hirotaka wouldn't think on it now.

"What do you think we've been _trying_ to do?" one of the others asked.

All right, then let's try it another way," the kingpin declared, drawing out a strange object. Hirotaka tensed. What was that thing? He almost panicked. Was it a bomb?! No, no, it wasn't a bomb… He hoped it wasn't, at least. Quickly the others moved behind their boss. The man tossed the thing inside and a mist began hissing out. Hirotaka looked at it in shock and alarm. Oh no, knockout gas! The door was shut, leaving the gas to fill the chamber.

KP

Fukushima gaped at the small and dark room he'd been put in. He looked back at the door behind him hopelessly. He'd been trying to find a way out for hours now; including attempting to _break_ out, but the room, or container, whatever it was, was steel. He looked back at the other side. It was a storage compartment of some kind. He didn't like it. It was too plain, too innocent looking. There were raised lips of metal, dividing the prison into five sections for some reason. The fact nothing had happened to him so far was making him incredibly nervous. He felt a wave of fear on remembering the videos of victims he'd watched struggling to escape this madman. No, he couldn't lose hope. Not yet. But by the gods, he had wanted so badly to scream and beg for the murderer to turn off the torture reel. Of course, he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of breaking down, so _that_ hadn't happened.

Fukushima shivered and drew his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. At least here he could compose his thoughts. Wrong. A voice suddenly said over a hidden speaker, breaking the silence, "I'll tell you what, boy. If you can find a way out, you get to go free." The mass murderer was hoping to make the boy scream and beg. He had greatly underestimated his captive, though.

Far from fear, there was only anger in the young man's tone when he shouted challengingly, "Like your _other_ victims?!"

"No, no, child. _This_ deal has never been _made_ before," the man replied, frowning. He'd hoped to have a reaction by now. The frown turned into a smirk, though. Oh, this one would be a _fun_ toy to play with. He wouldn't break as easily as the other toys had, therefore his play thing would suffer all the more.

"What is your idea of _free_?" Fukushima growled in reply. Suddenly sprinklers turned on, one after the other. Fukushima gasped as the floor beneath the first one of the five began hissing! "By the gods!" he exclaimed. Acid! The fourth went on before he could even think to _scream_. He cried out in fear as the fifth started up above him. When he didn't feel a burning, however, he realized this sprinkler was spewing only water. All of them were, in fact… except for the first… He gasped in relief, falling back against the wall and looking at the first section. As soon as the sprinklers stopped going, and his nerves had calmed, he began trying to find a way out again. There was _no_ way he would just sit here and hope for rescue.

KP

Ron had followed Hirotaka in horror, all the way to Europe. By what miracle he'd managed to keep up, he wasn't sure. The fact he was still getting royalties from nacos helped, though. Where were they taking his friend? Some deity was smiling favorably on him, the boy knew, otherwise he would have lost Hirotaka _long_ ago. Now to keep a low profile, and wait for the opportune moment.


	8. Perfect Canvas

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: **Warning**, contains dark subject matter, and one-sided violence. It had been toned down quite a bit, though. Second up today, and from here on there isn't going to be much that's cartoony, except a few scenes. I still feel bad about doing this to Hirotaka and Fukushima. Again, I tried to dub this chapter down, but still.)

Perfect Canvas

The door to the dark room was suddenly jerked open. Fukushima, having given up on escape and fallen asleep in it, jolted awake, instantly alarmed, and leapt up only to be grabbed by two men he'd never _seen_ before! They roughly pulled him out and forced him to his knees. He could hardly process what was happening. Suddenly the tip of something sharp was beneath his chin. He froze. Slowly the object lifted, tilting his head up until he found himself looking into the sadistic eyes of his abductor. Behind the man was a large crowd, looking intrigued.

He would have called for help, but he knew help was the last thing the nameless crowd would offer. They were a following. They _had_ to be. And he was the sacrificial lamb. Fukushima's mouth felt dry, but he couldn't risk letting the abductor see fear. As long as he could, he would avoid giving that reaction. "Have a nice nap?" the man asked.

"Yes, domo," Fukushima defiantly answered, eyes sparkling with hatred and anger.

"Good. Then you'll have the strength to endure a good long while," the man replied. "Well, comparatively. At least… to your predecessors."

"I am not afraid," Fukushima replied, and the man's eyes lit up in fury. Fukushima cried out in pain as the man pistol whipped him. The shocked ninja looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief. All at once he was kicked in the stomach. He cried out in pain, doubling over. The men holding him, swiftly dragged the gasping youth towards the white room.

KP

Fukushima struggled against the chains, but every move he made they only seemed to become all the tighter. The man approached him, snapping a pair of black gloves. For Fukushima to say he was terrified would be an understatement, but he knew how these minds fed. Sensei had taught that men like this relished in fear, and in pain. Pain he sensed he would be unable to avoid showing, but he wouldn't show fear until he absolutely couldn't take it anymore. He bit back a whimper as he watched the perpetrator with tense eyes.

"Where to begin?" the man wondered out loud.

"With letting me go," Fukushima replied.

"You are a rebellious one," the sadist declared, unimpressed. He came up to Fukushima and began lightly stroking the boy's face. Fukushima almost shuddered but was able to stop before he gave that sign of fear. He _did_ try to _bite_, however, when the murderer's fingers got close to his mouth. The man quickly pulled away and laughed. He took a deep breath, relishing every moment of this. He took the young man's shirt, shivered in anticipation, and tore it open. Fukushima nearly panicked but desperately willed himself to stay still, only glaring. "Unblemished… not even a _scratch_. So beautiful," the man murmured, eyes filling with exhilaration and emotion and… and love. Almost as if he was witnessing the most beautiful thing in existence. "A perfect canvas."

Canvas, Fukushima wondered? His eyes widened. Oh no…The ninja nearly lost control, a thousand different thoughts going through his mind as to what that could possibly mean. He was begging any immortal who was listening that the man wasn't aroused by him. Except he knew the man was very _much_ aroused. In what, way, though? It seemed to be sexual arousal, but he also sensed full well the man had no such _intentions_. The next moment, however, he was wishing his captor _had_.

KP

The man went to a table and picked up a red hot iron, and it _was_ literally red hot. Fukushima almost whimpered, eyes widening. Oh gods… He forced his fear down, swallowing dryly. Why couldn't he stop his body from shaking? He made himself take control and looked up at the roof, focusing on it alone and preparing to take whatever was coming.

It was his breathing that must have betrayed his fear. The man lurked over him and smirked in delight. The boy made himself slow his breathing, but it was too little too late. The man held the iron hardly an inch above the tender skin, just below the neck; the upper part of the chest.

"You will be famous, boy. _You_ will be my _masterpiece_," the man cooed. He bent and kissed the young ninja tenderly, making Fukushima almost gag. The boy desperately began to struggle, fury and murder in his eyes. He stopped, however, eyes widening, when he felt the heat of the iron nearer to his skin than before. Please, please, do not do this thing to me, he mentally pled. He whimpered, breathing speeding up again.

"You will regret this," Fukushima warned.

"Brave words, but untrue. Your family will never find you, I will never be caught, and you will be dead. In what way will I regret his?" the sadist replied.

"There is no family," Fukushima admitted quietly. "But you will regret this offense nonetheless."

"I doubt it," the man answered. All at once the iron was pressed down hard on the boy's flesh! Fukushima screamed in anguish, writhing desperately and choking from the pain. The man held it there firmly as the boy squirmed and screamed. The sadist ripped it off, prompting another cry as burned flesh went with it, sticking to the iron. The man pressed it down on another spot, and another, and another, until the boy was sobbing from the pain and begging for it to end. It angered the man to no end, realizing that the boy wasn't begging _him_ to stop, but rather calling for gods to show mercy. But he _did_ relish in the boys screams and prayers uttered in Japanese.

KP

It was about an hour later when the sadist finally stopped burning in the first touches of his 'masterpiece.' The ninja, skin black and red with burns and blood, was shivering and shaking, in so much pain that he wished he could die. But there was no fear. Only misery and uncertainty. The man unchained the boy, knowing his victim was in too much anguish to fight him immediately. It wouldn't matter either. His followers were waiting outside the room and quickly entered, seizing the young man and dragging him out, back to the dark room with the sprinklers.

Fukushima was locked in. Again he heard the sprinklers turning on. This time both sprinklers one and two were spewing acid, but he couldn't even bring himself to care. Part of him wished they _all_ were. At least then the pain would end at his death. He felt unbelievably grateful when the fifth sprinkler came on, spewing water. Weakly he rolled onto his back and let the cool liquid sooth the third degree burns that now covered his stomach and chest and arms and legs. He closed his eyes tightly, and only then did he allow himself to openly weep in despair. He'd wept in pain in front of the man, but not from desolation. In a way it was comforting that he could do so now. He curled into the fetal position and tried to disappear into his mind and memories. Soon enough he drifted off. Drifted off and dreamt, as the sprinkler continued to drench him.

Flashback Dream

The little boy followed the young explorer into the jungle, holding his hand. Only sometimes, though. Other times the adventurer had to pull out a sword and chop their way through a particularly thick growth. The little boy gasped on hearing a roar, not too far away. "Did you hear that?!" he exclaimed excitedly, tugging at his mother's friend's pant leg. "It's a tiger!"

The man paused, listening to the roar which now sounded closer. He frowned. It was most certainly a tiger, and it was stocking them. More specifically, it was stalking the child. They _did_ love to pick off the small ones. It made for an easier meal. "I hear it. Fukushima, in front of me," he directed, taking the little boy's arm and ushering the boy ahead. The little one would be less likely to drift off now, and less likely to be killed.

"But…" the young child began.

"But what?" the explorer challenged icily, eyes daring the boy to continue. Fukushima fell quiet and looked down. There was no arguing the adventurer.

"There is the temple!" the little one exclaimed, scrambling through some underbrush. The explorer looked ahead and grinned in excitement.

"Excellent. The first Jade Monkey will soon be mine," the adventurer said, tone slightly darker, and more determined than ever.

KP

"Look at this!" the boy said, snapping the young man back to himself. He looked around. Blast it! Where had that child gone? He turned in the direction of the voice and hurried that way. In two seconds the boy had wandered out of _sight_? Why that shouldn't even be _possible_!

"Fukushima, what did I tell you about…" he began. He gasped and paled, though, on seeing the creature the boy was looking at. Above the young one lurked a large and poisonous _snake_! "Get away from there!" he practically screamed at the boy, almost having a heart attack. Honestly, this child would be the _death_ of him.

"What type is it?" the boy insistently asked, stubbornly refusing to move unless he had an answer.

"Fukushima!" the explorer exclaimed, seeing the snake about to strike. He leapt forward, dragging the boy back just barely in the nick of time. Fukushima blinked at it. "That's it, you're not letting go of my hand!" he shot, taking the small palm tightly.

"Ow!" Fukushima protested.

"I am hardly squeezing that tightly!" the adventurer snapped back, pulling the boy along and back to the temple.

KP

The two stood outside the large structure. "What does the Jade Monkey do?" Fukushima questioned curiously.

"It's quite a story, actually," the man answered. "Long ago there was a tribe of ninjas who practiced the ancient and now vastly forgotten art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung Fu. Not the Monkey Kung Fu _you_ know, but a different sort of thing all together. Legend has it these ninja warriors held possession of four jade monkey idols. When they were placed together in precise alignment, they were said to grant the warriors powers unlike anything you could _imagine_. Not wanting anyone else to ever have the power, the ninjas separated the idols, scattering them in four different locations, never to be found again… Until now. Superstitious nonsense, you understand." By that time, though, the explorer was just beginning to suspect that the superstitious nonsense wasn't nonsense at _all_.

"Wow," Fukushima said in wonder, looking up at the temple with wide and awed eyes.

"Understatement of the century," the adventurer said, leading the child inside. He placed him out of sight of any creatures or treasure hunters who might pass by in the jungle, and said, "Stay here. Do not under _any_ circumstances leave this temple until I return."

"But what if you _die_ in there?" the boy asked in worry.

The adventurer blinked at the child and twitched at the thought. Recovering, he answered, "All right, if I'm not back in four hours, return to the village."

"I have my sais! I can come!" the boy exclaimed, producing the weapons. The explorer blinked. When had the child found the time to snatch _those_ back from his mother? The little thief. He couldn't help but feel almost proud.

"I've taught you well," he remarked. "But you will not be coming along. You stay here and wait. Don't leave," the adventurer firmly repeated. The boy sulked, folding his arms and pouting, but obeyed.

KP

The child had fallen asleep. He was awakened by a sound, eyes quickly opening. Oh no, how long had it been? He sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up, blinking around confusedly. Where was he? Where was papa? Wait, he meant Lord Fiske, not papa. The boy stood up, still half asleep. "Lord Fiske?!" he called out softly. No reply. All at once, though, he heard a growl. He gasped and turned quickly. Entering the temple was the largest tiger he'd ever _seen_!

The boy's eyes bugged out. Quickly the child drew his weapons. He'd never thought he'd actually _use_ them! The tiger, tail swishing, suddenly roared loudly and charged at the boy. It pulled back when the terrified little one awkwardly slashed its muzzle with one of the sais. The tiger was hardly fazed, though. It had its selected victim, and it would make a meal of this child.

The beast roared and ran at Fukushima. The boy screamed, closing his eyes tightly and hoping it wouldn't hurt too badly. All at once there was a battle cry and the tiger was knocked over from the side! Fukushima's eyes flew open and he looked towards his savior. "Lord Fiske!" he exclaimed in relief. Monty swiftly moved in front of the child, sword brandished. He crouched and held the weapon, readied in a kendo stance. The tiger roared in distaste and lunged. Fukushima closed his eyes as Montgomery struck. The roar ceased immediately. Fukushima felt his hand being seized and felt the man dragging him out. Until he was certain he was outside the temple, Fukushima didn't open his eyes.

"The poor thing was probably starving. Such a waste," Lord Fiske stated, wiping the blade off and tucking it away.

"Did it have to die?" Fukushima asked sadly, looking back at the temple.

"I hardly had time to think up a way to drive it off, child," Monty answered. "Come. Let's get you home where you'll be safe…" Fukushima smiled gratefully up at his protector and leapt into his arms, holding him tightly.

End Dream Flashback

Fukshima's eyes opened. He realized he'd been crying in his sleep at the memory. He shook his head and looked around the black chamber. Where was his protector _this_ time? Now, when he needed him most, the man wasn't there. Hardly ever, since that day, had he longed so badly for his mother's stranger to come. Once more he was trapped against a wall by a tiger, except this on was _far_ more dangerous than the _first_ had been.


	9. Challenge Accepted

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Third up today. Monkey Fist is unimpressed… Understatement of the century.)

Challenge Accepted

"Where would we go about searching for missing ninjas and Mystical Monkey Masters?" Drakken mused aloud to Killigan and Monkey Fist.

"Here's a _better_ question. Why are we botherin'?" Killigan asked. Saving their enemies seemed much too out of character for them.

"Because through the Criminal Underworld's grapevine we know that Duke Gideon is right smack dab in the center of it," Monkey Fist replied. "I _despise_ that pompous lout. It's about _time_ he was taken down a peg."

"Except only one o' the ninjas es supposedly here en Europe," Killigan said, remembering that news.

"True, but whichever one it is will help us find the other, and possibly the buffoon too," Drakken said, catching on to Monkey Fist's thought process. "I've been doing some scanning and have narrowed his location down to France."

"A whole _country_? Are ye' _daft_ laddie?" Killigan demanded. "We'll never _find_ em wi' those coordinates."

"It's the best I can do, okay?!" Drakken shot. "Once you're in the sex trade, there's almost _zero_ chance you'll be found again."

Monkey Fist twitched then shot, "We don't know if he's recruited or not, okay?!"

KP

The other two blinked blankly at him. What had _his_ tail in a twist? Oh wait, the use of the term sex trade was only making him more and more agitated. "Easy there, lad. We do no' know ef Fukushima's the one bein' held. He could have already been sold off."

"Killigan!" Drakken shot, quickly covering the golfer's mouth on noting Monkey Fist's shocked expression. Killigan instantly realized his mistake and bit his tongue.

"That's it! We're tracking down that miserable creature and making him talk until he cannot form a coherent word!" Monkey Fist snapped. "Bates! Bates! Get Duke Gideon on the phone immediately!"

"My Lord?" Bates asked in shock, having just entered.

"Now!" Monkey Fist almost screeched. Instantly Bates dropped the tray he'd been carrying and bolted.

KP

"Master Fiske, Duke Gideon," Bates said, coming into the library.

Monkey Fist snatched the phone, ushered Bates out, then put it on speaker so his friends could hear. He motioned to the others that they weren't to speak. Drakken began tracing the call. "Montgomery, old chap. What prompts your call?" the Duke questioned.

"Don't 'Montgomery' me you tiny, perverted, little creature!" Monkey Fist shot viciously.

The Duke, startled, replied, "_Excuse_ me?"

"Don't play stupid. _I_ know about your little ring. It stretches right into America. I hear you picked up a couple of new recruits," Monkey Fist growled.

There was silence. Finally the man chuckled coldly and replied, "What of it?"

"Tell me, Gideon, how much are they selling for?" Monkey Fist asked, inwardly grimacing.

"Interested in a purchase?" Gideon asked.

Monkey Fist nearly crushed the phone in his hand, screaming, "Answer me!"

"One has already been sold, the younger," the Duke answered. Monkey Fist's mouth dropped in outrage.

"What?" he asked icily. Drakken and Killigan listened in shocked disbelief.

"Fetched a pretty price. Hundreds of thousands, upfront cash," the Duke said. "Sex is the last thing on his buyer's mind, though. He's more of an… artist, so to speak."

"Artist?" Monkey Fist tersely asked.

"You are losing your hearing, my friend. An artist, a visionary. Blood is his paint, and his brushes are knives, hot irons, whatever little nefarious device he can put his hands on… and he has a following. The man is a serial killer. Waste of a perfectly good body, if you ask me, and a very good one at that, but I get paid either way. The other is still available, though. Another young man, Asian, not much older than the first. Like the other he's a virgin, and incredibly feisty. My men and I are having quite the _time_ with him. He'll fetch a high price at my grand sale, but I have no doubts you have the money," the man said, obviously still assuming his fellow noble was interested in a purchase.

KP

Monkey Fist was frozen, saying nothing a long moment. Killigan nudged him hard and gestured to the phone urgently, wordlessly prompting Monkey Fist to give his message and get off. Drakken had a fix on the location but it was useless; just a random payphone on a random road. At least they knew the _city_ now, though. Monkey Fist snapped back to himself, his grip on the phone suddenly less sure. All at once it tightened and the Monkey Lord's eyes narrowed with such ferocity and murder that Drakken and Killigan stepped nervously back.

"Gideon, you've made a grave mistake. I hope you know that," Monkey Fist menacingly said in the darkest tone they'd ever heard. "I'm going to hunt you down like the dog you are, and when I find you, you will regret that you were ever born."

"What?" the Duke asked icily, guarded now. He realized quickly he'd very poorly interpreted his fellow noble's intentions.

"No one escapes from the sex trade, isn't that what all you types say? Well…" Monkey Fist chuckled darkly, frowned, then continued, "Consider the challenge accepted. That ninja in your possession… consider him the first in a long line of escapes to come, all across the board, and not only from _your_ ring _either_. You've waged war on the wrong people, albeit a subtle one; you and all your fellows across the world, but you'll hardly be able to fight back. In fact, you won't even _know_ when attacks have been made. You see, we super-villains are getting very, _very_ tired of you lessers. Mafia, gangs, traffickers, et al. And one more thing, that boy you sold to a serial killer… Pray to every god you have ever _heard_ of, whether you believe in them or not, that he is not dead when I find him. Pray to every god you possibly _can_ that the damage done to him is not extensive. You're a dead man, Gideon, a dead man."

After a long moment the Duke icily laughed. Scowling, he growled, "Good luck."

KP

Instantly the phone was hung up and Monkey Fist hurled his own across the room. Turning swiftly to Drakken and Killigan, he started on seeing how dark and dangerous their eyes were. The cold and slightly twisted smirk on Drakken's face was a little unnerving, but apparently the thought of this battle appealed to them. "Men, this just got _personal_," Monkey Fist declared.

"We guessed," Killigan said, grinning evilly. "Ah've already contacted some o' our people. Et'll be spread through our contacts en only a matter o' time."

"I've found the buffoon," Drakken said.

"What? How?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Kim Possible's super genius friend, Wade I believe the name was, once implanted a tracking chip on him. I found a frequency, but it was fried. However, with a little manipulation and hacking, I deduced that the organization _Global Justice_, implanted their _own_ device; except it was on the bald weasel instead of Stoppable.

"Naked Mole Rat," Monkey Fist corrected.

Drakken shot him a look and ignored the correction, "I was able to track the creature's location. He's on the move and covering too much ground in too short a time for him to be without his owner," Drakken replied.

"So was the laddie kidnapped _too_?" Killigan asked.

"No, the buffoon is very much free… And he's searching for the ninjas," Drakken answered.

"Please don't say alliance," Monkey Fist pled.

"Oh please, don't insult me," Drakken answered.

"Do no' pass et over as no' goin' t' happen, lads. He might be o' use t' us," Killigan said. Monkey Fist cringed, but the golfer had a point.

"Fine," Drakken replied.

KP

The current super-villain being contacted listened to Killigan's story closely, lips pursed tightly. He hung up after agreeing to pass on the word to his people. So, the traffickers, et al he supposed, were getting cocky, were they? The man pursed his lips tightly. Maybe it was time to put them in their place _after_ all. It was a good thing he'd had the foresight to establish a connection with this Duke Gideon's human trafficking operation. He'd never thought it would come in handy other than for leverage, but it was coming in handy _now_.

Via Killigan, he'd heard the reports of Team Possible working with a band of ninjas. These two Asian boys, one of which was in line to be sold and the other of which was in the clutches of a sadist, were the good guys, their enemies… But when the super-villain pride was hurt, personal grudges meant little, and Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Dr. Drakken's prides had been wounded _deeply_. Enough so to declare war. The man smirked. This could be fun. Already he was getting a plan. He tossed the idea around in his head for a while.

If he could get into the 'special sale,' he could purchase the one ninja without much fuss. He had the money. He could buy the pest. He would be able to get away with it. It would be so simple. A slip _right_ under the Duke's nose; oh he'd long wanted to get one over on that pretentious noble. The man wouldn't even _know_ that one of his captives had been set free to wreak vengeance. He picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Greetings, this is Senor Senior Senior. What can I do for you?" a voice asked on the other end.

"Senor Senior Senior, you've heard of this declaration of war?" the man asked in a high pitched yet somehow menacing voice.

"Ah, yes, messy business that. Falsetto Jones, it has been some _time_," Senior Senior replied.

"That's not important, old man. You're _personally_ connected to the two objective sources of the wounded pride we're suffering," Falsetto more stated than asked.

Senior darkly chuckled and replied, "You have done your research. I am _very_ personally connected, and I am highly unimpressed with their enslavement."

"Then let me run an idea by you. What I have to say may be worth it," Falsetto stated.

"I am all ears," Senior replied.


	10. Action

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Fourth up today, and possibly last for now, but we'll see.)

Action

The three boys weren't coming back. The citizens of Middleton had guessed as much by now. They'd likely been kidnapped, or worse. Loved ones and friends were gathered at the Possible house, waiting for any news at all to come to them via the police investigation. The guests consisted of Felix, Zita Florez, Josh, Tara, Monique, Bonnie, Amelia, Kim and her family, Wade and his parents, Ned, Justine Flanner surprisingly enough, Sensei, Yori, Hana, Ron's parents, cousin Larry…Even _Barkin_ was there. Bonnie, to the surprise of everyone, was taking this worse than they'd _thought_ she would. Justine was here for the sole purpose of supporting Kim, Ned, and Larry, all of whom she knew and considered acquaintances, if nothing else. She couldn't really have cared less about the MIA's.

KP

Yori was sobbing, clutching Hana tightly. The baby was crying, searching for her blood brother. Where was he? Why couldn't she see him amongst all these people? "_Taka_," Hana demanded, touching her big sister's face, begging for an answer. She wanted her brother. Where was her brother? When Yori didn't answer, she screamed more firmly "Taka!"

"Little sister, hush, it is all right… it is all right… I will protect you. We will be fine," Yori promised in Japanese. "Hirotaka will come back… He… he _must_."

Monique was holding her own body tightly, gazing out the window. She almost expected the three boys to saunter up and apologize for being late. The traitor would die in a heartbeat if that happened. She'd gladly strangle him for doing this to her and her friends. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were sobbing, gazing at pictures of their son. Ron hadn't contacted them at all. Why hadn't he contacted them if he was still out there somewhere…?

Kim sat as still as stone, knees drawn up to her nose as she silently wept, gazing at the phone and praying it would ring and that she'd hear Ron's voice on the other end apologizing and telling her what had happened. She held her hand up and gazed at the promise ring he'd given her. She could almost hear his words from not long ago… "You know I'm going to marry you, right? When all this is over." Kim tightly closed her eyes on remembering, willing back a sob. Her parents had tried to comfort her and failed, so had her brothers. She just wanted to be alone…

KP

Amelia moved over to Yori. They were all trying to be strong, but she couldn't focus with little Hana asking for 'Taka' every few minutes, or with Yori weeping so helplessly, whispering soothing words to her sister. Amelia couldn't stay strong with so much uncertainty going around. Seriously, Kim had scoured the _globe_ for the three missing boys. It was like they'd vanished into thin air… or were no longer there. She almost felt her heart break when she began fearing the worst, seeing images of their dead bodies in her mind.

Amelia sat next to the ninja girl and said, "He's okay. He _has_ to be."

"Our last words were ones of hate," Yori quietly said. "I will never forgive myself for that."

"I know it's hard, but he is your _brother_. I can guarantee that he forgave you long ago," she assured.

"Where is he?" Yori numbly asked, rocking her infant sister.

"Taka?" Hana asked, tears pricking the baby girl's eyes. "Want budda! Want Taka!" Yori fought back a wave of despair. She resisted the urge to burst into sobs. She had to be strong, for her sister.

"Hirotaka will come back, Hana, just you wait," Amelia promised. Yori felt like protesting, felt like telling Amelia not to make promises she couldn't keep, but she just didn't have the energy.

"Stoppable will be fine, people. He's a good man. Has the brains of a monkey and about as much strength as a knat, but I'll be darned if he doesn't have the heart and willpower to pull through," Barkin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why won't he call me?" Kim softly asked, voice cracking. Barkin's bravado fell and he cringed, looking down. He would never _ever_ admit it out loud, but he _did_ like Stoppable. In fact, he was worried sick about him _now_.

KP

Monique closed her eyes tightly, willing back tears. "Traitor, where _are_ you?" she murmured softly. "Fukushima, please… please be okay." Somehow, though, she knew, she felt, that he was _far_ from okay. The thought made tears burn her eyes.

"You are greatly disturbed," Sensei said from next to her. She turned vaguely. The old man looked ragged, worry for Hirotaka, no doubt, and perhaps worry for Fukushima as well.

"Something's happening to them. Something bad," Monique replied, voice cracking.

"Do you fear they will not be able to bear it?" Sensei questioned.

"How much pain can the human body _take_?" she asked.

Sensei subtly shivered. "Sometimes more than it should… Sometimes more than it deserves," he replied.

"He'll never be the same, _will_ he?" she asked.

"He?" Sensei asked.

"What? Oh, they, I meant they!" she quickly covered.

Sensei smirked, but the smirk was forced. It fell as soon as it had come and he answered, "No… But Fukushima can endure much. He is strong, he is stubborn, and he is adaptable. Remember, though, that even the strongest of oaks has a limit. He will return… but there will always be something else beneath the surface, and it will never leave. In that sense he will never be the same. _None_ of them will. But they _will_ endure."

"Will life be worth enduring, though?" Monique questioned.

"That is not our question to answer, but theirs," Sensei replied.

"What if they decide it's not?" Monique asked.

"If and when that time comes, we will cross those waters as best we can," Sensei answered, reassuringly placing a hand on Monique's shoulder. She wiped a tear from her eye and nodded, forcing a weak smile.

KP

"We can't just _sit_ here anymore!" Kim suddenly exclaimed, leaping to her feet and pacing restlessly in front of the others. "Wade, _tell_ me you have _something_," she pled, turning on her friend. He was standing with Jim and Tim.

"We've got nothing," Wade dejectedly replied, gesturing at the tweebs and himself. They'd _all_ been working on it. No results. "Ron's microchip sequence, is fried, untraceable."

"Please tell me you at least a _guess_," Kim begged.

"I'm sorry," Wade said softly, eyes gentle and worried for her.

"Then I'll have to find him _myself_," Kim said. "And I'll find the others too; even if I have to search the Earth a thousand times over."

"Then I am coming with you, Kim," Yori stated, rising. Her eyes were blazing and filled with tears. She was through staying stagnant.

"Girl, you got _my_ backing," Monique agreed.

"And me," Amelia said, rising with a fire blazing in her eyes.

"Then we have our travel team. Who'll stay here and monitor things? Maybe do some digging?" Kim asked, looking around.

"I will," Zita instantly volunteered.

"So will me and Bonnie," Tara said.

"Whatever," Bonnie agreed, trying to sound indifferent.

"You have us all backing you, Kim. We'll do everything we can," Justine stated, coming out of her quiet shell. Kim smiled gratefully.

"You guys all rock. Come on girls, let's go," she said to Yori, Monique, and Amelia. Instantly the four women hurried out.

KP

Yet again Ron found himself gazing at his phone. It was dead, so he couldn't make calls from it, but he could use a payphone. So why, every time he went to one, did he stop before he called? His family must be worried sick, and his friends… and Kim… but what could he possibly _say_? "Hey Kim, boy did we screw up. Funny story. Hirotaka and Fukushima were both kidnapped. I can't find Hirotaka for the _life_ of me. He's probably some pervert's play thing by now. Oh, and Fukushima's likely been tortured to death, if I'm reading my monkey senses right, but hey, I'm not giving up." Ron almost burst into maniacal laughter at the thought. He couldn't call them. He _wouldn't_. Besides, Kim wouldn't be able to help _anyway_. Then again, he'd sure be less lonely… He looked down at Rufus, whose stomach was growling. Rufus whined and chattered in displeasure.

"Sorry buddy, but we don't have the mullah," Ron tiredly said. _Man_ he was starving. They hadn't had anything to eat for a while now. He couldn't give up, though, he just _couldn't_. France, peachy, one of the biggest sex trade centers there _was_. The fact his senses were guiding him here wasn't boding well for Hirotaka's position. His eyes narrowed. He would find his friend. He would find him and he would get him out, or he would die _trying_. Then he would go for Fukushima, and hope and pray his rival was still alive.

He knew now that he should have gone after the other ninja first. Except then they'd never have found Hirotaka _again_, _would_ they have? Seriously, who would have guessed he was in _Europe_? Heck, his monkey senses had only begun to react when he'd gotten close to the French border after losing the captors somewhere in _Germany_. Time was running out. He had to find them.

Ron began to run, but all at once he bumped into someone and gasped, staggering back. Quickly he looked up and his eyes widened. "Camille _Leon_!" he exclaimed in shock.

KP

Camille glared at Ron coldly, eyes annoyed. "Watch where you're, like, going," she complained. Photographers were suddenly there and Camille smirked, posing. Just like that the photographers were gone. Debutante peeked her head out of Camille's purse and caught sight of Rufus. She purred and winked at the naked mole rat.

Rufus blinked blankly and grinned nervously. "Hi," he awkwardly said, waving a paw. Instantly he dove low into Ron's pocket, hiding.

"Camille, what are you _doing_ here?" Ron asked. "Man, what are the odds I'd meet up with _you_?!"

"You _wouldn't_ have," she replied. "Ugh, once war was declared it totally screwed up my schedule."

"Wait, war?" Ron asked.

"Duh. Some trafficking guy insulted some super-villain's pride. Word got around quick, and we're all, like, obligated by some stupid code to help out or something. But the guys we're trying to rescue are pretty cute," Camille replied.

"Guys? What guys?" Ron asked. She couldn't possibly mean… He gasped when Camille showed him pictures on her cellphone. "Hirotaka and Fukushima!" he exclaimed in relief. "Wait, villains trying to rescue _heroes_? Am I missing something here?"

"Look, uh, you guy; when our super-villain pride is insulted, relationships or lack thereof with heroes hold like, no water. You're being tracked by _all_ of us. I came here to help you in your little, ugh, quest thingy to save your hottie ninja friends. In fact, well, we _all_ are. Just… in the background, more or less."

"So you're like my contact!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever," she said.

"All right! High five partner!" Ron exclaimed, holding up his hand.

"Ugh, partner no, contact yes," she said, disdainfully putting up her hand. "I'm helping you for this stretch. See, I have this plan," she said.

"That's great!" Ron exclaimed. Just then his stomach growled and he looked down at it. "Can we talk over dinner, though? Your treat. I haven't had anything to eat for _days_." Camille gave an exasperated sigh and dragged Ron into a restaurant.


	11. Coming Together

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Fifth up today. Decided to press forward a little more. Someone finally got the Taken references being made, so kudos to that reviewer.)

Coming Together

Camille and Ron sat in the restaurant, Ron trying his best to be gentlemanly. It wasn't a formal place, but it was close enough. He would have to use his manners here. Camille lounged on her seat, sipping a hot drink. "So, what's your plan?" Ron asked.

"Doy, we go into the streets tonight, we find a street walker being watched by a pimp. You confront said street walker, get her out of sight. I step in, morph into her shape, and take on her identity," Camille said.

"Plus the traffickers lose one of their _slaves_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever, not important. Adrena and Motor Ed will take the girl, and whatever others they can manage to pick up, and subtly 'disappear' until they're needed again," she said.

"Adrena Lynn? Motor Ed? How many of you are _in_ on this thing?" Ron asked.

"All of us, duh," Camille replied as if it were obvious. "Now focus. I'll go back to the pimp. He should bring me back to the house where they keep their, ugh, 'forced laborers.' Hopefully there I'll find this Hirotaka ninja guy. He's, like, so _gorgeous_," Camille said.

"Yeah, he gets that a lot," Ron remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not a shocker," Camille said, watching her cat Debutante grooming a currently trapped and struggling Rufus, purring like there was no tomorrow and mewing in pleasure. "Anyway, from there on in it's kind of up to interpretation. Either _I'll_ keep _going_ or someone _else_ will step _in_."

"Badical! They have a _chance_! Rufus, the baddies are _helping_ us!" Ron exclaimed. He blinked blankly at his pet's current state beneath Debutante.

"Help!" Rufus begged. Ron cringed.

KP

Ron and Camille drove around in Camille's car, scanning the streets. Ron was in the driver's seat, much to his shock and pleasure. He'd never thought Camille would let _him_ drive her incredibly expensive Lamborghini. "There," Ron said, pointing out a young and scantily clad woman. A dark car was parked not too far off.

"Good, you know what to do," Camille said, subtly opening the passenger door as Ron slowed down. She jumped out, rolling on the ground. Silently she made her way into an alley. Ron reached over, shutting the passenger door. He was glad the inner lights had been rigged so they wouldn't go on when a door was opened. He parked and climbed out of the car. He looked around then approached the young woman.

The woman spotted him and smiled alluringly. "Hey baby," she cooed. "Interested in a little fun?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, um, how much?" Ron awkwardly asked, feeling dirty. He wasn't even buying the woman's _services_ and he felt awful.

"A thousand grand," she replied casually.

"Oh, um, I can do that," he replied. "Come on," he said, taking her arm and leading her to the ally Camille was waiting in.

The woman gasped and paled on seeing herself suddenly step in front of her! "What the, who _are_ you?" she demanded of the clone.

"Right now? You," the woman in her body replied. "Motor Ed, Adrena, take it away!"

KP

All at once a truck roared to life, headlights flooding the ally. "Rock on, dudette! Seriously!" Ed cried out as metal music screamed through the night. He reached back and threw open the back door of his truck.

"Wooo! _Freaky_!" Adrena exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. She leapt nimbly out and began walking up to the terrified woman, her eyes glittering with excitement. She was having fun with this kidnapping schtick. The girl tried to scream, but before she could Adrena had her unconscious. Ed climbed out and walked up to the TV star.

"Nice moves babe, seriously," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling her head. Adrena grinned at him, slinking her own arm around _his_. Ed pulled away and bent, picking the unconscious woman up. Tossing her in the back seat, Ed and Adrena climbed back into the truck. "We're picking up a few more before shipping them out!" Ed called back to Camille and a horrified Ron.

"Right. Then we'll be back to cause a little destruction. The Knights of Rottigan have pinpointed a few key locations for us to infiltrate," Adrena added, grinning victoriously. The couple laughed wickedly and peeled out of the ally, tearing down the street.

"We're in the _zone_," Camille cheered. She took the almost frozen and gaping Ron's arm, she still being in the young woman's body, and led him back out to the street. "Kiss me and walk away," she directed.

"Do _what_?!" Ron demanded.

"Now," Camille ordered. Ron cringed but obeyed, quickly pecking her lips and turning, heading back to her car. Which, by the way, he was _still_ surprised she'd let him drive. Now to tail them. Camille climbed into the pimp's vehicle and the man drove off. Ron immediately began to follow, Rufus and Debutante watching in excitement.

KP

Camille entered the house and looked around. Ew, shabby enough? She almost scoffed but remembered she was playing a part. The pimp roughly dragged her up the stairs and threw her into a room. She resisted the urge to tell him to watch it, just screamed instead. He turned to leave. That was his mistake. She whipped out a device from her pocket. It had been snagged from a lab where some weird fish boy mutant villain, Gill she believed was the name, was being kept. This, Gill, had gotten his hands on it and had managed to send if off via the super-villain underground. She'd picked it up in Big Daddy's black market, and it was coming in handy _now_. She shot it. It drove an electric pulse through the man, rendering him unconscious. She dragged the person back inside and morphed into his form. She left, locking the door behind her.

She wandered down the halls, looking at each of the rooms and into them. Needless to say, she peeked in on quite a few scenes she could have done with never seeing. Oh well. The lessers had gotten cocky, the villains would make them pay. "You there, follow me!" a voice sharply shot. She turned, curious. Instantly she recognized the man. The head of the operation!

"Yes sir," she replied, following him.

"Sir?" the noble incredulously asked. She just shrugged. The noble let it go. He led her down into the basement rooms and opened a far door. She gasped on seeing the form of the young ninja man. He was lying prone on a table, an IV in his arm.

"A little too much of the drug was administered to the great bother. He might not make it. Do what you can to pull him through. He's worth a pretty sum. After all, he _is_ one of the corner stones of this whole sale. If you cannot manage to save him, well, dispose of the body," the Duke declared. "Oh, and keep it G rated. No taking advantage of his vulnerability. I want that one pure. Pays more."

"Right," she replied, nodding. The Duke left quickly and Camille hurried over to the young man in horror. "Oh this isn't good, this isn't good," she said nervously, instantly alarmed. She pulled out the IV. She had no medical experience at all. The only thing she could do was sit and wait… and hope he pulled through. What quantity of narcotics were in his _system_ by now? She swallowed, forcing herself to calm down, and sat next to the young man to wait. She might as well call out phase two. She picked up her phone and immediately dialed a number. "Shego, what's shakin' babe?" she asked, turning back into herself. "Look, I have something for you to do."

KP

A green and black clad figure entered the building silently. She dropped from a vent in the roof onto the ground and looked around cautiously. Swiftly she moved and entered a room. Shutting the door behind her, she dug through some of the objects there. After a moment she pulled out a brown leather coat, a wallet, and a phone. The woman smirked and tucked the cell and wallet away. She put on the leather jacket and a hat, making herself look as masculine as possible for a woman of her figure. Needless to say it wasn't an easy task, but it was dark, so if she ran into anyone they wouldn't be able to see too well. Looking around she silently went to the door and exited. She almost ran right into a trafficker! "You there, what were you doing?" the man asked.

"Who, me? I was, um, just, err, inventory?" she lamely replied, making herself sound as much like a male as possible.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall having anyone assigned to inventory," he remarked. "That jacket you're wearing. It looks familiar." Oh she did _not_ have time for this. She lit her hand. The man's eyes widened and quickly he said, "Shego, wait, it's just me!" Shego stiffened and gawked as the man's face became that of Camille's!

"_Camille_?!" Shego exclaimed. Camille morphed back and nodded.

"Hirotaka had a near brush with death, but he pulled through. I don't like this, though. They're pumping enough narcotics into him to addict an inanimate _object_.

"Ugh, great, just what we need. A tripping ninja. Hold your ground _here_. Keep him monitored. I'll see what _our_ ringmasters want to do," Shego said.

"Ringmasters?" Camille asked.

"Doy, Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist were the ones to _declare_ this war," Shego said.

"I _knew_ it," Camille said. "Fine. I'll hold out a little more, but this is like, so totally gross. Do you know what _happens_ here?"

"Whoa girl, don't want to," Shego replied, putting up her hand. Quickly she sprang up into the vent she'd come in through. Camille waved after her. Oh she hated it here.

KP

Shego looked cautiously around as she exited the vent. She sprang to the street like a cat and walked into an alley. She gasped when a figure suddenly stepped in front of her. Instantly, though, she relaxed. "Excellent work, Shego," the man said. "You have it all?"

"Dr. D, tell me you did _not_ just ask that," Shego replied to Drakken, handing him over the phone, jacket, and wallet. "They're Hirotaka's all right. But Hiro's in a bad way."

"Hiro?" Drakken teased. Shego scowled. Drakken shut up.

"Look, according to Camille they're pumping enough narcotics into the guy to conk out an elephant," Shego said. "They know he's dangerous, and they aren't taking risks. Guess they figure addicting him to drugs will make him their slave."

"Wonderful. Just what we need, a high ninja," Drakken grumbled. "You've done your part well, Shego. Leave this to _us_," Drakken said. Shego nodded and sprang off.

KP

"What do you mean I can't go in?" Ron demanded of Camille when he met up with her outside the house.

"Look, um, ugh, what was your name again? Look guy, moving in _now_ would be a _suicide_. I'll cue you when to strike," Camille replied.

"Camille, we can't wait much _longer_," Ron protested.

"No duh. That sale's happening in a couple of _days_. We have a plan, though. It'll cripple the Duke's organization," Camille assured.

"By cripple you mean…" Ron began.

"It won't destroy it, but it'll be a big enough disaster to turn heads," Camille assured. "Just trust us."

"Trusting villains, yeah, never a good idea," Ron replied.

"Better _us_ than _them_," Camille replied, waving him off. Reluctantly Ron nodded and returned to Camille's car where he'd been living.

KP

Senior Junior watched Bonnie's distant expression. Her eyes were sad. He didn't like his beloved to be sad. "Ma Paloma, what troubles you?" he asked softly, taking her hands.

Bonnie snapped back to herself and looked up at him as if just remembering he was there. She smiled softly, but the smile fell. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a little bugged. I mean, sure I couldn't stand the guy, but I've been in the same school as Ron since, like, elementary… It's… it's just hard to accept he might actually be _gone_ this time."

Senior Junior cringed. He isn't, my love, he isn't… Junior shifted uncomfortably. "I am sure he will return, Bonnie," he murmured.

Bonnie stiffened, looking at him. Her eyes widened. "You know something," she said in realization, catching his guilty expression.

Junior cringed and looked around. He could never lie to her, or keep a secret from her. Especially not one of this magnitude. Lowering his voice he replied, "I cannot bear to see you sad, my dearest love. Pappie made me promise not to speak a word, but I must, for your sake. Ron is free, but the ninjas, they have been taken. Dr. Drakken, Lord Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan's prides were insulted. Immediately they contacted their fellow villains claiming that we… that we were at war with the offenders. They have been working night and day. Let us just say our campaign has been bad for business. They do not know who it is that attacks them, though, and we will not back down… Pappie and the others are close to discovering the whereabouts of one of the ninjas. France, ma Paloma, France."

Bonnie suddenly dragged Junior close and kissed him passionately. "Thank you," she breathed, pulling away from him, eyes filled with gratefulness. Junior blushed deeply. Bonnie grabbed her cell and instantly dialed Amelia.

KP

"_How_ could they have disappeared off the face of the Earth?" Monique lamented. "South America, bust, Canada, bust, Africa, bust, Australia, Asia, Europe, bust, bust, bust!"

"They have to be _somewhere_," Kim said, increasingly more discouraged.

Just then Amelia's phone rang. She picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Amelia? It's Bonnie," her friend said in a rush.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Amelia worriedly asked.

"I know where Hirotaka is!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Amelia demanded, hope and longing coming to her eyes. "Where Bon Bon, tell me," she pled.

"France! He's in France! He's been-been kidnapped by a sex trafficker! They're keeping him somewhere," Bonnie replied.

"No," Amelia breathed, paling and covering her mouth. But no one escaped the sex trade. Oh gods, Hirotaka, please, please no…

"That's not all. The Super-villains, Amelia, they've, like, totally declared war on the traffickers who did this, who took Fukushima and Hirotaka. Team Drakken's prides were insulted, _badly_, and they started a vendetta with the sole purpose of crippling a few big organizations and finding Hirotaka and Fukushima! They're on our sides," Bonnie stated.

"How do you _know_ all this?" Amelia asked.

"Junior just told me," Bonnie answered. "Senor Senior Senior is one of the driving forces behind the super-villains' subtle retribution."

"Bonnie, I love you!" Amelia exclaimed. She hung up quickly. "Girls, you'll never believe this," she said to an eager looking Kim, Monique, and Yori.

KP

Monkey Fist gazed at Hirotaka's phone a long moment. "Wha' are ye' thinkin', Monty?" Killigan asked.

"I'm thinking of calling in the cheer squad," Monkey Fist replied.

"Why? We have this covered," Drakken replied.

"Camille can only do so much," Monkey Fist replied. "Most of us are busy taking down the minor branches of the rings, distracting the lesser players so that we are able to get closer to the big fish. Senor Senior Senior, for instance, has been putting his wealth to good use. He buys trust, and they don't even stop to think that they might be letting in a wolf amongst lambs. They regret it soon after"

"Are ye' sure tha's the only reason?" Killigan asked, eyes lighting up.

"If you imply what I think you're about to, you will lose your tongue," Monkey Fist growled in warning. Killigan backed off immediately. The threat wasn't an idle one. Monkey Fist flipped open the phone, checked the contact list. He hesitated a moment and then dialed a number.

KP

Yori listened to Amelia's narration in horror and terror, tears silently falling from her eyes as she shook her head in denial. Hirotaka… Oh _gods_ no. Please, please no. And what of Fukushima? Where was he? They hadn't even found a _trace_ of him! What was happening to her childhood lover? She sobbed, covering her mouth and shaking her head in denial. "Hey girl, dry those eyes. We know which country he's in, at least," Monique offered.

Yori looked sadly up. A country was a big place to search. Just then her phone rang. She quickly looked at the call display. Her heart nearly stopped. Her brother's number! She instantly answered, exclaiming, "Hirotaka!"

"Not quite," an all too familiar voice replied. She caught her breath, paling. Her heart sped up in panic. This couldn't be a good sign.

"Monkey Fist," she breathed.

"In Paris there is a house in a seedy part of town, brown and run down with a blue door. That's where your brother is being kept. But for his sake and yours, don't try to get him out of there. Leave that to us. In fact, leave this all to us. You and your friends are of no use here. However, I sense you do not plan to leave until you have some answers. Listen closely. One street over from the house you will find a white Lamborghini belonging to Camille Leon. That is where your friend Stoppable is residing, waiting for his time to strike," he said to her.

"Why are you doing this for us?" she asked, hardly able to believe her ears.

"We super-villains must ensure our lessers are kept in their place. Duke Gideon stepped out of _his_, so he and some other kingpins will pay for it," Monkey Fist answered. "This is _not_ for your sake."

"What of Fukushima?" Yori asked fearfully.

Monkey Fist was silent. Finally he replied, "He _will_ be found. I'll be _sure_ of it." With that he hung up. Yori gazed at her phone in disbelief. Finally she shut it.

"What did he say?" Kim asked, alert.

"Paris," Yori answered. "I will fill you in on our way." Immediately the three girls hurried off.


	12. I Need You

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: The first two paragraphs are a torture scene again, only shorter hopefully more alluded to than actually written out. My focus for this chapter was the flashback and showing it as not only a way to explore Fukushima and Monkey Fist's relationship but also the show that the memories are Fukushima's way of escaping into his mind and sorting things out.)

I Need You

Fukushima lay on the table, praying to every deity he could that the pain would end. The knife dug deeper, drawing a stream of blood. The sadist tenderly carved haunting and graphic pictures into his flesh, relishing in each pained movement or groan his victim gave. Fukushima sobbed, feeling weak. He was losing blood at an alarming rate, and a good deal of it. Some of the burns from the first torture session were becoming infected. He struggled helplessly once more, cursing the immortals for not answering his cries. Surely not even _he_ deserved this? _Did_ he?

Oh gods… forgive him for everything he'd done, for all the wrongs he'd committed. He'd only been seventeen. Oh immortals, he'd only been _seventeen_. He hadn't known any better. He coughed, tasting blood. The sadist, annoyed with the inconvenience, wiped away the blood his victim was choking on and continued carving, carving, carving. Divines, Fukushima felt like throwing up. Desperately he tried to block out the anguish and misery and wretchedness once more…

Flashback

He took the Lotus Blade from its place silently, as per Monkey Fist's command. He knew this was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels. What was he doing? He was betraying the school that had been his home since his mother had left him so long ago… and never come back… He felt his throat tighten at the memory and closed his eyes tightly, willing away tears. It was funny… He hadn't thought on her for some time now. But when Monkey Fist had appeared… When he had appeared it had all come flooding back. He felt suddenly ill but willed the feeling to pass.

Tucking the Lotus Blade away he silently slunk out of the chamber in which it was kept. He was moving through the bedrooms when Yori's voice suddenly said, "Fukushima, where are you going?"

Fukushima froze and turned, surprised. Curse her. Why did she have to be such a light sleeper? "For a walk, Yori. I am… having a rough night," he replied. And she didn't know the _half_ of it. She raised a suspicious eyebrow but let it go. He'd always liked that about her. That she just somehow knew when not to push. Part of him wished she had, though, because if he broke down now, he would never go through with this treachery.

KP

Fukushima silently slunk into the jungle. He knew where Monkey Fist was hiding out, in a cave up in the mountains. He slipped inside and went down the dark and menacing paths that hung just above pools and rivers of lava. He entered the main chamber and was greeted by the man who had taken him under his wing. Again he got the foreboding feeling that he _knew_ him from somewhere. He just wished he could remember _where_.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry some wild animal had grabbed you," he said in annoyance. Fukushima shifted uncomfortably. Why did that scenario sound so familiar? He recalled a tiger, suddenly, and looked confused a moment. Why had he suddenly remembered a tiger?

"The Lotus Blade, as you requested," Fukushima said, drawing the weapon and bowing to Monkey Fist, handing the katana over.

Monkey Fist grinned, eyes lighting up, fiery enough to rival the lava. "Excellent. You know, I like you, boy. You get things done. You have come quite far these past few days," Monkey Fist praised, gazing at the blade and turning it into a variety of different weapons.

"You have been most helpful in aiding my technique," Fukushima replied, giving a proud but small smile. He was finally getting some recognition, at least.

"I _would_ be," Monkey Fist answered haughtily. Hmm, that sounded like something _he_ would have said, Fukushima realized wryly. The boy looked down, smile falling. He sensed Monkey Fist's eyes on him and suddenly felt vulnerable, almost childlike. He looked forlornly up at the man. Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why Fukushima, whatever is troubling you?"

Fukushima hesitated then answered, "It was wrong of me to take the blade. I feel as though I have brought great shame upon myself, my family, and Yamanouchi."

Monkey Fist cocked his head. He glanced over at a rock nearby then looked at the Lotus Blade. He pursed his lips and turned to boy, then back to the rock. After a moment he sighed and said, "Come here." Fukushima obeyed, curious. Monkey Fist turned to the rock and placed the blade down upon it.

Fukushima looked vaguely at the weapon then over to the Monkey Lord, confused at the action. "What does it mean, that you have placed the sword upon the stone?" he questioned.

"There is hardly a meaning, boy. There is the sword. There is the exit. At any moment you can take the Lotus Blade and flee. I give you my word that I will not stop you… But I will have that weapon one way or another, and I will _not_ be as peaceful about obtaining it as _you_ were." Fukushima looked at the sword a long time then bowed his head. He wouldn't take it. At least, he didn't _believe_ so.

KP

Fukushima watched silently from the shadows as his temporary master sat and meditated. He looked passed Monkey Fist and to the katana. He could return it now, if he so chose to. His conscience was pleading for him to do so. Silently he approached the Lotus Blade and gazed down at it. He reached out his hand but paused. There was a part of him that was resisting. A part of him didn't want to return it. He bowed his head and turned his back on it. He looked at the meditating Monkey Lord uncertainly then bowed his head.

"Come here, child," Monkey Fist suddenly said. Fukushima, startled, looked up with eyes wide. After a moment he obeyed and sat across from Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist opened his eyes, focusing on the young man in front of him. By the gods, the boy looked so much like his mother, and acted the same as well, uncertain yet devoted. She had been like that, close to the end of her life. Uncertain as to his motives, and what he'd become. He believed to this day Setsuka had seen what he was long before even _he_ had. Still she had remained devoted to him until her dying breath.

"What worries you?" Monkey Fist asked. "I know it's not the theft alone." He remembered perfectly well the boy stealing back those sais from his mother so long ago.

"No, master," Fukushima replied, bowing his head, and Monkey Fist was slightly startled. Master? An interesting term to use. He rather liked it.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Fukushima hesitated then replied, "It is… frightening to me. Yamanouchi has been my home since my… since my mother died. The students, I have grown up with them, learned with them, and Sensei is a good man… So why do I feel no loyalty to any of it… and hardly any love? Why does part of me relish in the fact I have turned on them?"

KP

Monkey Fist was silent, thinking the questions over. Because it was to _me_ you were loyal _first_, Fukushima. But I know that isn't the only side to the story. That would make it too simple. "Life has a nasty habit of being difficult," Monkey Fist replied. Fukushima looked up curiously. "I will not tell you that your school is pathetic. Yamanouchi is a very honorable place, a safe haven, a dojo, a home. I will not tell you that your Master Sensei is a foolish old man, because I am quite aware that there is hardly a man wiser in all of _Japan_. I will not tell you your schoolmates are useless and expendable because each one of them is skilled, more so than anyone can possibly _know_."

"This is not helping," Fukushima said, only feeling worse.

"Let me finish. Your path, your fate, your destiny, is _not_ theirs. There are those of us who aspire to be more than what Yamanouchi accepts, and so we must strive to reach those goals on our own, with or without the support of loved ones. You are unique, Fukushima, much like me. Power and ambition drive you to become great. Yamanouchi is held back by a code, but you have no limit. When things are not given a limit, they become something to be feared. When something is feared, it is shunned. Your master sensed it, and as is human nature he began to spurn you," he said. "Tell me you don't feel ambition's call. Tell me you don't feel any disdain at all towards that place you have called home."

"I feel it," Fukushima admitted, eyes beginning to harden.

"I _know_ it is frightening. I _know_ you are afraid of what's happening to you, of what you are becoming; but hold onto it, endure it. Perhaps one day you will overcome that barrier," Monkey Fist declared.

"But I never wanted to betray them," Fukushima said quietly.

"If you truly hadn't wanted to betray them, you _wouldn't_ have," Monkey Fist stated. He knew that to be so because Setsuka had been the same way, iron willed when her beliefs were set, but when she was uncertain… _that_ was _another_ story.

"They will turn against me," Fukushima stated.

"Yes, they will turn against you. But _I_ will be here," Monkey Fist replied. "When all of this is said and done I will _still_ be here… I will _always_ be here." Fukushima looked up at the Monkey Lord with wide and vulnerable eyes. Monkey Fist was trying to meditate again. Fukushima didn't care. He suddenly threw himself into the man's arms, hugging him tightly. Monkey Fist started and looked at the boy in shock. The boy's fears were calmed, for now, but Fukushima was still wavering between Yamanouchi and him. He would still need to be watchful. One well-placed word could turn him back to Yamanouchi. After a long moment he finally and awkwardly returned the embrace.

End Flashback

I will always be here… He'd said he would always be there. Where are you, then? Where are you when now more than ever I need you? Please, please. Father, I _need_ you! Monkey Fist, help me! Do not fail me like you did my mother! Fukushima sobbed, suddenly aware the pain had stopped. He hardly even struggled when he was dragged back into the dark chamber, and as the third sprinkler went on spewing acid, marking his torture. Fukushima closed his eyes and prayed he could just die.


	13. Close Call

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Second up today, and this one is slightly depressing. On the Kim, Yori, Monique, Amelia front, I don't plan on having them play a huge role in the rescue, as the villains have most of it covered, but we'll see. I want the main reunion scene to be the special one so I sort of keep them out of most of the story after this.)

Close Call

Ron was fitfully slumbering in Camille's car, nightmares haunting him… And they were all about Fukushima. He watched in horror as his rival was tortured at the hands of a nameless killer. The ninja was shrieking for help, begging for mercy. Of course the killer couldn't hear that part. The screaming and pleading was all in his rival's mind. Oh gods… I'm so sorry, Fukushima… I should have listened to my Monkey senses. I should have gone after you. Forgive me, please, forgive me, Ron pled to the figure haunting his dream. Fukushima's eyes slowly fell upon him, meeting his almost reproachfully. They were fading, dulling… dying… They were _dying_… _He_ was dying… And Ron was helpless to do anything.

All at once there was a tap on the window and Ron jerked up with a gasp, feeling tears in his eyes. He wiped them quickly and looked up. He paled and caught his breath. There outside stood Kim, Yori, Monique, and Amelia, their eyes wide with relief and happiness! "Ron!" Kim screeched.

"Kim!" he screamed. He threw the car door open and leapt out, kissing her passionately and holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She burst into tears and the two clung to each other like lifelines.

"Ron!" Monique and Amelia shrieked in delight.

"Stoppable-San!" Yori exclaimed. The other three girls immediately leapt onto him, holding him tightly. He was being peppered with kisses from all sides. Eagerly they all talked together, tears of relief and happiness in their eyes. Ron kissed Kim passionately again, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, suddenly sobbing and clinging to her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," she soothed, holding him just as tightly if not more.

KP

Things had calmed down. The group watched the building silently. "He's in _there_?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah…" Ron said sadly. "Camille's our inside eyes, but she can't get him out. No one can."

"If we could just try…" Kim began. "I can do anything, Ron. We can get him out of there," she insisted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kim, trust the villains," Ron said. Kim swallowed dryly. She'd never taken the back burner during a mission before. Not with _anyone_. Well, except Ron, but still. She hated this. She hated being forbidden from doing anything. She was a Possible. She could save Hirotaka. With Ron, Monique, Yori, and Amelia backing her up, they were golden… Except part of her was telling her otherwise… Nothing had ever told her otherwise before, and the fear that it was happening now… She looked down. Maybe it was best this way.

"I need to get in. I have to see him. I have to tell him that we're here, that nothing's going to happen to him," Amelia said.

"Bad idea," Ron said.

"Stoppable-San, I believe she should go," Yori stated. "And perhaps it is good that she does. I do not believe I could contain myself. To see my brother in such a state…" She closed her eyes painfully, swallowing over a lump in her throat.

"It's okay, girlfriend. Let it out," Monique said. Yori nodded.

"I don't like this," Ron protested.

"Ron, please," Amelia asked, cupping his cheek. She knew he'd once liked her very much. She could play on that past. Ron hesitated but then nodded.

KP

Camille looked at Amelia curiously. "You seriously want to smuggle _her_ in there?" Camille questioned Ron. Ron grinned innocently. Camille turned back to the younger woman and said, "Sweetie, if you're caught you _do_ know those guys will devour you, don't you?"

"Like dogs on a bone," Ron dryly added, sulking. He still didn't like this idea, but Amelia might be able to get away with it. Well, as long as she didn't try anything stupid.

"I don't care. It's a risk I'm willing to take," Amelia replied.

"Ugh, this is totally going against the plan," Camille said, rolling her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Come on."

"Careful Amelia," Ron worriedly said. Amelia smiled at him. Camille morphed back into the shape of the trafficker and, playing the part, roughly took Amelia's arm. With luck the others wouldn't notice that Amelia wasn't a regular here. They'd probably just think their fellow 'trafficker' was dragging her off to have his way with her.

Camille quickly went through the building, heading towards the room Hirotaka was being kept in. "Look, it's totally not a pretty picture," she warned. "He's in dire straits."

Amelia swallowed dryly and willed back a burning in her eyes. "I have no doubt," she answered.

"I'll knock twice if someone's coming," Camille said. "Be ready to get out or hide."

"Right," Amelia agreed as they reached a door in the basement. Camille looked around then opened it.

"Don't remove the IV, if he's hooked up to one. Trust me, it's too risky," Camille warned. Amelia looked uncertain, almost hesitant to obey, but then nodded.

KP

Amelia looked inside and her eyes widened. How could she feel so happy and so miserable at the same time? "Hirotaka!" she screamed, racing into the room. He was bound to a table, an IV hooked up to him as sure as night followed day. Camille cringed and closed the door. This would be an emotional scene she could do without. This place was taking its toll on the ex-heiress.

Amelia reached the table. She loosened the straps holding her friend down. She cupped his cheeks softly and pled, "Hirotaka, Hirotaka, listen to me. Please, please, open your eyes. Can you even _hear_ me? Hirotaka, _look_ at me!"

He moved subtly and groaned. Amelia sobbed, gently petting his hair and his face. She placed her forehead against his, silently begging him to awaken. His eyes fluttered dazedly open and fell on her. He looked confused a moment, but a hint of recognition came to his eyes and he smiled softly. "I have not had a pleasant dream since my arrival. I think I will enjoy this one, for as long as I can," he murmured, but his voice was weak. Once in a while it even slurred.

"This isn't a dream," she replied softly, flashing a small grin at him as she pulled back a little ways.

He gave a half-laugh, obviously not believing her. "Do not ruin it," he said.

"Hirotaka…" she began, but all at once he'd pulled her close and kissed her without hesitance or regret. After a moment he let her go and she looked down at him, tears falling from her eyes.

He gazed at her and said, "Such things I could share with you in this realm, such things I could do that I so feared to in the waking world."

"Oh gods…" she breathed. "We're going to get you out of here," she promised.

"I see clouds and nonsensical things," he helplessly remarked, eyes becoming afraid as he looked up at the roof. "I believe I may be getting, as you say, 'high.' I dislike losing my sense of reality."

"Look at me," she ordered sharply, forcing him to look at her again.

He turned his head, confused, then seemed to brighten. "Amelia, it has been some time. How have you been?"

KP

She sobbed, burying her face in his chest and shaking, unable to stop weeping. She was losing him. What had they done to him? She longed to rip out the IV but didn't dare to. If anyone came and saw, they'd know someone had been here. Everything could be blown. She shakily reached up to the straps holding him down and tightened them again. He winced in pain and looked at his wrists, then up at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Will you turn on me too, Defender?" he asked, tone afraid and weak.

"Never," she vowed.

"Then why do you tie me down again? Why do you not release me?" he asked.

"Because they will come soon," she answered. "And they'll know your Defender was here if things aren't the same."

Hirotaka looked startled. His eyes hardened as he frowned. "I do not believe I want them to know. I do not like the idea of it." He was silent a moment, watching something on the roof that probably wasn't there. "That dragon is waiting to devour me," he remarked.

"There is no dragon," she said softly, covering her mouth and closing her eyes.

"It is right above us," he argued. "But it would have come soon anyway. My life was not destined to be a long one."

"Hirotaka…" she began, but suddenly there were too urgent raps on the door. She gasped. People were coming!

"Hide away, Defender. The dragons will devour you if they find you here," he said in hardly a whisper. She shook her head in denial but rose, quickly going to a spot Camille had told her would be safe for hiding in.

KP

Amelia watched from her hideaway as a group of five men entered, led by one who looked like a noble. "How fares our favorite guest today?" the noble questioned.

"Rainbows are not supposed to be the colors of blood and death," Hirotaka answered.

"Yes, of course, rainbows," the Duke replied, smirking in amusement.

"_You_ will be the color of blood and death though," Hirotaka added, eyes falling on the noble and narrowing dangerously. The noble's smirk fell to a look of shock before becoming one of anger. He was unimpressed.

"You know who will be the colors of blood and death? Your little ninja friend we took with you," the Duke replied. Amelia paled at the declaration. Fukushima…

"Fukushima will endure," Hirotaka replied.

"No, he won't," the Duke answered, unbinding the boy and removing the IV. He dragged Hirotaka off of the table. Two of his men stood the boy up. He could hardly stand on his own without wavering or almost falling.

"I think he's going to be tripping for a good long while," one of the Duke's men declared.

"Tripping. Trip, travel, fall, mistake," Hirotaka muttered. "But it is your so called 'trip up' that will end you all." All at once the ninja lashed out viciously, downing the two men holding him in about a second. The Duke gasped and backed instantly away. The other two men leapt at the young man, trying to hold him steady, but Hirotaka forced them back. He was in incredible control of his body, at least for now, but it wouldn't last much longer.

KP

Hirotaka suddenly staggered, putting a hand to his head and groaning. It was screaming in protest. All four of the Duke's men leapt on the boy, holding him steady. They were hardly aware of how much Hirotaka was suddenly shivering. "You blasted little creature," the Duke growled. He paused, though, on noticing the shivering. His eyes widened. "Back away!" he ordered his men.

They were confused but obeyed. All at once the ninja fell to the ground convulsing! Amelia almost screamed before covering her mouth. A seizure! He was having a seizure! Instantly the four men pounced, holding their victim still as he began choking and struggling to breathe. "Severe overdose," one of the men told the Duke.

"Fix it," the Duke ordered simply. All at once the boy stopped moving, eyes staring blankly up at the roof, unblinking.

"He's dead!" one of the four exclaimed.

"No breathing, no pulse," the obvious 'doctor' of the crew stated in a calmer tone. "His heart's stopped."

"Revive him. I want that one alive," the Duke ordered. "If you fail, dispose of the body thoroughly instead. I can cut our losses. What a waste," Amelia watched in horror, tears pouring from her eyes silently. Wake up, wake up, she begged silently… Oh gods, please, Hirotaka, wake _up_!

KP

Hirotaka saw nothing but blackness. He looked around, confused and lost. What was happening? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was fighting four men in a bright room. All at once a voice spoke, saying, "No, no, not yet, young man."

Hirotaka gasped and spun, dropping into a fighting pose. From the darkness emerged a figure. Hirotaka's eyes widened. "Shinigami," he breathed, standing up straight. Hatred sprang to his eyes suddenly. "You… You destroyed everything."

"Destroyed? Ungrateful boy, I gave you an _honor_," Shinigami replied.

"By impregnating my mother? By dooming me to an early grave?" Hirotaka demanded.

"That, young man, was your destiny _long_ before I conceived my daughter with a mortal," Shinigami answered.

"I want nothing to do with you. You or any of the gods, or your accursed whisperings," Hirotaka growled. "I am dead now, gone. Leave me to rest in peace."

"Not yet, child, not yet," Shinigami replied.

KP

Hirotaka suddenly gasped, feeling air fill his lungs as the dark place vanished and he suddenly found himself in the bright room again. He gulped in the oxygen desperately. "He's coming back," a voice said. He made out the figures of the traffickers moving away from him. He suddenly felt sick. Quickly he rolled over and began vomiting. In a few minutes he finally stopped, having nothing else to empty.

"Clean it up, and him," the Duke ordered his men. Hirotaka scowled almost murderously as he was dragged to his feet. When they'd completed their orders, he found himself strapped back to the table. At least the IV wasn't attached anymore. He refused to meet the eyes of any of them. He wouldn't grace them with a look. They deserved nothing but disdain, and oh how that disdain was emanating from him; so much so that the Duke was becoming increasingly angry at the defiance and refusal to cower again. "Leave him," he ordered his people. Quickly they all left, their leader following.

The moment they were gone, Amelia raced out of her hiding spot and ran to the table. Hirotaka started when suddenly he felt her kissing him fervently, and when he felt her tears falling upon him. He blinked in shock as she collapsed upon his chest weeping. "You… you are real," he finally said, realizing it now.

"Yes," she answered.

He was silent a long moment. Finally he said, "Leave this place. Before they find you."

"I don't want to," she answered.

"You must," he urgently said, now beginning to panic. Oh gods, she couldn't be here. This was _suicide_!

"I can't leave you," she replied, sobbing.

"Not part of the deal, honey," a voice said from behind. They both turned. Hirotaka almost panicked. A trafficker! And he was seeing her here!

"Leave her be!" he furiously shot.

"Like, easy, sheesh," the trafficker replied. Hirotaka gaped in shock as suddenly the man morphed into a woman.

He could hardly believe his eyes. "Am I… tripping again?" he asked awkwardly. "I believe this is the worst I have had."

"Camille Leon, ex-heiress, shape shifter, super-villain," Amelia quickly introduced.

"Hi cutie," she said, winking at him. Hirotaka blinked blankly. "I've been totally watching over you. Think of me as a guardian angel. Well, fallen angel. Good news ninja boy, the traffickers made a mistake. They insulted our super-villain pride, and you've been pulled into the middle of a war zone. You and your friend are the objectives. Totally don't worry, gorgeous, we've so got you covered."

"I do not believe I understood half of that," Hirotaka said, blinking blankly at her. Camille started and frowned.

"Whatever. Amelia, we need to go," Camille said. Amelia looked miserably back at Hirotaka. The ninja looked afraid.

"We're getting you out," Amelia promised. "One way or another."

Hirotaka gently smirked, saying, "I believe I will like that." Amelia gave a weak laugh. After a moment she bent, kissing his forehead. Quickly she rose and hurried to Camille's side. Camille morphed back into the traffickers form and once again seized Amelia's arm roughly, playing the part. Quickly the two women fled, Hirotaka watching after them.

KP

Outside, Camille joined the other girls with Amelia and morphed back to normal. "Listen, you four go back to Middleton. Leave Hirotaka's rescue to us, but Fukushima we haven't found a trace of. You'll do more good waiting back home and searching for him than being here," she stated.

"But…" Kim began.

"Girl, she has a point," Monique said.

Yori forlornly looked at the house. Finally she bowed her head and said, "Very well…"

Kim looked sadly back at Camille. Swallowing dryly she nodded, saying, "Thank you."


	14. DNAmy of the Case

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Third up today.)

DNAmy on the Case

"Things are coming together quite nicely," Drakken remarked, getting the latest reports from the other villains.

"At least on the Hirotaka angle," Killigan added. "We have no' got anythin' on Fukushima. We do no' even know where the laddie _es_."

"We don't, but we _do_ know he was purchased by a serial killer with a following. Who do we have in America?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Jack Hench, Professor Dementor, Gemini, Gill who is currently out of commission and probably distancing himself from the villain life, and DNAmy," Drakken answered.

"We'll get _them_ on it," Monkey Fist said.

"Except Gill," Drakken corrected.

"Whatever," Monkey Fist growled.

"Aye, get Amy t' gather the others and play the part o' fans o' the killer. He'll tell them where he es, ef they can be convincin' enough," Killigan agreed.

"Hench will take some work," Drakken warned.

"Do no' worry, laddie. Amy can persuade him t' her side," Killigan assured.

"Very good," Monkey Fist said. Quickly he dialed Amy's phone number.

KP

"Monty, you called!" Amy exclaimed excitedly, picking up after seeing on her call display who it was.

"Only to tell you to get together Dementor, Gemini, and Jack Hench," Monkey Fist replied.

"I think it's so _sweet_ that you're doing this for Fukushima," Amy said, having heard about what was happening in Europe.

"It is not for Fukushima!" Monkey Fist yelled furiously. "Look, just listen to me."

"Awe, it's adorable how you try to deny it," Amy said.

"I am not adorable! I said listen to me, woman!" Monkey Fist shot.

"I'm all ears, pud'n and pie," she answered. Monkey Fist frowned in annoyance but let it go. In all honesty, he was getting used to her pet names by now. He really didn't have much choice. He still despised them, and shuddered each time she used one, but she wasn't about to stop any time soon.

"I need you to find the serial killer who has my ward," Monkey Fist stated. There was silence. "Amy?" he questioned.

"Excuse me, but did you say serial killer?" she asked, suddenly sounding more grave and serious than he'd ever heard before. That was more _like_ it.

"Yes, and he has a following," Monkey Fist replied.

"You do know the odds of Fukushima still being alive are, well, virtually nonexistent," Amy gently remarked, trying to break that bit of news gently.

"Don't give me the odds, give me results," Monkey Fist replied.

"You want me to get together Gemini, Dementor, and Hench, somehow put us all in contact with this madman and go to the place where he might be holding Fukushima in order to observe and tell all," Amy said.

Monkey Fist started. "Um, well, yes. How did you…" he began.

"Oh honey, you're so cute when you're naïve. I'm the most brilliant geneticist of the modern _world_. Of _course_ I would figure this out," she said cheerily.

Monkey Fist almost smirked. "I keep forgetting," he replied, frowning again. You could hardly blame him either, what with the way she acted. "Just do it and report."

"Righty o'," Amy answered, saluting on her end. "I love you sweetie."

"Never say I love you again," Monkey Fist growled lowly. Angrily he slammed down the phone, folding his arms.

"Ah wonder how yer mother es doin' wi' all the street walkers holin' up en her academy," Killigan remarked.

KP

Nane looked over the latest bunch of terrified men, women, and even teenagers and children, that Motor Ed and Adrena had rounded up. "Twelve more? My, you two are cleaning up the streets," Nane said.

"Between Camille moonlighting as a decoy and the robots we get from our mad scientist contacts, half these traffickers will never know the difference. And once they figure it out, it'll be too late. Freaky," Adrena replied.

"Totally righteous, granny, seriously. If those dudes enter Shereshimshere with the intention of getting them back, _if_ they ever find out where they are, would be a death sentence. The Knight of Rottigan have gotcha covered via satellite missiles and their own personal appearances," Motor Ed declared, looking towards the duo of knights watching over the academy.

"Excellent. And my academy is up and running again, at least in a way. Come in, dearies, we have hot meals waiting," Nanny Nane said to the group of twelve. Timidly, cautiously, they obeyed, entering and leaving the three villains alone.

"I don't like this good guy stuff," Ed complained, folding his arms.

"Eddie, baby, we've been through this," Adrena said. "The traffickers overstepped their boundaries. We're just… retaliating. None of us give a care about what happens to the harlots. We're all about preserving our pride."

"Quite," Nane agreed. "It's hardly a trying task to keep them here in Shereshimshere."

"Fine," Ed relented.

"Come in dears, hot meals for the both of you. Rottigan knights, come in for something to eat!" Nane called, smirking and allowing them all entrance to her academy.

"Freaky!" Adrena cheered.

"Seriously," Ed agreed. The two entered swiftly.

KP

"Come on Jackie, just a teensy weensy wittle favor," Amy cooed to the man as she pouted. Jack looked annoyed.

"DNAmy, honey, you know I can't be bothered with that nonsense," Jack said. "I'm a busy man. I don't have time for such trivialities"

"You _do_ know that the traffickers are spitting in your face," Amy remarked.

"Miss Hall, I could buy and sell them all a thousand times over. They could have picked a more profitable business but they didn't. Their faults, not mine. It's like a mouse teasing a cat," Jack said.

"Then prove it," Amy manipulated. She knew how minds worked, she knew human nature, and as such she almost never failed in persuasion. "Help me find this serial killer. It'll make a statement."

"No," he replied.

"It'll be fun," Amy said.

Jack looked at her in annoyance. He could call security. _That_ would be the end of it; except this woman was crazy, and those mutants she had? Yeah, he wasn't looking to face them. Besides, she had a point. It would be interesting. Quite an experience, really. He put down his papers, thinking it over. Finally he replied. "All right. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Ooh goody!" Amy exclaimed, clapping. "Quick, call up Gemini and Dementor. They'd _love_ to get in on this." Jack rolled his eyes but did so nonetheless.

KP

After the first two rings, both villains picked up. "Gemini, Dementor, long time no speak," Jack said when they appeared on the video conference.

"Vhat do you VANT!?" Dementor asked.

"Jack Hench, it's been a while, old friend," Gemini remarked, smirking.

"It certainly has. How's your foxy little sister?" Jack asked.

"Annoying as ever," Gemini answered.

"Enough vith ze pleasantries! VHY DID YOU CALL?!" Dementor demanded.

"Boys, we're joining forces with the lovely Amy Hall," Jack replied.

"Lovely?" Dementor incredulously asked, looking at her.

"Oh poo, you're such a meanie," Amy replied, sticking out her tongue.

"For what reason?" Gemini asked.

"We're going to contact a serial killer, join his following, find out where he's keeping the still missing ninja, not the one in Europe, and we're going to go there, sum the situation up, leave, and tell our apparent ring leaders everything they want to know about what's going down," Jack replied.

"Zounds fun," Dementor remarked, smirking coldly. "I am getting bored vith ze dealing vith small fish in ze trafficking rings."

"As am I," Gemini agreed. "Very well. Where shall we meet?"

"My place," Amy sang out. They all looked icily at her but then shrugged. She _did_ make good cookies and tea.

KP

"I sent off our email," Amy said, watching the computer. "Now all we have to do is wait." They were silent, all staring at the screen. After a long moment a message popped up. "Ooh, he's quick," Amy remarked. She opened it.

"Dear Miss Hall, and friends, it was an absolute delight to receive your message. I am flattered you so enjoy my work. In fact, I am so flattered that I wish to invite you to the creation of my masterpiece, watched live. Of course, the first two parts have already been complete. I have only the third left to do. Your input would be a delight, though. Attached is my location, and a gift," Gemini read.

"Vhat iz zis gift?" Dementor asked. Amy clicked it. After all, they needed to get the _address_. Immediately screams filled their ears and their eyes widened in horror, their mouths dropping. Live footage victims!

"Oh my gods!" Amy screamed, closing her eyes quickly. Jack could only gape in horror.

"Vhat sick mind has come UP VITH ZIS?!" Dementor numbly asked.

"This, they, that… no comment," Gemini stammered. Dementor quickly wrote down the address and closed the screen. The four stayed still, numbly digesting what they'd just seen.

"This isn't going to be as fun as we thought," Jack finally said. The others swallowed and nodded their agreement.


	15. Escape

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Fourth up today and a few more Taken references. Personally I didn't like the movie, especially since it blew any chance I had of dad ever letting me go to Europe, but oh well. They work here.)

Escape

Hirotaka was vaguely aware of the sounds of an announcer calling out prices as if at an auction. He seemed to be vaguely aware of a _lot_ these days, hardly able to focus his own thoughts. He was looking for a weak link, a moment he could seize in which to escape, except none ever came. At least if they'd put him to work on the _streets_ he might have been able to escape from a hotel, where he would otherwise have been forced to perform things he had no desire to perform. All he was aware of, though, was that he'd been pumped up with drugs. He was feeling symptoms of withdrawal right now. He wanted more of whatever the substance was, but he knew better. He would _not_ fall victim to an addiction, no matter what happened. He preferred being in full control of his senses.

The ninja forced himself to try and come back out of his most recent dazes. From what he could tell, he was still undefiled. That was good. He looked around. In front of him was a TV screen. On it was a pretty young woman, drugged out of her mind. She was wavering unsteadily as people made their bids. Her outfit was hardly a piece of _cloth_. So _this_ was the 'special sale.' He had overheard his captors saying they could get much more for a virgin than for one who _wasn't_ one. Hirotaka checked his own attire. He wasn't wearing anything adult rated at least, though he was only a cut above naked. Apparently his abductors had thought he'd be out longer.

He spotted the outfit they probably planned on sticking him in and balked. No way. Never in a million years. They could have easily dressed him in it while he had been out, he knew, but they hadn't. That was _their_ mistake. He focused again, searching for a weak link. He was unbound, but that would be too easy. There were probably armed guards just outside the room's door. He had heard the stories. As he had heard many times, in real life no one escaped from the sex trade, _ever_. At least as far as the _kingpins_ knew. He smirked dryly to himself. Of course, that simply told him the bosses, pimps, whatever name they called themselves, hadn't kidnapped anyone with enough _ability_ to get away. Or skill. They had made a fatal, fatal mistake in taking a ninja.

He rose and wavered, suddenly feeling sick. Oh yes, the drug. He could hardly control his body's actions. He was suddenly aware of an IV in his arm. Quickly he pulled it out, but he was definitely feeling the effects of whatever had been pumped into his blood stream. He was staggering and could hardly _see_ straight, or clearly for that matter. He shook his head, trying to shake off the fog his mind was in, and spotted a vent. He went to it and tried to pry it off. Just then he was seized from behind and turned. He prepared to fight, for all the good it would do in this state, but suddenly heard a voice he'd never _ever_ been so glad to hear.

KP

"Hirotaka! Oh man, dude-san, what happened to you?" the voice questioned.

"St-Stoppable-San. H-how?" Hirotaka weakly began, recognizing his savior.

"Easy, easy. We're going to get you out of here," Ron assured, terror in his eyes.

"F-Fukushima," Hirotaka said, hating the fact his mind was still sharp, considering the circumstances at least, but that he couldn't get anything to cooperate.

Ron cringed. Honestly, right now he was just hoping and praying Fukushima's body was still intact so the ninja could at least be given a proper burial. "Don't worry, I'll find him. _You_ are top priority right now, though. Human trafficking? How did you get _into_ this?" Ron asked, tone fearful as he tried to lighten the situation; but there was misery and concern in his eyes for his friend's state. "Have… have they…" Ron began.

"I-I do not know. I do not think so. I pray not. They say they can get more for virgins, so I do not think they have harmed me in any way yet," Hirotaka replied.

"That's _something_ at least. Oh man, for all we know _you_ could be _next_ to go out there and get sold off!" Ron exclaimed. "Welcome to the modern age. Freaks and perverts abound."

"Stoppable-San, how did you get in?" Hirotaka asked, weakly sitting back down, holding his head in his hands and willing away the pounding and disorientation.

"Hiro, I've been going on secret missions with Kim since we were, like, preteens. Infiltration is a specialty of ours," Ron replied.

"Hey!" Rufus protested.

"Oh yeah, and Camille is still on the inside. She's guarding the door right now. Dude, we need to get you out of here," Ron said, his tone was dark and angry as he observed the ninja's weakened and almost helpless state. His friend was in a bad way, and he was feeling his powers burning within him, begging him to destroy this whole place and be done with it. It was too much of a risk, though. Before he did anything else, he had to get Hirotaka _out_, stat.

KP

"Stoppable-San, you must leave this place. Bring your scooter out to the exit of… wherever this is. _Let_ them sell me off. The moment I am brought outside, I will make a break for it," Hirotaka said. Finally his opportunity! And this time it had a chance of working.

"A _break_ for it? Earth to Hiro, you'll be _killed_!" Ron exclaimed.

"The most dangerous of creatures are those who have nothing left to lose. Unpredictable, desperate, and deadly," Hirotaka replied, standing after regaining some sense of his body. "We will be discovered, no matter what plan we use. Unless you were the one to purchase me," Hirotaka said.

"Naco check doesn't come for a while," Ron said, cringing. Now he was regretting how fast he'd blown his first batch of money. He was giving _Drakken_ a run for his title.

"Exactly. We try to escape this place like this, both of us will die. We do not know the way out and we will be stopped. If, however, you are ready to make a getaway, we will have a chance," Hirotaka said. "And if _I_ do not make it, at least _your_ chances are greater."

"Okay, but what if you're bound when they lead you out?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable-San, trust me," Hirotaka replied.

"I don't _like_ this," Ron protested.

"My friend, they are coming for me now. Quickly, go," Hirotaka insisted. Ron hesitated, but at this point he had no choice. He looked sadly down.

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry… for everything," Ron said.

"This was hardly your fault. It was mine and Fukushima's," Hirotaka said, looking suddenly distraught at the thought of what could be happening to his friend.

"Fukushima's going to be fine, or my name isn't Ron Stoppable," Ron assured.

"If this is the last we speak, my friend, know that it has been an honor fighting alongside you," Hirotaka said, bowing to Ron. Ron swallowed over a lump and bowed back, trying to figure out how Hirotaka could be smiling so casually and calmly at a time like this.

Rufus whimpered and bowed, chattering, "Bye bye."

"It has been an honor, Rufus-San," Hirotaka replied. Quickly Ron and Rufus ran.

KP

Hirotaka turned as the door opened again. He frowned and dropped into a crouching fighting position. "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon," one of the ones who had come for him taunted.

"You do not know the _half_ of it," Hirotaka replied, but he dropped the fighting pose.

"That can be his tagline," another remarked coldly. Hirotaka scoffed and let them bring him roughly out. He hated the fact he was still disoriented, dizzy, and hardly able to get his body to function at the rate his mind was working. Yori, Hana… Amelia… He had to get back to them, he _had_ to. He could not have his last words to the second oldest be words of hate. And little Hana… He couldn't fail the youngest. He _wouldn't_. Sisters, I will return to you both. Amelia, I will return…

KP

Camille, meanwhile, snuck into one of the buyer booths and observed the man sitting there. "Falsetto Jones?" she questioned. The man turned curiously. "I was told you were my partner or something for this part of our mission." Quickly she morphed back into her normal form.

He smirked, eyes lighting up. He approved of what he saw. "Camille Leon, I presume," he answered in a high pitched voice.

"What's, like, with your voice?" she asked.

He simply shrugged, not really sensitive about it anymore, and replied, "Freak helium accident."

"Ooh," she said, cringing. She believed she'd heard about that one. The guy almost hadn't pulled through. She, personally, still couldn't understand how helium had gotten to be so deadly, but it had.

"So, what's your plan?" she asked, sitting across from him. "Senor Senior Senior totally assured me you would have one."

"I do. When the ninja comes out, I purchase him," Falsetto answered.

"Well, that was easy. Here's my part. After you get the ninja out, I go out there in the form of the presenter. I make as if I'm, like, closing the show, and then turn back into myself and throw out a few explosives, courtesy of Duff Killigan. The place will be in chaos, and we'll have totally made a statement," she replied.

"Good. Get out as soon as they start going off. I'll be waiting in my limo. Trust me, you'll know it," he said.

"Right," she agreed. "We'll get along just fine," she added, tapping his nose with a finger before walking off. She had to find Ron and tell him the plan. Falsetto smirked in amusement. She was a flirt, he knew. He'd seen her at Monkey Fist a few times, and Jack Hench, and Gemini, and Senior Junior. Of course it was usually only a passing move or gesture. Falsetto turned back to wait for his intended merchandise to be brought up.

KP

Soon enough Hirotaka found himself in the middle of a room looking around at the potential buyers. He was hardly aware of the prices that were going up regarding him. He was glad his sellers hadn't dared try to dress him in something ridiculously adult rated. That was something, at least. He snapped back to reality when the bidding suddenly stopped. He looked over at his purchaser, who was shrouded in shadow, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Quickly he was led away. Good. Now he just had to wait for the opportune moment, and hope he wasn't staggering as much by then.

Watching Hirotaka being led off, Camille patted the bound and gagged presenter's head. She walked out into the middle of the room, saying, "That concludes our sale for today. Oh, and one more thing." All at once she morphed into her normal self, grinned cruelly, and stated, "You messed with the wrong group!" Instantly she drew out a group of bombs and threw them down. They began exploding on impact. People began screaming and panicking. Camille laughed coldly and bolted, morphing into the form of a trafficker so as to avoid detection.

Quickly Camille raced outside, scanning for the limo. She spotted it and ran towards it, quickly turning back into herself. She dove into it, landing over Falsetto's lap. "Forward, aren't we?" he teased.

"I couldn't find Ron. He might be carrying out his own plan by now. He doesn't know what ours _is_. Drive!" she shot, sitting up and straightening her clothes. She grabbed her purse, where Debutante was currently hiding, trying to avoid the Lithuanian Wolf Hounds basking at their master's feet, and began to pet her beloved kitty cat, calming her nerves. The adrenaline rush was ridiculous.

KP

As he was led outside the bombs went off, startling everyone. Hirotaka looked quickly around. What was _that_?! Never mind. It was his break. He summed up the ones escorting him, obviously his buyer's goons and obviously distracted. He wasn't particularly concerned with them. He saw a black limo nearing. His eyes scanned the area and he caught sight of Ron. Suddenly he pulled free, flipping one of the ones holding him over his head. Immediately he ran towards his friend. Ron revved up the scooter as Hirotaka neared. It was working! Ron couldn't believe it was working! And Hirotaka was dodging every bullet shot simply by zigzagging, making himself an almost impossible target. Hirotaka leapt onto the bike and Ron tore off.

"It worked!" Ron exclaimed.

"Focus on driving!" Hirotaka ordered sharply, looking back as his friend crisscrossed, barely dodging bullets. Hirotaka quickly put on a jacket, glad for the cover. "Towards that obstacle, Stoppable-San. Let the bike go under. We can leap over and land back on it."

"Are you _crazy_?! _You_ maybe, but not _me_!" Ron protested.

"Follow my lead," Hirotaka replied. Ron swallowed and obeyed. There was no room for debate. They leapt off the bike as it went under the low hanging and almost immovable obstacle. Quickly they raced across the top and leapt down onto the moped, by some miracle managing to keep their balance on it. Suddenly a slick limo drove right in front of them. The two gasped and cried out in terror, braking. Before they could think to move, men leapt out and seized them, forcing them inside!

"Oh this is bad," Ron said as they watched the chase stop. These were Hirotaka's buyer's men, and they had what they wanted.

"You had to make it complicated, _didn't_ you?" a familiar voice asked.

KP

Ron gasped. "No way!" he exclaimed, quickly looking at the cloaked buyer who, in annoyance, removed his disguise. "Falsetto Jones!" Ron exclaimed as Hirotaka gaped. "You deal in _trafficking_?!"

"Of course not you _buffoon_! Word got around," he answered.

"Don't worry, he's with me," a wolf hound suddenly said. Quickly it morphed back into Camille!

"I do love your ability," Falsetto remarked to her. She smirked, brushing back her hair. Debutante purred, spotting Rufus. Rufus gasped.

"I thought I, like, told you not to worry," Camille chastised Ron.

"Uh, yeah, you did," Ron admitted, embarrassed.

"I've heard quite a lot about Team Possible and your recent exploits with a trio of ninjas from some secret school. Via Senior Senior and other rich villains who've heard the stories, of course. When war was declared I acted," Falsetto replied. With that he narrated his part in the campaign. Finally he finished, "I had the money, I had the respect for this, Hirotaka's, abilities, and I had Senior's agreement and encouragement to risk it because, apparently, you're all decent foes."

KP

"Have you heard of the location of the other ninja who was taken with me?" Hirotaka asked as one of Falsetto's men administered a needle to him that would combat the effects of the drug. How many more needles would he have pumped into him in the future, he wryly wondered. "I am under the impression he is still in Middleton," Hirotaka added.

"Not me personally, but maybe Big Daddy _does_. If you don't want to deal with _him_ right now, I'm sure you'll find someone else to go to. I believe Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist put DNAmy, Gemini, Dementor, and Jack Hench on the search part for that," Falsetto replied. "My piece in this thing ends the moment we're in the clear."

"Ditto. Ugh, I'm exhausted," Camille said. "I don't think I could morph again if my _life_ depended on it."

"Wow, never thought I'd see _you_ again, Mr. Jones. And no way did I suspect that you'd _rescue_ the good guys," Ron said to the man, who was stroking his Lithuanian Wolf Hounds.

"Even evil has standards," Falsetto replied. "I'm the world's greatest thief, not a human trafficker."

"Besides, sometimes the trafficking rings, gangs, mafia, et al, need to be put in their place or, like, one-upped by we super-villains," Camille added. She'd said it multiple times already, but she liked the way it sounded.

"Us super-villains," Falsetto corrected.

"Ugh, grammar Nazi," she complained. He shrugged.

"Uh, thanks, all of you," Ron said.

"Domo," Hirotaka agreed, bowing to them. Falsetto shrugged it off. Hirotaka cringed then added, "But do I remain your servant?"

KP

Camille started and looked at Falsetto in surprise. Now _she_ was curious. "Excuse me?" Falsetto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You bought me at a great sum of money. Money which you will not get back. Many would not let such an amount go to waste. And naturally, if it is your order, master, I will serve you, as is my honor," Hirotaka reluctantly said, bowing.

"Look ninja, I'll just pull off a heist and get the money back. I've never been one for slaves. Consider yourself free," Falsetto replied.

"Domo. I owe you a debt of deep gratitude; a favor, if you will," Hirotaka stated, relaxing in relief. "You have spared me great dishonor, and have saved many lives." Falsetto smirked, amused at the way of speech. It was a refreshing change of pace.

"I help whatever serves my purposes," Falsetto stated. Camille smiled at the man, impressed with his reply. She thought it was a waste that he was throwing away all that money, but hey, the guy was a shrewd businessman, and Hirotaka _was_ a hunk.


	16. Sacrificial Masterpiece

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Fifth up today. I'm making progress, but the story's finished. I just need to tidy up some things and attempt to make the future chapter titled 'Retribution' much better than it is. This chapter is dark, with another torture scene. Hopefully it's not too much, again I try to mostly only allude to what's because I just can't bring myself to write it out graphically, it would only take away from the story, but just a fair warning.)

Sacrificial Masterpiece

DNAmy, Dementor, Gemini, and Hench approached the abandoned train yard cautiously. "This is it," Amy said.

"Be ready for anything," Gemini warned.

"Oh please, ve are completely inconspicuous," Dementor said, and they _did_ all have good disguises. Well, he and Gemini did. Hench and Amy never really wore super-villain uniforms. They saw a crowd gathered and paused.

"I… I'm afraid of what we'll see," Amy admitted.

"You are not ze only vun," Dementor replied, suddenly looking nervous as well.

"There are our newest members!" a man said from a podium. The four looked around before realizing he meant them. They blinked then waved. Jack led the procession confidently into the crowd.

"Just in time to witness the last phase of my masterpiece," the man declared. He pulled on a rope and a sheet lifted up. Amy gasped and paled, covering her mouth. Dementor and Gemini stared, mouths agape. Jack just watched, eyes wide and guarded. There upon some sort of altar lay the figure of a young man, almost completely naked!

"Is that the… the ninja?" Hench whispered.

"Fukushima, oh no," Amy breathed, feeling suddenly ill.

KP

Fukushima didn't look towards the crowd. He didn't dare. He didn't want to see. He was chained to this altar in a pose like that of a Mayan or Aztec sacrificial victim. He hardly moved, hardly even reacted to the cheers of the crowd. These people were sick, and that was an understatement. The sadist looked at him, eyes filled with passion and delight. Fukushima met his eyes and scowled challengingly. Bring it on then.

"Pass out the objects," he directed one of his followers, unveiling a table filled with heavy metal objects. The follower eagerly agreed, quickly passing out metal bats to the others, and crowbars, and other. Amy gaped in horror at the metal bat she held. Oh no, this was bad. Oh gods… when Monkey Fist found out, there would be you know what to pay. Dementor gaped at the crowbar he'd been handed. Gemini uneasily looked at the pipe he held. Hench gazed emotionlessly down at the steel bar then back up at the young man.

"Each of you in turn will prove your loyalty to me. Strike him until you hear a bone snap. One broken bone for each of you," the killer stated.

"He's crazy…" Amy numbly said, shivering. She couldn't do this, she couldn't do this.

Seeing her fear, seeing her looking ready to pass out, Gemini said, "DNAmy, get a hold of yourself. Listen, subtly move back into the crowd. We'll cover you so no one notices. Get ahold of Monkey Fist _now_," Gemini directed.

"Right, ve vill handle this," Dementor said, looking reluctantly at his crowbar. He really didn't want to, but he would. Amy nodded and subtly began slipping backwards into the crowds until she was free of them. Oh she wished they'd brought their henchmen and devices.

Fukushima closed his eyes tightly, swallowing painfully. He was afraid. He was terrified. He was sick of hiding that fact, but he would die before showing his fear. "First one up," the sadist directed. A large man came. Please, please let one blow be enough to break a bone, Fukushima inwardly pled. He almost laughed at himself. He'd long stopped pleading to be rescued. Now he was only pleading for the pain not to be too great. The man raised his bat above his head and brought it down viciously. Fukushima screamed in agony, feeling a bone in his chest snap. Amy heard the scream of pain as she hid behind a crate. She gasped then sobbed. Shakily she drew her phone and hoped Monty would pick up.

KP

The limo pulled up to a little park. Waiting there was none other than Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Killigan. Ron and Hirotaka exchanged nervous looks. The car stopped. "End of the line, boys," Camille sang. "Ta ta."

"Right, ta ta, yeah," Ron uncertainly said, following Hirotaka out of the vehicle. Quickly the limo pulled away, leaving the two.

"Welcome back, ninja," Monkey Fist greeted Hirotaka.

"The Duke will be hunting me down, will he not?" Hirotaka asked after a long moment.

"Dude, I don't _think_ so," Ron said, eyes narrowing protectively. They'd have to get through _him_.

"Never mind the Duke. Leave Gideon t' _us_," Killigan said.

"Please, have you found Fukushima?" Hirotaka asked. "Lord Monkey Fist, remember now the vow you made to his mother; that you would protect her child when she was no longer there to do so. It was to you she entrusted her only son, for she knew that there was no other into whose hands she would rather place the life of her little boy." Monkey Fist tensed as memories crashed around him…

Flashback

"What?" he asked in shock, gazing at his contact in disbelief.

"I choose you, Montgomery," she repeated, bowing to him.

"Setsuka, do you _know_ what you are _asking_?" Monty demanded, still hardly able to process he'd actually heard her right.

"Fukushima must have a protector," she answered, gazing into her little boy's room, her beloved child, her most valuable possession.

"So you name _me_ his guardian?" Monty demanded.

"I name you his father," she answered, meeting the British Lord's eyes.

"But-but Setsuka… This, no, I have no time to waste on a _child_. For Pete's sake, I am a busy man," he argued.

"Please, I beg you. There is no other! None that I can trust, none with whom he will be happy, should I die too soon… Except for you…" she begged.

"You aren't dying any time soon!" Monty shot. "By the gods, Setsuka, I am a mere child _myself_! There are _siblings_ with a bigger age gap between them than me and that boy." Of course that was perhaps an exaggeration. He believed he would have been about seventeen or eighteen when Setsuka would have given birth to the boy at fifteen or sixteen, but still.

"I was a child when I gave birth to a child," she murmured softly, gazing lovingly at her son. "I know why you are afraid."

"I am not afraid," he protested, folding his arms.

"Please," she begged. "If not for my sake, then for Fukushima's." Montgomery blinked blankly and looked towards the sleeping child. The boy yawned and curled up tighter, drawing a blanket closer around him. "He loves you," she remarked, half to herself.

Monty watched the boy a moment longer. Finally he bowed his head and answered, "Very well. I will be the child's guardian. I doubt I'll much have to worry about _anyway_. Your life is far from over."

End Flashback

It had only been a month or so later he'd been proven wrong… Only a month or so later that he'd heard of her death. Biggest mistake of his _life_. Not the power it brought him of course, never the power, but the solemn oath he'd given her. "Vows and promises mean little to me," Monkey Fist growled in response to Hirotaka. "Chippy, Bobo, Kiko, Chaca, George, assemble the others immediately!" he ordered his four main ninjas and George before Hirotaka and Ron could say anything more.

"I _knew_ this was a trap," Ron said, preparing for a war.

"Actually, we have every _intention_ of helping," Drakken assured.

"Right. Gideon took my ward and in doing so crossed _me_. For that reason, he will pay dearly, and any friends he has _with_ him," Monkey Fist stated as his army of ninjas suddenly backed him. Hirotaka and Ron grinned, lighting up. Just then the British Lord's phone rang. He looked at the call display. Amy. Quickly he answered it. "Well?" he demanded.

"M-Monty…" Amy said, voice weak and breaking. Instantly Monkey Fist stiffened.

"Where is the boy?" he asked after a long moment. Amy swallowed dryly and replied, "Look." She turned her phone on video mode and turned it in the direction of the young man.

KP

Fukushima's screaming filled their ears. Hirotaka went as white as a ghost, eyes filling with anguish as he gaped in shock and horror. Ron looked suddenly green. "Oh my gods!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth. He quickly turned to the side, almost throwing up.

"Turn it off!" Drakken ordered sharply, seeing Monkey Fist's expression. It was blank and horrified, and his skin was ashen. Drakken hadn't so much as _felt_ Monkey Fist shaking, not for a long time. Now they could actually _see_ it. Amy quickly obeyed.

"You're too late, Monty… I'm so sorry," she said meekly. Monkey Fist opened his mouth to speak but could find no words.

"Lassie, better late than never," Killigan replied, taking the phone from the statuesque noble. "Get out o' there, lass. Ye' canno' do anythin' else." Amy sobbed and nodded, hanging up, regretting more and more they hadn't had the foresight to bring backup or weapons so they could at least _help_ the ninja.

Killigan and Drakken looked from Monkey Fist to Hirotaka and Ron. Ron was still doubled over, feeling ill. Hirotaka had fallen to his knees looking shocked beyond belief. They turned back to Monkey Fist and gasped. The British noble was shaking, but this time it wasn't of shock. This time he was shaking for all the wrath he felt. Anger and hatred boiled in him almost beyond what they could comprehend. The monkeys were backing away. Monkey Fist looked up at them, eyes glowing red with his monkey powers, which he was desperately trying to keep in check. Ron was beginning to glow blue, horror turning to fury.

"I should have gone after him first. I-I should have gone after him first," Ron stammered.

"Control your power, boy. For now. But when we arrive, it _will_ be a massacre," Monkey Fist growled. He was _not_ above murder. Ron perhaps was, but _he_ wasn't. Nor were Drakken, nor were Killigan, and somehow he doubted Hirotaka was above killing at this point. Ninjas were assassins and spies; this was what they were trained for.

KP

Fukushima felt as though his every bone was broken. With the amount of people who had come up, he wouldn't be surprised. And he was covered in bruises. Many of the followers, women and younger ones mostly, hadn't been able to break a bone on the first try… or the-the twentieth. He was sobbing helplessly now.

Dementor and Gemini had managed to avoid going up, subtly sneaking through the crowds. Jack Hench hadn't been so lucky. He was gazing down on the young man now, eyes wide in disbelief and feeling ill. He was a business man. He didn't deal in this kind of thing. "Well," the murderer prompted. Jack looked at the man, the down at the boy. Whimpering, filled with pain, Fukushima weakly opened his eyes, meeting the villain's. Jack nearly fled right then, but he was a level headed guy, so he stayed calm. "What are you waiting for? Enjoy," the sadist encouraged.

Jack glared icily at him then scanned the broken body. "I came here to watch _you_ perform, master. You are the visionary, you are the artist, you are the one we all idolize," Jack smoothly lied. These types were full of themselves, and that was the area he struck. He handed the steel bar over.

Obviously pleased, the man replied, "I like you. Very well. If you insist, the master will show you the way." Jack grinned innocently. Yeah, you do that you sick, twisted little man. He backed away into the crowd. The sadist turned to the boy and picked up a set of metal talons. "Now for the technique I call the mangle," he cooed to the young man. "Don't worry. _Eventually_ you'll be too numb to feel it." Fukushima sobbed, laying back his head and trying once more to call upon the deities to preserve him. He shrieked in anguish as suddenly the sadist began tearing slowly into his flesh with the metal talons. He felt his blood pouring freely now and hoped only for death.

Jack, Gemini, Dementor, and Amy quickly got out of the train yard, for they could do little about anything there. Dementor began fiddling with his phone. "W-what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Buying ze boy some time," Dementor replied. "A message vill soon be received by one of ze followers saying zat a British Noble has come searching for ze boy. Ze sadist vill vant to fight for his masterpiece and vill hide him avay, preparing for var. Var vill come to him, all right, and in zis vay ze boy vill still, hopefully, be alive to see the end of it." The others nodded.

KP

The five humans and the monkey ninjas sat on a private plane belonging to the Fiske's. Monkey Fist had ensured he looked perfectly normal. No use getting the mysterious kidnapper suspicious of him. "Thanks for the ride, Lord Fiske," Ron said, trying to break the tension and really missing Kim's little talk with whatever ride they usually caught. Gods, he missed her already. Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow at Ron. Drakken and Killigan exchanged looks. Hirotaka rolled his eyes and went back to the magazine he'd been reading. Ron, seeing no reaction, said, "No, see, this is the part where you go, 'Oh it was the least I could do after you and your friend Kim came to my aid in the jungle and traipsed through a hidden tomb in search of the Jade Monkey.'" Ron grinned, waiting for a reply.

"A Jade Monkey which I then had grant me Mystical Monkey Powers, later used repetitively to try and destroy you," Monkey Fist said.

"Why you always have to break the mood?" Ron complained, pouting. "Hey, I have an idea! How about telling me another secret of…"

"No!" Monkey Fist sharply barked.

"How about…" Ron began.

"If I say that ridiculous line about it being the least I can do, will you stop?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Heck yeah!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks for the ride Lord Fiske," he repeated.

Monkey Fist sighed in annoyance and said, "But of course, young Mr. Stoppable. Naturally it is the _least_ I could do after your friend Kim risked life and limb traipsing through an ancient temple in order to recover my Jade Monkey."

"No big, it was just a few traps, snakes, and spikey pits. We do stuff like that all the time," Ron replied, content.

"And you'll be doing a lot _more_ of it in _future_," Monkey Fist grumbled.

"Oh look, there are peanuts on board! Cool!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing them. Monkey Fist blinked and sighed hopelessly. Drakken face-palmed. Killigan looked incredulously at the boy then shrugged, ignoring it. Not his problem.

Hirotaka chuckled, smirking at Monkey Fist's annoyance. It was a failed attempt at trying to calm his emotions. The shrieks of his friend still rang in his mind. He scowled. The one who had done his friend this great harm would die. One way or another, he would die. Ron's 'mirth,' Hirotaka knew, was only a cover. In actuality, Ron was dying from the inside, guilt tearing him to pieces.

"So, it is true that no one escapes the trafficking business?" Hirotaka remarked, glancing up from the magazine. He might as well try and get his mind off of everything.

Grateful for the interruption, Monkey Fist replied, "Quite. Well, who's to say there haven't been _any_ escapes, but you get the picture. However usually they don't pick up ninjas who are whispered to by gods and favored by a death deity."

"Wait, _what_?!" Ron exclaimed.

Hirotaka cringed and asked, "Sensei?"

"Sensei," Monkey Fist replied, confirming from whom he'd gotten the information. "Besides, even if you weren't so blessed, they couldn't have expected that Falsetto Jones would purchase you only to release you as soon as you were far enough away. Fair warning, though, I would be watching your back, just in case they clue in. Duke Gideon is no fool."

"Ninjas were more assassins than anything. Spies, saboteurs, other such things. The Samurai were the warriors, and they were about honor. I have no fears about being tracked. If I _am_ found out, they will regret it," Hirotaka casually said, shrugging as he drew a ninja star and tossed it up and down, catching it without so much as cutting himself.

"Ninjas were _assassins_?" Ron asked, eyes wide at the ninja trivia.

"Oh yes, and they were quite good," Monkey Fist backed.

The plane landed at the airport. "Good luck, sir," Bates said, waving back at his master from the pilot's seat. After Killigan had taught him how to pilot a Zeppelin, Bates went on a flying kick. Now the man could fly almost anything. Not necessarily well, mind you, but he would do in a pinch.

"Very good, Bates. Off we go," Monkey Fist said.

KP

The trio quickly left the airport and looked around at the monkey army. "Monkey Ninjas, seek!" their master ordered, pointing different groups in different directions. Instantly they all leapt off shrieking. Monkey Fist looked again at the location coordinates Amy had given and scowled, eyes darkening.

"Fukushima is very skilled. Perhaps he was able to get _away_," Hirotaka hopefully said.

"Don't try and tell yourself that," Monkey Fist said. "It will only make it worse."

"Seriously. Dude-san, not meaning to be insensitive, but he's chained to a stone altar and being carved in front of a following by a sadist," Ron pessimistically said. Monkey Fist and Hirotaka blinked at Ron, shocked at the bluntness, and exchanged looks.


	17. Retribution

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Violence ahead, as Monkey Fist's retribution is carried out to extremes and as Hirotaka deals with the traffickers who originally kidnapped them with the killer. I will post the last chapter as well today. Wow, this was an exhausting chapter to write, and the longest. Hopefully it's not too much.)

Retribution

"Beg, boy," the murderer growled to the young man, now barely clinging onto life, choking and coughing on his own blood. He'd vomited the red substance out more than once.

"I will not," he replied, though in truth he very much _wanted_ to. He had no doubts he would break sooner than later.

"You will," the sadist stated firmly, digging the talons deeper into the body.

"Sir, a British Noble has arrived! He's looking for the sacrifice!" a follower suddenly said.

The man stiffened and turned to her. "What?" he asked.

"I just got word of it! Someone I know saw the plane come in!" the woman exclaimed.

Fukushima's eyes widened in hope. British Noble? _Monkey_ Fist! He was… he was _searching_ for him? It was a _miracle_.

The sadist was quiet. Finally he replied, "Let him come for my masterpiece. But it will be a body recovery mission." The bound ninja gasped as the sadist cut him loose. "All of you, get ready to fight," the sadist ordered. He picked up the ninja, who was drenched in blood, and brought the almost dead prisoner back to the dark room, throwing him inside and locking it. Oh this just got better and better Fukushima dryly realized.

KP

Monkey Fist, Hirotaka, Drakken, Killigan, and Ron slowly approached the abandoned train yard. Just then Drakken's phone rang. He sighed in annoyance and checked the call display. Dementor. "Oh just great," he complained, getting agitated. He answered the phone, asking in annoyance, "Yes, what is it Dementor?"

"Ve bought ze child some time. Fukushima's abductor, though, now knows you are searching. He believes Monkey Fist is ze fazher, and I vould be VERY WARY, of an ambush," Dementor answered, gravely serious.

Monkey Fist stiffened, having heard. "_What_?" he asked

"Good, we relish a challenge," Killigan said, smirking coldly, hanging up for Drakken. "Let's go, lads," he said.

"What's the sitch?" Ron asked as he and Hirotaka approached. "Hey, that sounds cool to say!" Hirotaka shook his head.

Turning to Ron and Hirotaka, Monkey Fist stated, "We may be dealing with an ambush. Be ready."

"Wait, what?" Ron asked blankly.

"Thanks to Dementor, the killer now knows we are somewhere nearby. However, it _has_ bought Fukushima some time," Monkey Fist replied.

"Then we must not waste it," Hirotaka declared, drawing up his ninja hood.

"Hold on, laddie's. There will be mass death out there. Ef ye' canno' kill, do no' come," Killigan said.

"I have been _trained_ to kill," Hirotaka replied.

"And for the sake of your ninja friend, I certainly hope Yamanouchi taught you all how to endure torture as well. This will _already_ be a body recovery mission if Fukushima couldn't take it," Drakken stated.

"Do you mind?!" Monkey Fist sharply shot at Drakken.

Drakken started then smirked. "You care about that boy," he said in realization. Not that he hadn't suspected it for a while, but still.

"I do _not_ care about that boy!" Monkey Fist yelled. "I care about finishing what we started with this blasted war!"

"Ye' do too care," Killigan taunted.

Monkey Fist scowled, teeth gritting, then warned, "Drop it, I warn you." He turned to Ron and quickly changed the subject, saying, "Can you kill or can't you?"

Ron was silent, saying nothing. He'd never killed before in his _life_. He didn't plan on starting. At least… he _hadn't_ planned on it… Images of his dreams flew into his mind, though, Fukushima's dying and reproachful eyes, looking at him with such anger and hopelessness and betrayal. Ron's expression filled with anguish then he frowned icily. Rival or not, he would do all it took to free Fukushima. "If I have to, I _will_," Ron finally said, shocking them all. They'd never begun to suspect the boy had it in him.

"Then let's get to that train yard," Drakken stated. Before they could even blink, Monkey Fist was springing off, quickly leaving them behind. They all blinked. "Oh yeah, he cares," Drakken wryly said.

"Never thought the laddie would care far anythin' but power," Killigan remarked. "Et's hard t' believe he actually _gives_ a hoot." Quickly they followed.

KP

Fukushima desperately fought to stay alive. He knew, though, that this time there would be no escaping. Not if help didn't come soon. The first four sprinklers had been spewing acid, as of the last time he was in this box, which meant that now… now the fifth would be as well. The one he was directly under. It would be a painful and incredibly messy way to die, probably burning his body beyond recognition, and he didn't relish the idea. Oh gods, couldn't at least one deity show him a moment of mercy?

He realized that he could hardly function anymore, could hardly even move. He was traumatized by the events that had been happening. He'd been tortured mercilessly for weeks. He'd lost far more blood than was safe, and he'd been forced to watch the deaths of so many others. He just wanted it all to end so _desperately_. At this point, Fukushima really didn't even care anymore how he was set free, whether by death or by rescue, he just wanted out. Stubbornness more than anything else was driving him to fight so desperately to survive. Without it he would have been dead _long_ ago. He would have given up. He was doomed _anyway_.

He knew no one would come in time. He was almost beyond the point of no return as it was. Just then the first sprinkler started. He didn't gasp, he didn't turn, he didn't pale. He just laid there on the cold floor, soaked in his own blood yet warmed and somehow comforted by it. He felt ill, he felt dizzy, he felt like falling asleep. His eyes lethargically closed. It would only be a matter of time now. Either the acid would finish him or he would bleed out here in the darkness… completely alone…

KP

"We have to _find_ him!" Ron exclaimed as they reached the train yard, keeping quiet and low as they observed from above.

"If we cannot, then we have failed," Hirotaka said, voice suddenly weak.

"Get going, move, _all_ of you!" Monkey Fist ordered his ninjas, obviously incredibly agitated. Instantly they leapt off, searching the various containers and buildings for a sign of their master's ward. Ron looked nervously at Rufus. He didn't like this. Something was watching them, ready to pounce.

"Fukushima! Fukushima!" Hirotaka called at every container he passed, tapping at it. Monkey Fist scrambled up a post to get a better vantage point. Maybe there would be an abandoned train car that wasn't where it should be. Of course, none of them were where they should be, but that was beside the point.

"Yoo hoo laddie, where are ye'?" Killigan called, looking through windows in buildings.

"Ninja boy! Nrrgh, Fukushima, answer already!" Drakken shot, annoyed at the task.

"Guys, over there!" Ron called suddenly, pointing after Rufus. He'd put the naked mole rat down and told him exactly what to look for. Rufus had nodded in understanding and was now darting off, monkeys following him. Instantly Monkey Fist, Drakken, Killigan, and Hirotaka hurried after the simian ninjas, Ron, and Rufus, Monkey Fist quickly taking the lead.

The group slid to a stop outside a dark container, gaping at it. "Here, here," Rufus was chattering fervently. The monkeys were shrieking and jumping on it, backing up the rodent's statement.

"Fukushima," Monkey Fist breathed, eyes taking on a hint of something. What was it, he wondered? Wait, relief? No, that couldn't be right. Humph, never mind. He instantly raced up to it, nimbly swinging up to the top, followed by the others.

KP

Fukushima heard the fourth sprinkler go on. He'd hoped this blackness would envelop him before the fifth came, but he was convinced now that the gods themselves had turned their backs on him long ago. He wasn't holding out much hope the dark would envelop him before he first tasted the burning agony of acid melting flesh from bone. His time was up… He swallowed dryly, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and willing his fear to leave. He would die with dignity and bravery if he was to die. He _did_ whimper, though, on hearing the sprinkler above him hissing, preparing to start up. Could you blame him? Who was there who didn't fear death, even a little? Oh please, please, please, please… Not like this.

All at once a hole in the top of the prison was blown open! Fukushima was hardly aware of it. Lethargically he opened his eyes, looking up. His expression became one of shock and hope. "Master," he whimpered as the man appeared.

Monkey Fist gaped in horror at the body below him. If not for the words the boy had just spoken, he would have believed the child was already dead! "Fukushima," he gasped. Instantly the British Lord leapt into the chamber, kicking the sprinkler. Just as it was turned away from them it began spewing the acid. In one swift and fluid motion Monkey Fist had scooped the young man up into his arms and leapt out of the iron prison. The two rolled away from the hole.

KP

"Father," the boy weakly murmured.

Monkey Fist turned quickly to the ninja in his arms. Who was he talking to? Wait… He felt his stomach drop. The boy was talking to _him_. He debated answering or not. He told himself he was annoyed at the title the boy had given him, but in reality part of him was screaming at him to respond to it. He wasn't feeling quite himself. He swallowed over a tightening in his throat. He refused to believe it was him that was drawing the boy up and burying the young man's face in his chest. He refused to believe it was of his own accord that he was cradling the ninja and gently hushing him. Some divine force was making him do it. That was the only explanation for the tender gesture… wasn't it? Or was he only lying to himself? He already knew the answer.

"You're safe now," he softly whispered to the child. He felt the boy going limp and terror seized his heart. This time he didn't try to deny there was terror. Quickly he looked at the battered ninja and laid Fukushima down. He paled. The boy's eyes were closed. He scanned the body and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The-the burns, the infections, the… the gashes and slashes and cuts that had mangled his child's body. Wait, not his _child_, his _ward_. Just… just his ward. He realized suddenly that he was covered in the boy's blood, but beyond glancing at the mess he didn't address it, only numbly gaped down at the broken form, taking in the shattered bones. Some were compound fractures, bone even appearing through the skin. Others were given away because the angles the parts were bent at were just wrong.

Monkey Fist was hardly aware of Ron and Hirotaka shrieking Fukushima's name, falling next to his body and desperately trying to get their friend to wake up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, _barely_ felt it, and heard Killigan say gently, "Laddie, Ah… Ah think he's gone."

"Gone?" he heard himself numbly asked, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why his voice had cracked and sounded so weak.

"You did what you could, Monkey Fist," Drakken added.

KP

"What I…" he began. No… _No_! He _refused_ to believe he'd heard those words. He adamantly _refused_ it! He _refused_ to admit that Hirotaka and Ron were sobbing in misery now. He _refused_ to admit Hirotaka was holding his best friend close to his, _refused_ to admit Ron was holding Fukushima's hand tightly, _refused_ to accept that both of the younger men had given up on reviving Fukushima.

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka was crying out in misery, body shaking in anger and hatred and anguish.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I should have gone for you. I should have saved you," Ron was repeating over and over, his whole body wracking with sobs. They believed the boy had finally bled out. They believed Fukushima had died in Monkey Fist's arms. The young man had died in his arms, the young man had died… No! Unlikely. Not on _his_ watch.

"Fukushima, don't even think about it! Don't do this," he ordered sharply.

"I want to die," the boy suddenly whispered, shocking the others. He was still _alive_?!

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka and Ron exclaimed.

"Stoppable-san, your powers!" Hirotaka begged. Ron instantly began focusing, letting his emotions take over him. All at once he was glowing blue. He leapt for his friend, trying desperately to heal him. Nothing was happening, though. Nothing! The gods had truly turned their backs on him, but Ron wouldn't give up. He _wouldn't_!

KP

Monkey Fist suddenly and slowly rose, numb in shock. His expression darkened murderously, his body shaking in fury as he gazed at the young man. He wanted to slaughter the one who had done this thing to his son. No, blast it! _Not_ his son, his _ward_!" He was suddenly aware of Hirotaka, Killigan, and Drakken looking at him expectantly. Expectancy became awe and Monkey Fist was suddenly aware he was glowing a brilliant red. He looked over at Hirotaka, eyes icy, and growled, "Leave these to _us_. You go after those who kidnapped you in the _first_ place. Avenge your friend in that way, boy, and I will take my retribution out upon _these_."

Hirotaka, eyes dark, murderous, and filled with tears, replied as he bowed, "As you command, Lord Monkey Fist." Instantly he leapt off. There was nothing else he could do for Fukushima.

Ron, worried, looked up at Monkey Fist. "Do everything you can to pull him back, _everything_!" Monkey Fist ordered. "Even if you have to enter the Shinigami's spirit realm to _do_ it!"

"It will be my honor," Ron replied, bowing his head to his rival.

Monkey Fist turned back to Fukushima. His eyes filled with pain and sadness on seeing his dying ward. Wait, pain and sadness? _That_ wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to feel such things. "Drakken, Killigan…" he began.

"Say no more, laddie. This field will soon be filled wi' the blood o' the Following and the killer," Killigan assured.

"We end this now," Drakken backed, scowling. He wasn't being the butt monkey this time. This time he was the cold and wicked villain, lusting for blood more than he ever had before. He would throw away his goofy persona, his everything, and he would become the criminal mastermind once more.

KP

The three leapt from the top of the chamber and landed on the ground. Quickly Drakken sent up a wall of vines all around the container, ensuring it formed a shield so that when things got… messy… Nothing would strike Ron or Fukushima. He pulled free of those vines and plunged them down again, forming an almost impenetrable wall around the abandoned train yard. "Yoo hoo, Death has come _calling_!" Monkey Fist called out. After only seconds, people began to appear, each brandishing a weapon of some kind and looking ready to kill.

"This'll be a pleasure," Killigan growled, drawing his golf clubs and golf balls. Drakken allowed his vines to wriggle out and wave menacingly in the air.

"It ends now," he called to their opposers.

"Three against _this_ many? I hardly think so!" a voice called out in reply. The looked up. There, on a raised platform, stood the sadist!

"You will regret you ever laid a finger upon my child," Monkey Fist growled. He started, Drakken and Killigan looking at him in shock, then quickly covered, "_That_ child! I meant _that_ child!" Monkey Fist quickly covered. Killigan and Drakken exchanged incredulous looks but let it go.

"_Yours_? No, no, no. That boy belongs to me. He is my masterpiece… And he will die in darkness, alone and screaming in anguish, finally throwing away all his determination and naming me his master and artist.

Monkey Fist, eyes blazing, suddenly lost all control. He began shrieking like a monkey, prompting his ninjas to appear and begin copying their master's lead as he leapt up and down, beating his chest furiously. He finally stopped and virtually screamed, pointing, "Monkey Ninjas _attack_!" They shrieked, having fed off of their master's anger until they themselves felt almost wild again, and leapt forward murderously.

KP

Hirotaka leapt along rooftops, eyes blazing. He flipped, leaping onto another. He looked around then ran to the edge. He wall jumped down to the ground and tossed a smoke pellet, concealing himself from the sight of a couple who were walking down the alley. They went on, ignoring the smoke, likely thinking it was just steam from a vent. He pulled out of hiding and silently approached the building he'd tracked the perpetrators to. He climbed up and swung into a vent, sliding down it. He jumped out from above and faded into the shadows when two traffickers walked by. This was the Middleton Ring, their headquarters. These were the ones who had forced he and his friend into this disaster.

Hirotaka drew his kunai, willed away any thoughts of conscience, and silently slunk behind the two. All at once he struck, slitting their throats before they could cry out. The two fell dead and Hirotaka cleaned his weapons and hurried away. He approached a room where he heard speaking. He peered down. There were three others. They hardly even noticed the prick of darts hitting them. They died without even knowing they were dying. Hirotaka continued through the place, ending the lives of any traffickers he spotted. He entered a room where a young man was bound, obviously meant to be a play thing. The man gasped and paled on seeing the ninja. Hirotaka quickly crossed and cut him loose. He put a finger to his lips on hearing footsteps and gestured the man to stay put. Quickly he hugged the wall behind the door. It opened and a man walked towards the victim. He was about to undress when Hirotaka stepped out of the shadows from behind and wrapped a cord tightly around his neck. The man died silently.

KP

Hirotaka finally began to feel pangs of conscience. He had never wished to kill another human being. Yet anger was blinding him, and again he began seeing red on remembering the broken form of his friend, and on remembering his own experiences at the hands of the traffickers. He beckoned for the victim to follow him. Shocked, the young man obeyed the stranger's wishes, whispering, "You… you are the ninja. The super-hero that's been in the papers."

Hirotaka rolled his eyes to himself. "I am no super-hero," he replied quietly. "How many victims are here?"

"Thirty," the young man answered.

"How many traffickers?" Hirotaka questioned.

"Twenty, counting the boss," the young man replied.

"Get the others and leave this place. Nineteen are dead, and the 'boss' as you say, is soon to join them," Hirotaka vowed. He threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared before the other young man could even reply.

KP

Hirotaka leapt through the doors to the bosses office. All at once a bullet struck next to his head! Startled, he looked ahead quickly. His eyes widened. The man was there and holding a shotgun, waiting for him! "You've come up against the wrong crew," the man stated.

Hirotaka's eyes suddenly seemed to light up like a forest fire. "Have I now?" he asked.

"My men will be here soon," the man said.

"Your men are dead," Hirotaka answered. "And soon, so will you."

"I don't think so," the man said.

"You do not recognize me," Hirotaka said in amusement. The man instantly stiffened. Hirotaka chuckled darkly and removed his hood. The man gaped in horror, paling.

"You…" he breathed.

"Do not worry, it will be quick," Hirotaka stated, drawing his knives—rather kunai, knives were misleading as they looked more like stakes—from his side.

"How did you escape?" the man hoarsely asked.

"That is a secret," Hirotaka answered.

"Your friend is dead, you know that right?" he asked. Hirotaka looked suddenly sick, remembering the haunted look in Fukushima's eyes when Monkey Fist had pulled him out of the chamber… To see that amount of terror and vulnerability in his friend's eyes, the brother of his soul… he could hardly handle it.

Without a word in response, Hirotaka was leaping across the room. Before the man could even think to move, the kunai were plunged deeply into his heart. Hirotaka viciously stabbed over and over again, anger overwhelming him. There was hardly a scream before the man was choked off by death. Hirotaka had delivered a slash to the throat so deep it was almost a beheading. The man died in an instant, and Hirotaka could only look on in shock, surprised at what he'd just done. After a moment he rose, suddenly shaking. Twenty lives in one night… Oh gods… What had he become? This was not right. Who was he to be the judge of another man? He swallowed and closed his eyes, remembering his friend. He scowled darkly. No… he had no regrets. He would never have regrets. He scowled down at the body, harrumphed, then left.

"Ninjas and assassins," Hirotaka murmured to himself. "Ninjas and assassins…" He felt his throat tightening. Please… please let Fukushima survive.

KP

Killigan was shooting bombs with no hesitation, taking out the following in groups and obliterating them. His eyes were blazing and murderous. No regrets, no regrets. But then, he was a villain. Regret meant little to them all. "Welcome to the show, my friends. Unfortunately, you are too late. The boy's life is at its end, and very soon my masterpiece will be complete," the killer stated from near the back, his following protecting him.

Bombs flew everywhere. Drakken shot out his vines grinning wickedly. This had become an arena, a fight to the death. This time, however, the prize was a human life. Not just any human life, but Fukushima's, and there was _no_ limit to what Monkey Fist would do to obtain that prize. He had only ever felt this kind of determination when searching for the Weapon and the Yono. When he became obsessed, there were no rules holding him back.

Monkey Fist, blazing with monkey powers, struck violently and quickly, sending out monkey apparitions in addition to his own to tear into the attackers mercilessly. The Lotus Blade was being put to use in every way, cutting down their victims with no mercy. No lives would be spared. He'd be sure of it. The blade was bathed in blood, tasting death unlike it had tasted for _centuries_.

Drakken's flowers wrapped around them, enveloping them in cocoons where they were smothered . More vines shot out, wrapping around throats and strangling them. This wasn't justice, he knew, this was a massacre. Hirotaka's retribution wouldn't be justice either. It too would be a massacre. The three villains didn't care at _all_. They'd been crossed beyond the point of return, beyond the point of showing mercy.

Killigan thought about Hirotaka's vengeance being wrecked on the traffickers. The ninja would probably be struggling with guilt when it finally occurred to him that what he'd done was wrong. It wasn't justice, it wasn't honor, and that would soon haunt the young man. Hirotaka would endure though, Duff sensed. That boy's love for his friends and his family was great. Perhaps too great for the boy's own good…

KP

Monkey Fist swung through the crowds, cutting down anyone who got in his way. He gave a monkey shriek, flipping off of the current rope he'd been swinging on and landing in front of the sadist in a crouch. He scowled, growling lowly and approaching menacingly, monkey walking towards him. "Death has come to you," he almost hissed at the man.

"You're making a mistake," the man answered, smirking coldly.

"You will die!" Monkey Fist shouted, striking at him. The man dodged but Monkey Fist had punched a hole straight through an wall without even flinching. The Monkey Lord pulled free and turned.

"And if I were to offer a propositions," the man tempted.

"I refuse it," Monkey Fist answered.

"Pity. It would have meant a much less painful way for your boy to die, and he _will_ die," the man said, backing away.

"Retribution will be _mine_!" Monkey Fist furiously yelled, again beating his chest like a monkey and rising to his full height. He sprang, attacking furiously. There was no mercy in his strikes, no regret. He was breaking multiple bones with each hit he gave to the man. But he was only playing. Oh yes, death wouldn't come _that_ quickly, though gods only knew he just wanted this man to die and never think on him again. The man was a fairly good fighter, but not even in the same _league_ as the noble. Monkey Fist grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. The man cried out in pain. Monkey Fist sprang down on top of him.

He was aware of eyes on him and glanced up. Drew and Duff were watching with cold smirks. Which meant they'd dealt with the last of the following. Monkey Fist looked down into the man's eyes, grinning wickedly. "I win," he stated.

"The boy will be dead by the time you reach him again," he man answered. "You've lost. My masterpiece is complete. Death I welcome now."

"Die!" Monkey Fist shrieked viciously, seizing the man's throat and almost gleefully watching them dull. He suddenly pulled away, drew the Lotus Blade, and finished the man with one deft cut, severing the head. He rose, panting and shaking in fury. Killigan and Duff came up to him.

"We're on death row if we're ever caught for this. You know that, right?" Drakken wryly asked, looking around them at the train yard now bathed in blood and bodies.

"I'm already there," Monkey Fist replied, referencing the curse he was under.

"We should have let the gods deal wi' et," Killigan said.

"The gods have turned their backs on Fukushima," Monkey Fist replied, walking back towards where Ron and Fukushima were.


	18. Domo

_**Kim Possible: Boys Nightmare Out**_

(A/N: Fifth or sixth one up today. Lost count. Another A/N at bottom.)

Domo

Hirotaka looked down on the sight of the massacre, eyes weary and tired. It was done… It was done. Why did he feel so miserable, then? Fukushima was a given, but there was another reason behind it… Perhaps the fact he knew that what he'd done was wrong on so many levels it was beyond the realms of forgiveness. If ever he were caught, his life would be forfeit. It may have been an assassination he'd been hired to carry out, and his duty as a ninja meant it was his job to do so, but the American justice system wouldn't see it like that. In fact, most justice systems wouldn't see it like that. He spotted Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Drakken walking towards the container on top of which was Fukushima's body. He should hurry and join them. Swiftly he leapt down

KP

Hirotaka returned to Ron and Fukushima the same time as the Freak Stooges. Ron was looking stunned. The three villains gazed at the body silently. "Stoppable-San…" Hirotaka began.

"I can't… I can't heal him… I don't… don't even know if he's alive," Ron replied.

Monkey Fist knelt next to the boy. "Try again," he ordered. "This time I'll help." Ron swallowed and nodded. The two focused their powers and began to try and heal the dying boy. There was no reaction. Killigan spotted Drakken murmuring prayers, likely to Izanagi who now, beyond any doubt, they knew to favor the mad scientist. He was pleading for Izanagi to spare the young man and grant the Monkey Power possessors the ability to heal him.

It wasn't working. Killigan looked over to Hirotaka, who looked torn. "Ah know ye' do no' want anythin' t' do with the gods, lad, but somethin' tells me et's ye' they wait on. His life es en your hands. All ye' have t' do es ask them."

Hirotaka's eyes hardened. "I will not," he replied vehemently.

"Then Fukushima dies," Killigan stated. Misery sprang to Hirotaka's eyes. He didn't want to, gods knew how he didn't want to, but he wouldn't see Fukushima die. He fell to his knees the next moment and began begging through tears, speaking in Japanese, for the gods, and Shinigami in particular, to help his friend. Killigan looked over to the body. It was glowing! The wounds were closing over! His eyes widened. He'd been _right_!

KP

All at once Fukushima began coughing in pain, gasping for air. Monkey Fist was suddenly knocked off balance when the boy shot up. Ron fell back, but Monkey Fist grabbed Fukushima tightly and pulled him close. The ninja held Monkey Fist in a vice like grip, suddenly sobbing and screaming and begging for help and mercy, refusing to let go of the man. He didn't want to die here and alone. He _didn't_.

Ron looked over at Hirotaka in shock. Hirotaka was gazing at his friend in disbelief and hope, tears in his eyes. "Y-you killed… oh gods… You, the trafficking ring." Ron stopped his stammering, forcing himself to calm down. Collecting his senses he said, "You assassinated the whole ring, _didn't_ you?"

"They deserved as much," Hirotaka hissed in hatred, looking down.

"But the authorities won't _see_ it like that," Ron argued.

"I was never afraid to kill," Hirotaka stated.

"What are you?" Ron asked, looking at Hirotaka. "Are you a hero or an antihero?"

"What is hero and what is antihero, Stoppable-San? There is a fine line," Hirotaka replied. "I have never killed. Not before today. I let emotion rule me and will pay for it, if Sensei so wishes. But right now we must get Fukushima away from here. We must find our loved ones and assure them."

"Right," Drakken backed as Monkey Fist still soothed and held the boy.

KP

Ron was the first one to leave the hospital where they were being treated. In the main lobby he found the others all waiting and smiled. Even Senor Senior Junior, here for Bonnie's sake, was a relief to see. Kim was first to react to him. "Ron!" she screamed, racing to her boyfriend and throwing herself into his arms. He grabbed her tightly and spun her around.

"Kim! Oh gods, I'm so sorry," he said, laughing in happiness. "I love you… Kim, I love you," he said adoringly. She sobbed, nodding.

"I love you too," she replied through tears.

"Soon, Kimmie, soon," Ron hinted, alluding to the pending proposal She laughed in happiness, holding him all the tighter. All at once he was swarmed by the others, all laughing or chattering in happiness, his parents kissing him, and Hana as well, clinging to her brother lovingly and laughing.

"Stoppable!" Barkin loudly said, making Ron look at him in fear. The teacher awkwardly cleared his throat and added, "Good to have you back, son." Ron grinned proudly at his old teacher.

KP

The next one to enter was Hirotaka. Amelia and Yori saw him at the same time. "Hirotaka!" Amelia screeched, racing to him and throwing herself into his arms, kissing him over and over again. He grinned, holding her tightly and letting her pepper his face with her kisses as he in turn kissed her neck a single time tenderly.

"I am all right," he assured. The drug withdrawal had been a living _Hades_ to get through. However, he was determined to break away from any possibility of addiction.

"Hirotaka!" Yori screamed, racing to him and embracing him desperately. "Watashi wa anata o aishite! Watashi wa anata o aishite! Watashi wa anata o aishite!" she repeated over and over again through sobs. (I love you, I love you, I love you.)

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Yori. Watashi wa anata o aishite, Hana," he replied, holding Yori tightly back and kissing her head lovingly numerous times. He turned attention to his infant sister kissing her adoringly and repetitively as well.

"Taka, Taka!" Hana was shrieking in delight, squirming like mad. He laughed, kissing his baby sister again and taking her from Yori as they all began to gather around him as well; except Monique.

"Where is Fukushima?" Monique asked fearfully. They all knew he was in critical condition and had been for, oh probably going on three days. To say they were afraid would be an understatement. The others fell quiet, bowing their heads sadly.

"He will come," Sensei assured them, moving to Monique's side. "His life is not at its end _yet_."

KP

Monkey Fist sat by the young boy's bed, wondering why he was bothering to stay. He could so easily just leave. The young man would be perfectly fine. After two days in intensive care, the ninja was in stable condition. There was absolutely no reason for him to be bothering to waste his time any longer. The boy whimpered. Monkey Fist blinked at him and cocked his head. Pursing his lips, the Monkey Master took his hand and gave it a tight and reassuring squeeze.

He gazed down at the child. For a moment, just a moment, he saw the little boy he'd known all those years ago, curled up in his bed sleeping soundly as his mother sang soft songs to him. He felt a painful pull at his heart and cringed. He rather disliked that feeling. He bowed his head low…

Flashback

He watched Setsuka rock the frightened boy. The storm was particularly violent, and the little one was terrified, clinging to his mother desperately. Setsuka softly sang to him, slowly calming her son. Monty just watched silently and looked at the rattling walls and windows of the little house. Thunder clapped loudly and the boy shrieked. Montgomery quickly crossed the room before he even realized what he was doing and drew the boy close to him along with his mother. Setsuka was mildly surprised, but it was a rare treat when she found herself in her contact's arms. "I'll take it from here," Lord Fiske declared.

"Domo," Setsuka answered, bowing to him.

"Mama!" Fukushima screamed, reaching for her.

"Hush, little one," she soothed, kissing her baby's head lovingly. "I must make sure our home is secure." She left the room swiftly and Fukushima burst into tears. He screamed again as thunder banged through the house and as the wall shuddered.

Monty pulled the boy close, hiding the little one's face in his chest so the child wouldn't see. His hand went to the back of the boy's head, giving Fukushima the illusion of being completely protected. The shivering began to slow. Thunder clapped a third time, but this time the boy only whimpered and tightened his little fists on Monty's clothing. Montgomery moved to the young one's dresser and wound up the music box he'd not long ago gifted his ward. As it began to play, Lord Fiske softly began to hum along. He felt Fukushima's breathing slowing down, felt him becoming calmer.

"You're safe, little one. You're safe," he said. "I've kept my promise. I have protected you…" Fukushima slowly drifted to sleep in the adventurer's arms.

End Flashback

Monkey Fist gazed at the young man, a moment of gentleness coming to his eyes. "You're safe, little one. You're safe… I've kept my promise. I have protected you," he said as he had once so long ago.

The ninja's eyes were flickering open. He blinked up at the person in his room. Fear came to his eyes, then misery, then desperation, then calm. "How long have I been here?" Fukushima finally asked.

"Almost three days," Monkey Fist replied.

"Three _days_?!" Fukushima exclaimed, eyes widening in horror. He cringed in pain, though, as his body screamed in protest in reaction to his sitting up so quickly.

"Lay back down, boy. You need your rest," Monkey Fist said.

"No! I need to see the others. Where is Hirotaka? Where is Yori? Where is Monique? Where are my friends?" he demanded.

"Are you afraid they care so little for you that they left you here alone?" Monkey Fist asked, raising an eyebrow. Fukushima blinked then blushed, looking down. When he said it like _that_ it seemed _ridiculous_. Monkey Fist sighed in annoyance and said, "Very well, come along." He rose and helped the young man out of the bed. Fukushima gratefully accepted the aid. Goodness knew he needed it with the amount of damage and broken bones he'd sustained.

KP

Monique felt tears burning her eyes as the others rejoiced over Ron and Hirotaka. Fukushima was dead, she knew he was. She swallowed and looked down miserably. It was okay… It was okay… Traitors deserved to die… they… they deserved to, to… She sobbed, covering her mouth and shaking her head in denial. No, they didn't, _he_ didn't. He didn't deserve to die, it wasn't _fair_! He hadn't deserved to die…

"Dry your eyes, tigress, there is no reason for you to mourn one who is not dead," a voice softly said, tone amused and touched at the same time, and soft and soothing… Two fingers took her chin and gently tilted her shocked face up. She blinked up at him shaking, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

"You're-you're _alive_?" she stammered, hand suddenly cupping his cheek and tracing his features like she couldn't believe he was actually there. "What will it take to kill you, boy?" she asked meekly, trying to force a chuckle. The laugh became a sob, though, and suddenly her arms were wrapped tightly around him. "Fukushima…" she breathed, clinging so firmly to him that he began wincing and shifting in pain. Broken bones and third degree burns didn't heal _that_ quickly.

"Monique," he whimpered. She pulled away blushing.

"S-sorry," she stammered. All at once she was in his arms again, though, this time of _his_ accord, him drawing her close. The others took notice of the third party and began cheering in relief and swarming him as well, practically jumping up and down and dancing in delight.

KP

Monkey Fist watched icily from the shadows, trying to puzzle out how he was getting out of here unscathed. Oh heck with it. He was going with the direct approach. He harrumphed and marched out of the shadows, heading towards the exit.

"Don't mind me, just passing through," he said to them. Drakken and Killigan were probably waiting for him.

All at once, however, arms were thrown around his neck tightly and lips were upon his own. These lips were firm and soft and unrelenting, unrepentant, unafraid… and completely certain; kissing him so devotedly it practically made his _head_ spin. By the _gods_, he hadn't begun to _guess_ that this was what it was like. His arms wrapped around her automatically, his head swam with the scent of Lotus. He could hardly process what was happening. All he knew for certain was the identity of the young woman who had done this thing to him.

Everything was suddenly as silent as the grave, though, cut off by sudden and horrified gasps, broken only by subtle muttering, and he realized in that moment the proximity of the body pressed against his, that his hand was behind her head, fingers entwined in her hair. After a long moment the kiss stopped. He was chagrined, he would willingly admit, but also so appalled that he couldn't think of what to do. He didn't have to. The woman who had instigated this thing slowly pulled back from him. His eyes finally opened to verify to himself the identity of the one who had committed this offense. Yori…

He opened his mouth to speak but could only gape. Finally he shut it, drew his hand quickly out of her hair, his other off of her waist, and forced himself to get his bearings. He tried again to speak, but again he failed. "What just happened here?" Ron asked in a squeak, eyes bugging out of his head along with everyone else's.

Yori wiped the tears in her eyes away and said, "Domo, my lord… For bringing my brother back to me, for saving Fukushima's life, for helping Stoppable-San… Domo…"

"Dear girl, I had little _choice_," he replied numbly, still trying to shake the daze he'd been in off. The taste of her lips burned upon his, though. It wasn't helping things.

"I owe you a debt greater than you can ever begin to _imagine_," she said, bowing her head to him lowly. Hirotaka frowned, not liking the span of ways in which such an offer could be used. He would be monitoring this.

"I can imagine a great deal," he replied. Hirotaka's eyes widened and Monkey Fist caught on instantly to the misunderstanding. "Not in _that_ way," he assured Hirotaka, warning the ninja off of an attack. Hirotaka, unimpressed, relaxed his fighting muscles but remained guarded.

"Where did she learn to _kiss_ like that?" Felix asked in awe.

Fukushima cringed and replied, aware of how wrong it must have looked, "That would be from _me_." Monique frowned at him.

"Oh this is wrong on so many levels," Monkey Fist grumbled. "Debts, honor, all that Yamanouchi claptrap. Now out of my way, Cheer Squad. I have a castle to get back to. My ward is safe, my business here is done, and will someone _please_ deal with the miserable reporters lingering outside. He turned and headed for a side exit. Immediately he disappeared, leaving the heroes, Junior, to talk amongst themselves.

KP

Yori gazed after him, tears burning her eyes. Fukushima came up beside her, watching forlornly.

"I owe him everything," he remarked to her.

"As do I," Yori absently replied.

"Is that the only reason you kissed him as you did?" Fukushima questioned.

Yori started and looked at him in shock. Blushing and looking down she answered, "There can be no other reason."

"There can be no other reason or you simply do not want there to be?" Fukushima questioned.

"He is much older than I," Yori said.

"About the same difference as Drakken and Shego," Fukushima remarked, smirking teasingly.

"How could you even hint at such a thing? He is our enemy, Fukushima. No more, no less," she replied. "I feel nothing for him beyond pity."

"As you decree, Yori," Fukushima replied, bowing to her. Hirotaka listened icily to the exchange, eyes narrowing. He didn't like this.

* * *

(A/N: And this one is finished. It was a difficult one to write, with all the emotions going on and trying to keep everyone in character. I probably deviated from their characters a few times, but I tried. Not sure when I'll be posting the next. It might be a 'season finale' so to speak. Another long one like the 'piolet' story, before I get into other ones after it. Depends on how it goes with writing it.

Anyway, as I've communicated to one of my reviewers, pretty much all of my ideas are open to the use of other authors, if they should so wish it. Nanny Nane being Monkey Fist's mother, Hirotaka being Yori and Hana's brother, anything. Even the romantic relationships such as Hirotaka/Amelia and Fukushima/Monique. Flashbacks and back stories are also open to any who wish to use them either as inspiration or use them directly. Setsuka is up for grabs to whoever wants to use her as well. Even the way Monkey Fist was rescued in the start can be referenced. I'm pretty laid back about things like that and would be in fact flattered if anyone chose to use anything.)


End file.
